To Wish Impossible Things
by OTH-Brucas-love
Summary: Lucas & Nathan are the cocky jocks who run the school. Peyton is their best friend and captain of the cheerleading squad. Brooke is the nerdy bookworm. What happens when Lucas wants what he can’t have?
1. Chapter 2

Brooke had gone home with Peyton, since Hailey left after the game with Nathan. She really didn't want to go to this party, but she had promised her friends she would experience their world for one night.

"Oh my God Brooke Davis, I think this tops the list of the hottest I have ever seen you. Including tonight at the game."

Brooke blushed. She wasn't one who got complimented much, and when she did she usually didn't take it well. "Thanks Peyton, but I think this is a bit much for me." She looked at the girl in the mirror and couldn't find herself. The image in front of her was a gorgeous girl in a short jean mini skirt, a revealing black halter-top, and black opened toed heels.

" B. Davis I think this is exactly what you should be. You are going to knock the socks off of everyone in Tree Hill tonight!" Peyton smiled, thinking to herself that she had done a good job. Brooke was honestly the prettiest girl she had ever seen. For once, this did not make her jealous at all. She was actually starting to enjoy being around Brooke; she was the kind of girl she could see herself being best friends with.

Brooke moaned. "Okay, lets go get this over with."

"That a girl!" Peyton exclaimed as she linked her arm with Brookes out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hailey, where is Brooke?" Lucas asked

"Relax Scott. She's on her way with Peyton as we speak. Don't try anything to funny tonight. Brooke isn't like us. She sees the good in this world."

"I'm just going to try to……" Lucas trailed off as the front door opened. If there was anything that could have taken his breath away, she just walked through the door. This couldn't be the same girl who always wore sweaters, and jeans that he swore were just made for mothers. He had never seen a body quite like hers. Thin, but curvy in all the right places. Her long brown hair was flowing down with loose curls. She barely had on any make-up, but the all-natural look worked wonders for her.

Peyton walked in behind her, but quickly took off with her boyfriend Jake. She scanned the room nervously looking for anyone she might know. She spotted Hailey and B lined it across the room.

"Hailey, thank god. You look gorgeous, but now that I have made an appearance can I leave?"

Hailey chuckled. "Good to see you too Brooke. You look amazing, and no you can't leave. You just got here so give it a chance." She handed Brooke a plastic cup filled with her mixed drink of choice, a Grateful Dead.

Brooke looked at her nervously and took the cup. 'What the hell' she thought to herself. 'If I have to be here I may as well drink to make the night go by faster.' She put the cup to her mouth and drank the whole thing at once.

"That's what I'm talking about." Nathan cheered. "Luke, get this beautiful lady another drink."

Lucas quickly got her drink and brought it back. He put his arm around her to hand her a drink. Lucas leaned in to her ear and whispered, "Where has this Brooke Davis been hiding all of my life?"

Brooke shoved his arm off of her and hissed "This Brooke Davis will never be around again, because this is the one who has to put up with the Lucas that has made fun of me since we were ten." She then proceeded to imitate him: "Look at Brookes clothes, I think she went shopping in her grandmothers closet. Look at her hair in that bun, did she wash it today?"

"Aww come on it's all in fun. Besides that girl isn't here tonight. If you keep looking like this, I think there is a real possibility you could score with the captain of the Ravens, possible more than once." Lucas chimed in.

Brooke was laughing so hard she almost spit her drink on him. "Let me tell you what Lucas, I'd rather hook up with Tim than you, any day of the week. I'm not once of your cheer whores, never will be."

"Hailey, I'm walking away now but I'll talk to you after." "Okay have fun Brooke."

'We'll see about that' Lucas thought to himself. He just smiled at her and refilled her drink before she walked away.

Nearly two hours later Brooke was so drunk she could barely walk. She had consumed about eight of these plastic cups, filled with booze. She didn't have a car and she couldn't find her friends, so she decided she would find a room in the Scott household to sleep it off. 'It's a bitch that I drank this much my first time drinking. It's going to be a rough morning' Brooke thought to herself.

Lucas broke away from the kiss with Theresa just in time to see Brooke heading up the stairs, and Tim following suite. "sorry this is my queue, gotta go" Lucas said to Theresa before walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tim, go away. I'm a big girl I don't need your help finding a room." Brooke slurred before she fell forward into him.

Tim couldn't believe his luck. He wanted so badly to rub it in Lucas' face that he scored with Brooke and not him. He put Brookes arms around his neck and was just about to lift her when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I'll take it from here" Lucas said as he lifted Brooke into his arms.

"Seriously Lucas, I got here first."

"And this is my house, my bedroom, and my claim so beat it."

Tim walked away defeated and pissed, but quickly moved on to the next person he could find.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas shut his bedroom door and placed Brooke on his bed. She was half awake and half sleeping. Lucas unbuttoned his shirt and crawled on the bed with Brooke. She felt his lips meet hers. They were soft and perfect in every way, but too urgent for her liking.

"Lucas, stop. I told you I didn't want you, I just want to sleep."

"There will plenty of time for that I promise. I know you want me as much as I want you, don't deny it" Lucas says as his hands roam up to the underneath of her skirt.

"Lucas, no. I don't have the strength to fight you off right now. Please leave me alone. I don't want my first time to be with you. You mean nothing and it's supposed to be special."

"I promise it will be. You can just lay there. I will do all the work."

"No" Brooke says. She's feeling weak and can't fight him off. The feeling of sleep overcoming her keeps hitting her and she's not sure what to do now.

Ok so what do you think? Good/Bad? This is my first story and may be going in the wrong direction for some, but I promise it will get better if you want me to keep writing.


	2. Chapter 3

Brooke awoke the next morning to the feeling of having to throw up. She ran from the bed to the bathroom, but hit the wall instead. 'This isn't my room' she thought to herself. She suddenly felt sicker to her stomach than she thought possible. She picked up the nearest trash can in threw up in there.

When she finished she looked down and realized she wasn't in her own clothes. She was in nothing but a guys button down shirt. She looked over to the bed she just climbed out of moments earlier. Lucas Scott was fast asleep. She walked over to the bed and slowly lifted the covers. 'Oh my god, this didn't happen' she thought to herself. He was completely naked in the bed.

She pulled on her skirt from the night before. She then proceeded to pick up the pillow and smash it off Lucas's head. This startled him. He jumped out of bed and defensively grabbed Brooke.

"What the fuck is your problem? Why did you just do that? In case you didn't notice I was trying to sleep."

Brooke struggled out of Lucas's grasp. "Do not touch me. I said no last night and you didn't listen. I didn't want this. You took advantage of me and I hate you! I said NO" Brooke screamed in his face and ran quickly out of his bedroom, tears streaming down her face.

Lucas stood there for a moment comprehending what she just said to him. 'What did she think I did?' he thought to himself. A light bulb went off in his head and he quickly threw on his pants and ran after her. 'Where is she? She can't tell people this…they will think I'm some kind of monster! I didn't do anything after she said no!' Lucas thought to himself looking frantically for her, with no luck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been five days since the party. Five days since she could get out of bed. She had skipped school for three days, and refused to answer phone calls from anyone. She didn't want to talk to anyone and with her parents on a business trip for three weeks, she didn't have to. When her friends would show up at the house she wouldn't answer. She pretended if she disappeared then so would the guilt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas had tried for days to get a hold of Brooke. He had called, stopped by her house and waited at school, but it got him nowhere. He had to talk to her. It was weird because he never cared about what any girl thought the next morning, but the look on Brookes face was one he couldn't get out of his mind. He knew if there was any hope of talking to her, he had to find her best friend. That wouldn't be hard.

"Nathan, Hailey how's it going?"

"Hey Luke, where have you been all week. Every lunch we see you ducking out of here." Hailey asked.

"That's the thing Hales. I've been looking for Brooke. I want to talk to her, but I haven't seen her since the party. Have you talked to her at all?"

"Just the morning after the party. She said she was tired and just wanted to sleep. Actually she hasn't talked to me since. She's been ignoring my calls, and doesn't answer when I go over…….did you do something Luke?" Hailey asked almost angry. How could she have been so blind she lately? Her best friend never shut her out and now no one has heard from her. "I swear Lucas I will kill you….."

Lucas cut her off. "No Hales I didn't do anything. We had a misunderstanding and I really need to talk to her. Please help me. I NEED to talk to her. There has never been anything so important in my life I needed to do. Please."

Hailey knew she shouldn't do what she was about to do, but something she saw in Lucas' eyes told her this was important, for both him and Brooke.

"Here is the key to her house. Do not do anything stupid, Luke. My friendship is on the line if you do. I would never do this for anyone, but something tells me this is huge."

"Thank you, Hales. I promise I won't screw this up. Brooke and I need to talk and she won't answer my calls. This is the key to bring her back."

"Ok you sound crazy. What is really going on Luke?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing. I have to go. I'll be back soon" Lucas said before darting to his car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke awoke to the noise of the front door opening. She figured Hailey would eventually break down and use the key. She didn't care. She just wasn't going to get out of her bed. If Hailey so desperately wanted to talk to her she could find her. She heard a light knock on her bedroom door.

She groaned "go away Hailey I'm sleeping." The light knocking continued. "Jesus I'm coming. Lay off the knocking." She threw on her robe and swung open the door. What she wasn't expecting was what was on the other side of the door. She tried to slam the door but he wedged his foot in the door faster than she could close it.

"Go away. Please leave me alone. I can't be near you."

Lucas didn't want to scare her but he had to talk to her. "Brooke, I promise I won't hurt you. I just need to talk to you. We need to clear up what happened last Friday."

"There is nothing to clear up. You're a piece of trash who doesn't understand what NO means."

"Brooke, I swear to god nothing happened. Please just let me in and I will tell you everything. I won't come near you or touch you, I swear."

She still stood against the door and refused to move. Something in her mind was telling her to believe him, but the other part was so afraid. "Say what you need and leave Luke. I can't let you near me. You scare me."

"Brooke, I promise on my brother's life we did not do anything. When you told me to stop and passed out, I got you undressed and put you to bed. I would never hurt you; you are my brother's girlfriends, best friend. I swear to you. I know it probably scared you when you woke up and saw me like that, but that's how I sleep every night of my life." He stood and listened to her breathing on the other side of the door. "Brooke, please open up."

She didn't understand why she did it, but she listened to him. She stood back and opened the door.

Lucas slowly walked through her bedroom door. He studied her face closely. Her eyes were puffy and red, obviously from the tears she had shed. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and she was covered from her neck to her toes in layers of clothes. For the first time in his life, Lucas actually cared about the feelings of the girl who stood in front of him. "Brooke, I'm so sorry that you got the wrong idea. I tried everything to find you and tell you that you are still the same girl you were before you came to my party. I could never hurt you…." He hesitated for a moment. "Pretty girl."

"Don't do that Lucas. You don't like me so why are you here?"

"That's the thing Brooke, I do. I don't know why I am so drawn to you, but ever since the day you ran from my room I cant get you off of my mind." He hesitates for a second and then slowly edges towards her.

For the first time in her life, Brooke actually feels something other than hate for the boy in front of her. In this moment she finds him so attractive, because he isn't cocky, big-shot basketball Lucas. He's nervous and unsure. She doesn't dare move, because if she does than she may regret it later….

Thoughts so far? Good/bad/ok? Any opinions are welcome. Hopefully will update again soon


	3. Chapter 4

Hope this came out okay. I wrote it on my lunch break at work.....Here goes.

Brooke arrived at school the following day, in a better mood than most had ever seen her in. She walked up to Hailey and gave her a big hug. "Morning best friend" Brooke said with a huge, dimpled smile.

"Morning, Brooke. You are in a really good mood. Finally decided to come back to us?" Hailey said half sarcastically, half glad.

"I'm back and I'm pretty sure you're stuck with me for good" Brooke said as she pinched her friend's cheek.

Nathan and Brooke exchanged quick glance before she said, "Nathan, you take care of my girl. There isn't anyone else quite like her." Nathan laughed and nodded his head. There was no way this was the same girl as last week standing in front of him. Instead of her usually drab clothes, Brooke actually wore a pair of tight, low-rise jeans and a fitted, low cut sweater. She was actually the hottest nerdy girl he had ever seen. He was actually debating doing poorly in classes, just so she could tutor him. Before his thoughts got out of hand, he snapped out of it.

"Ok Hailey I've got to run. I'm supposed to be ready for a tutor session in ten minutes." She waved at her two friends as she hurried into the school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was fumbling around in her purse looking for the keys to the tutor room, when the door opened and she was pulled inside. Her first instinct was to punch whoever just grabbed her. That was until she felt his soft lips gently graze her own. She couldn't forget those lips. However, she was trying because she despised who they belonged to; but she got lost in them the moment they met her own.

He begged for her to allow him entrance into her mouth. He held her securely with one hand around her waist and the other behind her head. She finally allowed him entrance and it was pure bliss. Her gloss tasted like strawberries and her taste was intoxicating. They were kissing as if they only had minutes left in this world. Lucas's hand slowly moved from her waist down to her ass. He wanted to touch every part of her. He gripped her tighter as their tongues fought against each others for control. He was surprised by how greedy he felt kissing her; he didn't know if he would ever be able to stop. The way she bit his bottom lip lightly before pulling away from him made him want more from Brooke Davis then he ever thought possible.

Brooke pulled away and touched her swollen lips. "This is so wrong Lucas. I can't do this with you. I don't want to do this with you. I told you yesterday after you kissed me that it could never happen again."

"And I agreed with you Brooke. But after I walked away from you, I wanted to do it again. I know you're not ready to be in a physical relationship, but kissing isn't so bad. We can take it slow baby" Lucas edged closer to her again and his breath was inches from her face.

He was intoxicating. She knew that he knew the effect he was having on her. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to want him to kiss her again, but every part of her ached for him to. He finally kissed her again a moment later, although it felt much longer than that. She was starting to lose her self control with him. Her hands slowly crept up his back and around his neck. He pulled her closer and rested his arms around her petite frame. No matter how close they were in that moment, it didn't feel close enough for either of them.

"Ok Brooke lets get this over….." The door opened and Peyton walked in for her tutor session, but stopped in her tracks. "Oh my god." Brooke quickly pushed Lucas away. He was starting to grow on her, but she did not want the reputation that came with being female and around Lucas Scott. A whore.

"Lucas you should go before someone gets the wrong idea" Brooke said but not looking him in the eye.

Lucas was pissed. She was embarrassed of him. They were just having fun and his best friend really didn't care who he kissed. She wasn't normally what he would want, but she was one of the first girls who opened up to him. "I'm not sorry and I don't think you are either. We should talk later" he whispered into her ear before walking out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was glad the minute she could escape from school when the bell rang. After Lucas left she was asked a million questions by Peyton. It didn't get much better for the remainder of the day—everyone was looking at her and whispering. She saw Lucas once more before last period, but of course he was with his friends so he didn't pay any attention to her. This bothered Brooke more than she thought it would. Did he like her or was he just playing games? Why did he say he wanted to talk later? If he thinks he's going to sneak around and kiss her without anyone knowing, he has another thing coming. Her thoughts were going in all directions on her way to her car, when she walked right into him.

"Walk much." He said in kind of a nasty tone.

"Excuse me. I didn't see you there" Brooke bit back as she tried to go around him.

"Luke, you going to just let her treat you like that" Tim and Junk asked. "Maybe all those kisses are making him go soft" Jacob laughed.

Luke hesitated for a moment. He looked at her pleadingly before turning back to his friends. "Brooke, we all know you're adjusting to fit in. I understand that head is all clouded because you were fortunate to be allowed a kiss from me, but watch it next time." All of his friends laughed at her.

She was so mad. She grabbed his arm and swung him around, forcing him to look at her. "I thought you were different Lucas" she hissed at him. "Two can play your game." She gave him a dirty look and walked away with tears forming in her eyes. She wasn't crying because she was upset, she was crying because she was mad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was going to be a long Friday for Lucas. He had tried calling Brooke all afternoon Thursday, but she asshole buttoned him every time. When he tried to look at her that morning their eyes met for a fraction of a second before she turned down the hall. When he got to English Lit he noticed Brooke had moved her seat. She had always sat two rows in front of him, although he never cared to know anything about her. Today she was in the corner talking and laughing with Mouth. He was one of the nicest guys Lucas knew, and even though he was the biggest nerd at Tree Hill High, Lucas liked him. He was one of the only genuine people Lucas knew.

He noticed Brooke run her hands through his hair. It made him so jealous he wanted to throw his desk across the room. Why did he care? Mouth was perfect for her. They were pretty much the same person. He deserved to be with someone like her, and vice versa. They were friends and Lucas knew this, but he wanted her. It made him mad to see her touch anyone but him. Ever since he talked to Brooke in her room that night she was all that preoccupied his thoughts. He had humiliated her yesterday; he knew it because he saw it in her eyes. He was going to have to do something big to win her over, and he knew that. Even though he knew he was going to be ridiculed for it, he had to do something. He couldn't let the only girl he ever got to know slip through his fingers.

Ok what do you think? Any ideas are welcome! I'm going to try to update again before the weekend is over, but I can't make any promises. If I get a lot in inspiration I'm sure it will motivate me!


	4. Chapter 5

**This chapter is going to focus more on Brooke in the beginning, but remember this is a Brucas story first and foremost! I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed. You guys give me the inspiration to keep writing! So I hope you continue to follow and I don't disappoint!**

It had been two weeks since Brooke spoke a word to Lucas. She saw the jealous look on his face that day in the classroom. She hated it. He was jealous because she was talking to her friend, but instead of maning up and telling her how he felt, he ignored her because his friends were around. Did she like kissing him? Absolutely. But she wasn't going to secretly see him. She deserved better than that. No, she WAS better than that.

She filled in for one of the cheerleaders at the last basketball game, due to Theresa being sick. The evening was horrible as was the game. Lucas kept looking at her and his game was off. She knew he was watching, everyone made it obvious that he was, but she wouldn't look his way. She did however catch the eye of a new transfer student. After the game she went down to the local café for some reading and coffee. That night a lot of things changed. That was the night she started talking to Kellan.

Kellan was gorgeous. He was tall, had a muscular build, dark hair, and had piercing blue eyes. He was the anti-Lucas in every way possible, except for the eyes. Yes, he saw her in her cheerleading uniform but the thing that amazed her was that he talked to her when she was in her 'granny clothes', as Lucas put it before. They sat and talked for three hours that night about anything and almost everything. When she left he asked her if it would be okay to ask her on a date. She agreed because he was the first truly genuine person she had met in a while. They made plans to meet the following night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday seemed to drag on for Brooke. She had done her studies in the morning, and her housework in the afternoon. Her parents had come home briefly, but had to leave again for another business trip. She was lonely. There used to be a time in her life when her parents were a constant. They did everything together as a family. When Brooke turned sixteen that all changed. Sure they gave her a credit card, which she never used, but it didn't make up for what she missed. She didn't know if she would have gotten past the last year if it hadn't been for Hailey, and her new friendship with Peyton. She decided that she needed a new outfit for tonight and called Peyton to see if they could have a girls afternoon together.

"Hey P. Sawyer. What are you up to?"

"Hey Brooke. Not too much. Going to dinner with Jake tonight. Can you believe I'm finally meeting his family?"

"That's awesome Peyton! Listen I have a date tonight and nothing to wear. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping, and catch up."

"With Lucas—he didn't tell me you guys were going on a date. Actually he's been a little…."

"No Peyt, no Lucas."

"Okay, give me about thirty minutes and I'll be over. We can gossip about it then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton and Brooke had a great time shopping together, Brooke finally made some good use of her parents credit card, and she had a kick ass black dress Peyton helped her pick out. It was fitted at he top and flowy to her knees at the ends. They spent hours talking about everything from school to having a family someday. Peyton had told her about how Lucas had been so distant lately with her. He seemed to care less about some of the frivolous crap he always used to obsess over. Brooke just nodded and smiled when they talked about him. She wasn't his girlfriend so it wasn't up to her to worry about him. She was curious about the change, but wouldn't admit that to anyone.

At six o'clock Brooke was ready and waiting when the doorbell rang. Kellan had planned a fun night out for them. They started at a fancy restaurant, went to an arcade, and then headed to the coffee shop. They talked for an hour there before heading back home. It was such a beautiful night that Brooke asked if he wanted to go for a walk. Kellan said he would love to. They held hands the whole way, and laughed about stupid things. Brooke couldn't remember the last time she had such a good time with anyone other than her friends.

Kellan walked her back to her door. He hesitated for a moment before going in for the kiss, unsure if the gesture would upset Brooke. She did not stop him. She had waited nervously all night for this moment. She always pictured her first date ending with a magical moment. He slowly brushed her lips with his own. His lips were plump and soft. It wasn't that magical moment she was hoping for. He backed away before he would cross any line, but Brooke pulled him back in. She was determined to feel something, anything. She massaged his tongue with her own. He deepened the kiss when he pulled her closer, but she still wasn't one hundred percent satisfied, so she pulled away. She bid him a good night and told him she would see him at school the following Monday.

'Damn it Brooke' she thought to herself. 'He is a great guy. Try again. I know I can feel something with him.' She had made up her mind that she would go on another date with him and try again. She deserved someone as great as he was. Those were her last thought before she drifted asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been three weeks since Brooke and Kellan began dating. She really did enjoy his company and the kissing had improved. Everyone in school knew that they were a couple. At first they teased Kellan for dating Brooke because aside from the Scott boys, he was the hottest male to attend Tree Hill High, and Brooke wasn't considered even mildly popular. Everyone also saw a slight change in Brooke Davis. She wasn't roaming the halls in drab clothes with no make-up anymore. She wore clothes that were form fitting, her hair was always done, and her make-up added just the right touch. Some speculated that her and Kellan had gone all the way and she realized what she had been missing out on. This wasn't the case.

"I'll see you at lunch, babe" Kellan said as he kissed Brooke on the forehead. He always walked her to her class first thing in the morning.

'Can he be anymore possessive' Lucas thought to himself. Their relationship drove him crazy. He knew what kind of guy Kellan really was. He kept Brooke for himself because she was one of the good ones; but when Brooke wasn't around he wasn't as innocent as she thought. Lucas witnessed this last weekend at Tim's party, when he saw Kellan and Kenzie heading to a room upstairs. He tried to tell Brooke but she accused him of lying and just trying to hurt her. He decided in that moment that he would let her learn the hard way. If Brooke wanted to be so stupid he wasn't going to get in the way. He wanted her bad, but he also knew that if he tried to hard she would push him away. He just sat back with thoughts racing through his head as he watched Brooke take her seat.

"Okay class. I've designed a project that you will be working in pairs on for the next two months. It is demanding and will require a lot of teamwork. I'm talking about evenings and weekends needing to be spent with each other" Mr. Edwards explained as the class groaned in unison. "This project will be worth seventy-five percent of your grade; so if you think about half-assing it you will fail. That means you will have to retake the class and this project."

Everyone started talking and asking each other if they wanted to be partners, until the teacher cut them off. "Unfortunately, I will be picking the partners so there will be no unfairness or anyone being left out. I'm handing each of you an envelope and inside you will find the name of your partner." Brooke patiently waited for hers to arrive. She was hoping she would be paired with Mouth, Hailey, Peyton, or Nathan. Her heart sank when she heard them say names that weren't here own. Her envelope was placed on her desk and she opened it to read who she would be stuck with. Lucas Scott. Just her luck. She turned around to face him and he just nodded to her. This was going to be a long two months.

She approached Lucas when the bell rang. "Okay Lucas, I'm taking this seriously so don't think I'm pulling all the work for you." "Actually Brooke, before you go off on a tangent I was going to see if you wanted to meet up tonight and start. You're not the only one who doesn't want to fail." She just looked at him confused. Was he actually ready and willing to start the assignment…on a Friday night! "Ok Luke, I'm sorry. Just call me when you're ready and we can meet up." He nodded and walked out the door.

If he had to work hard to show her he was serious, he would do it then. A part of him was happy Brooke was his partner. She would make him work for his grade and he was pretty sure he would learn a few things from her. Another part of him was annoyed it had to be her. He was going to spend a lot of time with the girl he wanted, but could not have. 'This is going to be a long two months' he thought to himself before heading to his next class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke went home and took a nap. She had cancelled her plans with Kellan so she could go and study with Lucas. He seemed kind of pissed that she was blowing him off on a Friday night for studying, but he'd have to get over that. This is who she was. She awoke to her phone ringing. She looked at the caller id to see Lucas's name showing.

"Hey big shot Scott" she greeted him with.

"Funny Pretty Girl" he said before he realized it slipped out. "Is now a good time for studying? And if so where do you want to meet?"

Brooke always got a kick out of it when he called her that. It made her feel special. It always made her smile to know Lucas thought that. "Yea, its fine. My parents aren't home so if you want to come over to my place, we can study as long as it takes."

"Okay, I'll be over in fifteen" Lucas said before hanging up. He quickly jumped in the shower because he didn't want Brooke to smell him like this. He had worked his ass off at practice. When he got out, he put on his cologne and blue button up dress shirt. If he had to do this, he at least wanted Brooke to know what she was missing out on.


	5. Chapter 6

**Okay so I think this will be my last update for the weekend. I have neglected my homework so I have to do my thesis paper and I have a birthday party to attend tomorrow. If I get some free time I'll try to update if you all like it, but I definitely can't promise one for tomorrow. Let me know what you think so far. I love the feedback!**

It had been seven days since Luke and Brooke began working on this project. They had worked together four days in a row before the first fight. Lucas had brought up Kellan and Brooke got mad. After some heated words Brooke left Lucas's house and they had spoken very few words since. Friday night they had put aside their differences to complete additional work. Lucas had gone over to Brookes on this particular night because his parents were having company. They both knew it was going to be a long night. From what they outlined for the night, they had a lot of work ahead of them. They decided to take a break and order some dinner before heading back to work on the project.

Lucas decided to break up the awkward silence. "Are you happy, Brooke?"

Brooke was a little taken aback. "What do you mean, Luke?"

"With everything. Life, school, friends, family…Kellan."

Brooke hesitated for a moment before answering. "Sure. Nothing in life is ever perfect, but I work everyday to be happy with the circumstances I've been given. If I found the negatives with everything I'd be the most miserable human being ever. And as far as Kellan, do I think I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him? No, but I'm discovering what it means to care for another person and he treats me good. He never pushes me, and respects the boundaries in our relationship."

Lucas thought about what Brooke had said carefully before he responded. "But are you truly happy? I know you love your friends, and they adore you back. The only time I think I ever see you really smile a true smile is when you are with them. I've spent almost an entire week with you and have yet to see your parents here. I've noticed that Kellan has been more reluctant with you since we started working on this project.." He didn't get to finish his sentence, because Brooke cut him off.

"Look Luke, I know you're trying to be nice but I don't see how any of this concerns you. Why are you acting like you care if I am happy or not?"

"Because I do care. More than you know. I want you to be happy more than anything. I wake up every day hoping to be the one to make you happy. If I was with you, I would do anything I could just to see you smile"

Brooke was really thrown for a loop with this one. She didn't know how to respond to him without starting a fight, so she just said, "Lucas, I" and stopped. She didn't know why she did what she did next. She leaned over to the middle of the bed and pulled him into a hug.

She was so warm. He just held her in his arms as close as he could. He held back on every impulse he had to just kiss her. She looked so beautiful tonight. Her hair was back in a ponytail; she had on a pair of fitted shorts, and a black tank top. It was nothing spectacular, but he had never seen her look so fabulous. Her next words broke his heart. "Lucas, thanks for being such a great friend" she said as she looked up and smiled at him. He had to do something, anything to let her know he wanted more than friendship.

She looked into his blue eyes and got lost. He had such a deep stare; she could tell he was deep in thought. She wondered what he was thinking, and was just about to ask him when she felt his soft lips on hers. At first she was so shocked she didn't respond. Everything in her head told her to stop this now and push him away, but she did the opposite. She brought her hands up around to the back of his head. She ran her hands through his hair as she granted him entrance to her mouth. This was the magical kiss she had been waiting for. The way his lips felt on hers and the way he massaged her tongue with his, made her feel like they were always supposed to fit together.

Lucas was so thrown off that she didn't slap him. He had to do this though. He wanted to make her happy, and the way she was grabbing his hair made him feel like she was in this moment. Her moved the hand that was wrapped around her back to hold her face more securely to his. This was pure bliss. Lucas had been with many girls, but nothing ever felt this good to him. He was about to be really embarrassed if Brooke saw how turned on he was. He couldn't help it. She was like a goddess to him. He tried to think of cars, and schoolwork to stop his growing erection, but nothing was helping. The more she kissed him, the more turned on he got. He thought he was going to lose it when one of her hands left his hair and roamed over his chest. He had to stop her before she hated him.

"Brooke, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

Those words stung her. Was he changing his mind now? 'I know he wants me. I'll try one more time and if he rejects me…no stop Brooke. Why are you even doing this to yourself' she thought. 'If he wants me, I'll end things with Kellan, and if he doesn't I'll still end it, but I can be dependant.'

"Lucas, do you not want me?"

"Brooke, I…." He couldn't lie to her, but he couldn't tell her. He was going to take things slow with her, not push anything. What she did next nearly drove him over the edge. She sat up and put one of her legs over him so she was straddling him. She leaned down and went in for the kiss again. He couldn't stop himself from getting harder than he had ever been before. He kissed her back with pure want. He knew his eyes gave this away and if that didn't then the erection she was grinding into sure as hell did. They fought for control with each other's mouths. Her hands pulled greedily at his hair. He pulled his hands away from her face to pull her down on top of him. He ran his down her sides and over her thighs. He rested them there for only a second before grabbing her ass and pushing her harder against him.

He turned her over so that he was on top. She still had her legs wrapped around his waist and it was making him want to rip off her clothes and have her in every way possible. He pulled away from the kiss and slowly kissed down to her neck. "Mmmm, Luke" she moaned. "I want you Luke." He stopped what he was doing when his conscious kicked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Brooke, I can't do this now. I want you, I seriously do so please don't doubt that. I just don't want to do this right now. We can do this when we are both free to do it, and when you realize you love me as much as I love you. I want it to be something special for you, not something that happened during a study break."

Brooke was speechless. 'He just said he loves you, you idiot. No one has ever said that to you. Say it back because you know you do.' "Luke, I uh, wow I'm not sure what to say except for this. I do want to be with you, but not as a secret. I don't want to be with Kellan, and I was going to end it with him tomorrow regardless of what just happened. I can't change who I am though, and I feel like you and you're friends won't be able to accept that. I'm not a cheer slut and I don't want to be one. I shouldn't have let myself get so out of control tonight so I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. What happened tonight was amazing. I want you to open up to me. I can accept who you are and I did a long time ago. I don't care what my friends will think; if they can't accept it then too bad. I want us. We don't have to figure out everything tonight." He learned over and gave her a quick kiss before they continued to study. It was the best night Lucas could remember in all of his life. She sat in between his legs on the floor, with his arms wrapped around her waist, and finished the rest of the work they had outlined for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke ended things with Kellan the next afternoon. She was so excited to tell Lucas. She decided that she would go and tell him in person instead of on the phone that they could be together finally. She walked to the entrance to his bedroom instead of the main door. She didn't bother knocking because he told her before that it wasn't necessary. When she opened the door to his room she wished that she could take back what she saw. Even though they were dressed she saw another woman in Lucas's bed with him. They were both sleeping and Lucas had a protective arm around her. She shut the door and ran from the house with tears streaming down her face. Never again she thought to herself.

She layed in her bed for hours crying her eyes out. When her phone rang she felt like slamming the phone against the wall when she saw that it was Lucas. Instead of letting him win she decided to be stronger. He wasn't going to make a fool out of her.

"What?"

"Hey Pretty Girl. I missed you and had to hear your voice. Can I see you tonight?"

"Go to hell Lucas. Maybe the girl in your bed from earlier can keep you company tonight. You don't get to have me. Not my body or my heart."

"Brooke, what you saw was..." but he didn't get to finish the sentence because she hung up on him.


	6. Chapter 7

**Okay so I know I said I probably wouldn't update today, but when I looked outside and saw that it was snowing(in flippin October!!) I got an idea for a chapter. Not sure how good it is, but I liked the concept. If you guys like it let me know. I know where I want to take it, if you like the snowed in idea, if not I can change it.**

It was an unusually cold December day in Tree Hill. The news channels were saying that Tree Hill should brace for the worst snowstorm they have ever seen. Brooke groaned as she watched this. 'Perfect' she thought to herself. 'As if this hasn't already been a horrible enough week.' After what happened with Lucas last week, she had jumped on a plane for a few days to visit her family in California. The change was welcomed by her, and gave her time to think about everything. She got back last night so that she could at least show up to school on Friday for finals. She didn't want to have to run into Lucas, but she knew that was inevitable. 'Here we go' she thought as she pulled on her winter boots and pea coat before walking out the front door to a bitter cold day and at least two inches of snow already on the ground.

Her baby blue beetle definitely did not like the snow. She nearly drove off the road twice, slammed into the guard rail (thank god she was going slow), and finally made it to school; twenty minutes into first period. "Nice of you to show up Ms. Davis" Mr. Edwards said when she walked through the door. She felt all eyes on her, careful not to look to far towards the back of the classroom. She could feel his eyes burning a hole into her. "I'm sorry Mr. Edwards, I had a small accident. I was really trying to be on time and.." "Are you okay Ms. Davis?" "Yes, I'm fine. I'd just really like to get this test over with." "Very well, the only seat left is up front, so take a seat and good luck." She grabbed her booklet and headed back to her seat. She looked up once and quickly glanced down when her eyes met Lucas's.

This test was hard. They had blocked off two hours to complete it, although it only took Brooke an hour and ten minutes. She was dreading having to be here another six hours because she didn't know how she was going to make it home with this much snow. Before the bell rang to release the students to their next class the principle came over the intercom. "I'm sorry students, but classes have been cancelled for the remainder of the day, due to the snow storm. If we keep you here I'm afraid some of you won't be able to make it home. Finals will resume on Monday morning. Please drive safely and enjoy the weekend." Everyone broke into cheers that they could go home. Brooke was just relieved she could go home and not have to worry about the drive home later. The bell rang and she quickly grabbed her things and rushed out the door. She avoided Lucas again. 'Good job, Brooke' she thought to herself. If only it were that easy.

As she approached her car she heard her name being called. She knew who it was, and she tried to rush to her car, but he was a faster runner than she was. "Hey Brooke, can we talk?"

"I'm sorry Luke, but the weather is bad and I just don't want to delay getting home any longer."

"Can I come over and we can talk then?" Lucas asked.

"No."

"Okay, can we please act like adults and have a rational conversation. What you think you saw was.."

"I don't want to hear it, Luke. You're a player, always have been and always will be. It was stupid of me to buy into your lines. I'm not going to be just another notch on your belt. Now if you don't mind, I have to be going." She went to turn her back on him, but he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Actually I do mind. You never let me finish what I'm trying to say. Grow up, Brooke. I only wanted to be with you. And if you were going to be another notch on my belt, I would have fucked you last week when you were telling me how much you wanted me. I wasn't sleeping with anyone the day you came over. Did you take a good look who was laying with me?" He looked at her and she just nodded no and went to say she didn't care anymore but he cut her off. "I was with your best friend, Brooke. I was with Hailey, because her and Nathan had a fight. He does live in the same house as I do and she needed someone to talk to. I was so tired from being up studying with you the entire night before that I fell asleep shortly after she cried herself to sleep in our hug. I have no feelings for Hailey and if you hadn't noticed" he said and pointed to Nathan and Hailey kissing near his car. "I wouldn't do that to my brother or you. Ask Hailey if you don't believe me. I'm sick of you always making me feel like the bad guy and a piece of shit. I'm done with this situation. I can't do it anymore. I seriously think you are fucked in the head." He walked away from her towards his car. He didn't stop when she called out his name, or when she fell on her ass chasing after him. He just got in his car and drove away from her and the school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If there was one thing Brooke hated, it was being a judgmental asshole. And she had been with Lucas. She talked to Hailey on the phone that morning and Hailey confirmed what Lucas had told her. She had tried calling and texting him, but got nothing in return. She had made up her mind that Monday morning she would clear up things with Lucas. That was before the power went out. She was alone in a big dark house and for some reason this frightened her. She knew she was being dramatic thinking that she would be buried alive in her house from the blizzard, but she didn't care. She didn't want to be cold and alone. The only thing left to do was throw on some clothes, grab her coat, her car keys and go. She wasn't going to sleep with this much on her mind anyways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas decided he would work on his project for school. He made up his mind that he was going to do his half and give it to Brooke to finish. That way neither of them had to spend anytime together, since they both clearly couldn't stand the other. It was the perfect night for it anyways. His parents had gone out of town for their anniversary, Nathan was at Hailey's, and he had enough candles to burn for months. His room actually looked insanely romantic in this light. He popped a c.d. into his battery-operated radio and threw everything on the floor to begin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas had actually gotten quite a bit of work accomplished in fourty-five minutes. He was really proud of himself. This wasn't how he would have pictured spending his Friday nights a few months ago, but he actually didn't mind. Everything was starting to come together for this project. Between all the work he put in tonight and the research Brooke had done, this was going to be a kick ass project. Brooke. He felt bad for driving away when she fell on her ass. He loved her, but he couldn't stand to be near her anymore. She drove him insane. How could a girl possibly be that difficult? 'Stop thinking about her Luke. She doesn't want to be with you. If you start this, then you'll never get anything done tonight' he thought to himself. He was pulled from his thought when he heard a loud knock on his door. "Who the hell is that?" he thought as he walked to the door.

"Hi, Lucas" she managed to get out through her chattering teeth.

"Are you insane? What the hell are you doing out in this weather?"

"Can…can…i..i..come in?" she chattered.

"Get in here before you freeze, Brooke" he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her through his door. He noticed that she look disheveled, more so than he ever saw. He quickly glanced out his door to see where she parked her car. There was no car there. "Where is your car? Did you walk here" he turned around to ask her. She had already kicked off her boots and jacket and was wrapped up on his bed in his blankets.

"My car broke down about a mile down the road, so I walked the rest of the way here. I was alone and didn't want to be by myself, and I took a chance that you were home."

Lucas sighed. He was glad that she was okay, but annoyed that she came over to ruin his quiet time. "I'll go get you a hot chocolate" he said as he walked out of his room.

Brooke knew he was still mad at her. She could see it on his face, but she knew he wouldn't kick her out. She couldn't lose him; she had to talk to him. So instead of sitting in his bed waiting for him to come back, she went to find him. He was in the living room near the fireplace, boiling a pan of water for the hot chocolate over the flame. She cleared her throat to let him know that she was there, but he just walked past her to the kitchen, with the pan. She stood in the doorway watching him stir the packets into the warm cups. "Thanks, Luke." "Yea. Well I'm going to go crash in Nathan's room so feel free to go back to my room," he said as he tried to hand her a cup of hot coco. She blocked the doorway so that he couldn't leave. He placed both mugs on the counter and threw his hands up in the air. "What now Brooke?" She could see he was highly irritated.

"I'm sorry, Luke."

"Aren't we all. Now if you don't mind I would like to go crash now" he said as he tried to walk around her. Brooke moved for only a second before she grabbed him arm and forced him to look at her.

I really want to thank the following for all the reviews. You guys inspire me to keep writing, so thank you so much!! I hope you continue to read!

BDavisLScott23, xnxdx, brucas82forever, dianehermans, xxlostxangelxx, juicetroop82, and leona


	7. Chapter 8

Brooke didn't know why she stopped him from walking away. It would have been the smart thing to do, because the last thing she needed was another person who would eventually walk out on her. She had to try though. She looked at him standing there, looking at her annoyed and all of her defenses failed. She let go of his arm and when he was about to turn around and walk away she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. This wasn't like any kiss they had shared before. In this moment it was all cards on the table and no holding back. Brooke held the back of his head securely so he couldn't break the kiss. She fought for him to grant her entrance to his mouth and when he did their tongues fought eagerly against each other's.

He lifted her up and pulled her legs around his waist. In this moment he felt weak in the knees. This is what he had wanted for so long, for her to really want him, and not in just in a sexual way. He moved her closer to the counter so he could sit her on the top and fully engulf in the kiss. He put one hand behind her head and the other on her thigh. The taste of her was driving him insane. He kissed her harder than he ever hard before, his tongue intertwining with hers as if they were one.

Brooke wanted him more than she ever thought possible. This was the guy she could see herself marrying one day and starting a family with. He was the one she wanted to share her first time with. She unwrapped her arms from his neck and moved them to his button down shirt, slowly unbuttoning the first two buttons. She was having a hard time getting the other ones undone, because the way he was kissing her was making her see stars. He pulled away from the kiss and slowly worked his way to her neck. She couldn't help but to involuntarily moan. She could feel the smile forming on his lips against her skin. She finally got all the buttons undone and slid his shirt off. She had never seen a more perfect body in her life. He was defined in all the right places and his skin was so soft against her touch. She pulled away from his kisses and jumped off the counter. She walked to the doorway and turned around to see a very confused Lucas staring at her. She walked back towards him and grabbed his hand. "Come with me, Broody." He didn't say anything, but follow behind her.

They walked into Lucas's room. He shut the door behind them, not because he expected anything to happen just more out of habit. He looked at Brooke climbing onto his bed. She was beautiful tonight. The candlelight gave her this glow that made her look so innocent, sweet, and untouchable. He just stood there afraid to move and ruin this moment. He couldn't wait to just lay down and go to bed with her in his arms, but he was also afraid to get so close to her when she looked that good. "Come here Broody" Brooke said and crawled to the end of the bed on her knees. Lucas cautiously approached the bed, and stood at the foot afraid to actually get in the bed.

Brooke put her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you, Lucas Scott. I don't want to play games anymore. I just want you and I to be together, no drama, no lies, and no one to get in the way." "I love you too, Brooke. Thank god, because I couldn't take anymore of this. Lets go to bed, pretty girl," he said as he smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. She kissed his neck as he held her. She knew that tonight she just wanted them to be one. She lightly nibbled on his earlobe and when he let out a small moan, she knew this was the time to make her move. "Lucas, I want you," she said as she pulled away and looked into his deep blue eyes. "You have me already." "No, I mean I want you to make love to me tonight" she said as she saw him hesitate. "Lucas, you are the one for me and I want you to be my first. I think tonight is the night to define our love. Please tell me you want me back." "I do want you Brooke, but I want you to be completely ready." "I am," she said as she kissed him on the lips.

She held on to him as she leaned back on the bed, not breaking their lip lock. Lucas was slowly crawling on the bed, hovering over her. He didn't break the lock either as he undid her shirt. He sat back up and brought her with him as he slid her shirt off. He broke the kiss and looked down at her half naked chest. "You are beautiful Brooke" he said and then slowly started kissing from her neck down her chest. His hands made their way to her back and unclasped her bra. He laid her back on the bed and paid close attention to kissing every inch of her skin. He caressed each of her breasts softly in his hands, as he made his way to them with his lips. She arched her back involuntarily at the pleasure he was causing her. She pulled him back up to her face, needing to feel his mouth on hers. He kissed her passionately as he intertwined their fingers together above her head.

She let go of one of his hands so that she could touch his face while he kissed her. She rubbed her palm over his cheek and down to his defined jawbone. He bit her bottom lip lightly and this nearly drove her over the edge. She moved her hand from his face to his button on his pants. She was so excited and so nervous all at the same time. She could feel Lucas's bulge in his pants while trying to undo his button. This made her lose her focus and she rubbed it over his jeans. The friction this was causing almost made Lucas come undone at that moment. He quickly undid the button on his jeans to help Brooke along. She pulled his pants down with her feet and he kicked them off. He moved his hands over her perfectly flat stomach and undid her pants button. He broke from the kiss, panting and whispered, "Are you sure about this, baby? Once I get started I don't think I'll be able to stop." She looked into his deep, sincere eyes and said "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." He dipped his head back down and covered her mouth with his own.

They layed next to each other completely exposed and just kissed for a while. Lucas prolonged it for as long as he could just in case Brooke wanted to back out. When he was completely sure that she wasn't going to he pulled one of her legs over his waist. He softly moved his hands, caressing her thigh and her ass before moving to her center. He shivered when he touched her and he thought she was going to make him stop, but instead she whispered, "Touch me more, Luke. Your touch feels so nice." He slowly parted her center with his fingers and the way she was so wet turned him on. He smiled and kissed her on the lips while he glided one finger in her. "Mmmm Lucas, that feels so good. Mmmm" she panted. He inserted another finger slowly and rubbed her bud with his thumb. Brooke was fidgeting underneath him, moaning and arching her back. Her free hand was clawing at his back. He had to see her eyes so he stopped what he was doing. Her eyes quickly shot open and she panted, "Please don't stop." Lucas responded with, "I want you to look at me so I know it feels good when I take you over the edge." Brooke's gaze didn't falter once when Lucas took her over the edge. She clawed at his back and cried into his neck at the ecstasy he caused her.

When her breathing finally evened out, her hand went down and rubbed over Lucas's rock hard erection. He threw his head back and moaned out in pleasure. Brooke was trying to move down so that she could properly repay him for what he did to her, when he stopped her. "Brooke, you don't have to do that. Tonight is all about you," he said as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "No, Lucas tonight is about us" she said as she edged her way down on the bed. She moved herself in-between his thighs and lowered her head. She kissed the tip of his penis and he moaned out. He reached his hand down to where hers was and intertwined their fingers together. Brooke took him in her mouth. She had never done this before and wasn't sure what to do, but from the noises he was making she figured she was doing it right. She felt him get really hard and he squeezed her hand. She did not want him to cum while she was down there, but she didn't want to stop either. Thankfully he sat up and pulled her away from his erection to his mouth. "I can't wait any longer baby, I need to be in you," he whispered into her ear while stroking her back. Brooke moaned, "okay" while kissing his neck and his collarbone.

He laid her gently on her back and maneuvered himself between her legs. He reached over her to his nightstand and pulled out a condom. He smiled at her while rolling it on and positioned himself at her entrance. He then leaned down till their noses were touching. "I love you, Brooke." "I love you too, Lucas." "Promise me you will tell me if I hurt you? "I promise" she said and kissed the tip of his nose. He gently pushed himself into her, watching her face to see if he hurt her in any way. He stayed still for a minute because he wanted her to be able to adjust to him, and because she was so tight he thought he would finish that instant he entered her. He slowly started moving in and out of her. After a few minutes they were in sync with each other. Brooke had wrapped her legs around his back and each time he would thrust in she would arch up. What was happening between them was magical, a night neither one of them would ever forget. Lucas had been with many girls, but he never made love to one of them. This wasn't a quick fuck for him; it was a defining moment in his life where he knew there would never be anyone else who could replace Brooke. He quickened his pace within her when she was clawing at him and telling him to go faster. He was panting and her facial expressions were telling him that she was enjoying what he was doing. He knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, but he wouldn't go over the edge until he brought her with him. "Luke, I'm so close. This feels so….uhhhhhhh." Brooke grew tight around him and every part of her body was shaking from the orgasm, that it brought Lucas over the edge in her. He layed on top of her panting, and gasping for breath. When his breathing finally steadied he got off of her and layed on the bed beside her. "That was.." "Amazing" she finished the sentence for him. He pulled her body to his and kissed the top of her head. "Brooke Davis, you are something else. Amazing can't even describe what that was like with you. I want to marry you."

**Okay I tried to make that as tasteful as possible so I hope you all liked it. I will try to update as much as possible because I hate when people leave you hanging on stories. Also, tomorrow I definitely wont be able to update because I have work and school. I will try to have the next chapter completed and up sometime Tuesday. Hope you all continue reading!**


	8. Chapter 9

Ok so I know I said there would be no update today, but I had a few extra minutes and a lunch to write down the next chapter. I wanted to do this chapter because I couldn't sleep last night deciding how I wanted to take this and I figured this was the best idea. Let me know what you think or if you do/do not like it.

Brooke woke up the next morning with a big smile on her face. She was wrapped in his arms, while he slept peacefully next to her. She slid out of his arms, careful not to wake him, and threw on some of his sweats to match the sweatshirt she had on and headed to the bathroom. She went pee and then used some of Lucas's mouthwash. She didn't want to have to kiss him with her morning breath. When she lifted her head from washing her mouth she was startled. Standing behind her was Lucas, looking god-like after just waking. He slid his arms around her waist and stood behind her; looking at the two of them in the mirror. "We look good, don't we baby" he whispered into her ear.

She twisted in his arms so they were facing each other. She smiled at him and said, "Actually Broody, you look so good because you're standing beside me. I always look good" and giggled. "Oh is that so?" "MmmmHmm." He learned forward and kissed her. It wasn't meant to be anything other than a short, sweet kiss but Brooke deepened the kiss. She pushed herself onto the countertop and pulled Lucas between her legs. One of her hands held his head securely in place by the nape of his neck, the other rubbed over his back and down to his ass. She could feel how turned on he was getting. He pulled her against his chest and ground his lower half with hers. She moaned out in pleasure and he pulled away knowing if he didn't breath he was going to take her on the bathroom counter. He looked at her and she looked down, kind of embarrassed. Her cheeks were flushed with a shade of red, and her lips red and swollen from the passion of their kiss. He put his index finger under her chin and gently tilted her head up till they were eye to eye. "Pretty girl, you have far too much clothing on for this to happen again, right here. I want you so bad. I'm addicted to you. I'm seriously debating having my way with you right here on this counter. Do you want to do this again?" he asked her, his eyes smoldering with lust. There was nothing more she wanted than to pick up where they left off last night. She bit her bottom lip and just nodded to him, unable to answer him any other way. He kissed her gently on the lips and said he'd meet her back in his room after he went to the bathroom.

Brooke kicked off the sweatpants and climbed into Lucas's bed. She didn't want to have to delay what they were about to do, any longer than necessary. She was already far to turned on to refuse him now. Her lower half was aching and needed him. 'What is taking him so long' she thought to herself, even though it had only been less than two minutes. She looked up when Lucas entered the room and closed his door. He was so excited; he didn't even pretend to be casual in his movements. He jumped on the bed and crashed his lips onto hers. Their hands were roaming all over each other, rediscovering every inch of each other all over again. They were already sweating and panting when Lucas positioned himself at her entrance. She reached up and kissed his lips gently. He was just about to enter her when he heard the front door slam, and his parents yelling at each other. Brooke giggled and said, "Saved by the bell, Broody." He was annoyed. This was going to be a weekend he could have Brooke all to himself and now his parents had to come home early. He pulled himself off of her and threw on his clothes. He was embarrassed that Brooke was hearing his parent's air out all of their family's problems. She saw the look of discomfort on his face and knew that she should go. She threw on her clothes and grabbed her jacket. She walked over to him and pulled his face to hers. "Call me later, and…I love you, Lucas. Last night was so amazing." He pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered, "I love you too, and I always will" before she walked out his door and went off to find her car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thankfully, when Brooke found her car it turned right over for her. She was worried about Lucas and wanted to call to make sure he was okay, but decided against it. She didn't want to push anything and he knew she was there for him if he needed it, or wanted to talk. She carefully drove back to her house, to do her chores, grab some breakfast, and relax.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been nearly 12 hours since Brooke had left Lucas's house and still she hadn't heard anything from him yet. She saw the look on his face when she was leaving and that worried her. He didn't need to feel embarrassed because of problems his parents were having, hell she had many that he didn't know about either. She decided against calling him, but threw him a text.

'Luke just wanted to make sure you were ok. I'm here if you need me. Love, B'

About five minutes later her phone vibrated on the nightstand next to her bed. She picked it up and read the text. 'ok, thanks. –Luke.' She tried not to take it personally that he didn't want to talk to her about it, but something about the situation bothered her. She closed her eyes and decided that she would sleep on it. She had, had a long night before and her body liked the idea of sleep. She pulled her down comforter up around her head, and quickly fell asleep.

She woke up at 2:30 in the morning to her cell phone ringing and someone banging on the door. She flipped open her cell phone when she saw that it was Lucas and answered groggily, "Luke, do you know what time it is?" He replied in a slurred voice, "Brooke, I'm out front. Let me in. I need to see you." He had never sounded so vulnerable, or scared in all of the time she had known him, and it scared her. She raced down the stairs and opened the door. She pulled Lucas quickly inside and locked the door. "Are you drunk?" "I've had a few drinks. I had to see you. I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis do you know that?" "I know you do, Luke. I love you too. Do you want to tell me what's going on, that has you all messed up?" "I do Brooke, but the room is spinning, I need to lie down." She took his hand and led him upstairs to her room. She placed him on her bed and took a seat in the chair at her desk.

When she heard him let out a little whimper she went and layed next to him on the bed, softly cradling his head in her arms. She gently ran her fingers though his hair, in a way to comfort him. He continued to cry, but wouldn't open up and tell Brooke why. She tried to ask him, but he just kissed her. One thing led to the next and she was lying naked beneath him. This time was nothing like the night before. Lucas didn't take his time, he wasn't as gentle. When she whimpered he went harder. "Luke, you're hurting me. Take your time, I'm not going anywhere." He looked into her eyes and mumbled an apology, but continued at his pace. The build up was intense. She felt so good; he knew she wasn't enjoying this though. He was frantic to be with her, she was everything to him and he never wants this to end. Just the thought of losing her makes him go harder and faster. He tries to kiss her, but she turns her head and let the tears slip from her eyes. He buries himself into her neck and leaves his marks all over her. She is his. He wants the world to know that they belong together. He isn't careful, he wasn't prepared and he didn't protect either one of them. Everything was rushing through his head. He couldn't take it anymore---he's hurting inside, he's scared and he's hurting her and making her cry; he finally releases all of himself into her when he can hold off no longer, and collapses on to the bed beside her, crying hysterically.

Brooke just lays there stunned. This wasn't what she had wanted or expected from Lucas. The tears slip out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Lucas finally notices and instantly pulls her to him. He cried into her hair and repeated, "I'm so sorry Brooke. I didn't mean to be so rough. I love you." She pulls away from his grasp and sits on the edge of her bed. "Lucas, I need you to tell me what is going on. This isn't you. I know you're keeping something from me. You intentionally were hurting me, this isn't you. Not the same you who was so careful and attentive last night. Please just let me in." He gets off of the bed and kneels down in front of her, his hands intertwined with hers, his head in her lap. "Brooke, my parents are making us move…to California." Brooke takes in a deep breath and then the tears come. This is what Brooke feared the most—Lucas disappearing from her life. She lets go of his hands and walks to her closet. She pulls on a tee shirt and her sweats. Even after she was dressed she continued to fumble around in her closet, looking for nothing, but avoiding Lucas.

He knew it. She was going to run away from him. This was the moment that would make or break them, and it appeared that he knew what the answer was going to be. This is why he didn't want to tell her. He pulled his jeans back on and walked over to where she was. He didn't touch her, he knew she didn't want that right now, especially with the way he had just been moments ago. "Can you tell me what you're thinking Brooke?" This stopped her from fumbling around, but she didn't turn around just yet. He could see her shaking and trying to hold back the sobs he had let out all day; knowing that this moment would break her as much as it had him when he got the news. She slowly turned around and faced him. He couldn't bear this distance between them in that moment. He had to touch her, hold her, and let her know that no matter how much distance was between them; she was the only one for him. "When are you leaving?" she whispered, holding him back at arms length. "In two weeks" he choked out. She went to her dresser and pulled out the clothes she had just washed. She grabbed his sweatshirt and sweatpants that she had borrowed from him last night. "I think you'll need these back" she said as she handed him his clothes.

"Don't do this Brooke. Don't push me away. Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean we have to break up. You're it for me. I don't want anyone else. I told you last night I wanted to marry you and I meant every word I said. If I could I would marry you right now. I promise the day I turn eighteen, in six months I will be back here with you." "Lucas don't. We both know that distance is hard enough when you have been together with someone for years, but we have only been together for a few days." "It doesn't change anything. You're all that I want." "Look, why don't we just take the next few weeks in stride Luke. We're both young. You have so much life to live before you settle down, and I want you to live it." "Not without you Brooke" he fought back. He saw what she was doing and he knew she had already made up her mind. "I'm tired Luke, I think you should go home. I'll see you at school on Monday." "Don't do this Brooke. I cant live without you" he said as she pushed him out of her bedroom door and shut it. "Goodnight" she whispered before sliding down the door into a pile of tears on the floor.

He went home a mess. He couldn't let her do this to them. They were going to change the world together someday. He tried to call, but no answer. He knew she would delete his voicemail so he decided to send her a text.

Brooke, I love you. I think deep down inside I always have. You're the only person I can image next to me when all of my dreams come true. You were the first dream and I want you to be with me for the rest. Don't push me away. I know you love me. I promise I will be back in six months when I turn eighteen. Will you marry me when I come back? I'm begging you to be my wife. I love you, Lucas

He sat for two hours waiting for a response, but nothing. He hugged his pillow and cried into it until he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 10

The past few days had flown by. Brooke couldn't believe it was almost Friday, almost the day for the Scott brothers' goodbye party. Everyone had planned it for the weekend before they left, so that they could all enjoy themselves and not have to worry about the teary goodbyes just yet. Brooke had still spent almost everyday working on the project with Lucas, but not talking to him about anything non-school related. She stopped allowing him to touch her because when she did on Monday and they gave into each other, Lucas cried and begged for her to tell him that she loved him. She was trying to make this easier for the both of them, but the more she thought about him leaving; the more her stomach tied into knots. She had even gotten physically sick twice when she thought about him leaving for good.

Tonight the Scott brothers had a Thursday game to go win. Brooke practically had to push Lucas out her door that day so he would go. He didn't want to go to the game when he could be spending precious time with her. She had told him she didn't want him there and she needed time to herself tonight. He walked away, but not before she saw a single tear slip from his eye. She felt like she was suffocating. She couldn't lose him, let him walk away; no matter how long or short a period it was. She ran up to her room and picked up her phone. She needed to hear the comforting voice of someone who knew her better than everyone else. "Hey baby, is everything okay?" "Mom, I need you. Please come home" she begged. Her mother knew something was wrong so she told Brooke she would be on a plane home that night. Lucky for Brooke, she had gone to New York and the plane ride wasn't a long one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tree Hill had won the game tonight. It was a close one though and both Scott brothers knew Whitey was going to chew their asses out for not being focused. Neither of them seemed to care tonight. While Whitey chewed them out in the locker room, they both barely listened. Nathan was to preoccupied with seeing Haley in less than ten minutes, and Lucas's mind was on what Brooke had been up to for the past five hours. He was debating whether to go and see her because he didn't want to piss her off, but he knew his heart would win over and he'd be at her house. His mind was actually wandering back to the other night while Whitey bitched in his face.

_They had books and supplies everywhere. Her hair was a mess and he was laughing at how stressed out she was getting. "Funny Lucas, keep laughing because while you're off in California soaking up a tan, I'll be here in work up to my neck with his project. I'll probably end up failing this stupid project and have to retake my senior year." He just sat and watched her throw her hands up in the air and rambling on about everything. He wanted to etch this vision of her into his mind. This was his pretty girl after all. 'I'll be here, while you're on dates with blonde…."When he could bear no more he reached over to her and kissed her hard. He knew this would distract her from her ranting and he so desperately needed to touch her. _

_Without breaking the kiss she moved across the floor and straddled his lap. He loved when she did this, took control. She pressed herself hard against him and grabbed the little hair he had, while making an attack on his mouth. Her tongue fought with his and he knew he had met his match. No one had ever kissed him back with this much force or passion. She pulled her face away from his and devoured his neck. He knew she was leaving marks, but he didn't care. She reached her hand down and rubbed his groin through the outside of his jeans. He was rock hard. She whispered huskily into his ear, "You're so hard baby. Is this for me?" He moaned out in pleasure and in a shaky voice said, "Only for you." "I'm so wet for you, Lucas. Feel this" she said as she shoved his hands up her skirt and between her thighs. He pushed her underwear to the side and rubbed his fingers around her bud. "Oh God, Lucas. You feel soooooooo good" she groaned into his neck, while pushing her lower half into his hands and his growing bulge. Lucas usually didn't talk dirty, but he was so turned on by her. "You really are wet baby. Do you wanna feel me in you?" "MmmmHmmm" she groaned. He inserted a finger into her and she cried out in pleasure. He didn't like this angle and he wanted to taster her. He flipped her over on her back and plunged his head in-between her thighs. He was taking his time driving her insane, with a mix of pleasure from his fingers and his mouth." You taste so fucking good. Do you like that? Do I feel good baby?" She was withering all over the floor and arching her back, moaning "oh yea Luke, don't stop." He finally drove her over the edge and had her screaming his name and holding on to his hair for dear life. He needed to be in her. He quickly discarded his clothes and slid between her legs…._

"Snap out of it, Lucas" Whitey screamed in his face. "Just get out of my office, and go home" he yelled as he pushed the two Scott boys out of his office.

"Jesus Christ, Luke. You were having a wet dream in there." Nathan laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about" Lucas snapped at him.

"Whitey was screaming in your face about how you missed three easy shots and you moaned at him, with this glazed over look in your eyes." Nathan said almost in hysterics.

"Whatever. You were doing it the entire game. I saw the way you and Haley were looking at each other." Lucas said a bit embarrassed that his brother actually heard him moan. "You were more concerned about scoring with her than actually making shots."

"When did we get so wrapped up in their hands? Anyways, see you later Luke. I'm off to start a new scoring record tonight" Nathan winked as he walked away towards Haley.

"Disgusting image, Nate. Thanks" Lucas hollered as he walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke's mother had made it home in record time. They had already been talking for an hour before Brooke realized the game had ended and Lucas would probably come over. They had discussed Lucas in great detail during that time. Her mother saw the hurt in her eyes, caused by this situation as well as her. She knew she had to do something to help Brooke, her only daughter, the girl she would give up everything for. She had given up her true love and lived a miserable marriage to Brooke's father all these years. The only this that she had gotten out of the deal was her beautiful baby girl. And she wasn't about to let her go through the same thing. "I'll fix…." Victoria started but was cut off by a knock at the door.

Victoria answered the door to find the boy who must be Lucas, standing there. Lucas glanced back at the number on the door to make sure he hadn't actually gone to the wrong house. "Uhhh…is Brooke here" Lucas asked nervously. "You must be Lucas. I'm Victoria, her mom. It's so nice to finally meet you. Please come in" she said as she backed up so he could enter the house. 'God damn' Lucas thought to himself. 'Now I see where Brooke gets her looks from. So classy and yet sexy' he thought as he realized he had a dumb smirk on his face. He was quickly brought out of his trance when Brooke walked through the kitchen. He smiled at her, but she didn't say anything to him. Instead, she walked over to him and pulled him into such a warm, gentle embrace. "Hey Broody" she whispered into his chest. He couldn't help but hug her back. He kissed the top of her head and held her long dark locks in his grasp. She smelled so good; a mix of perfume, laundry detergent and him. He so badly wanted to kiss her, but thought it would be rude to do in front of her mother.

"Lucas it was so nice to meet you. You take good care of my baby here. Brooke, I have to run out for a few hours to take care of business, but I'll be back."

Brooke broke out of the hug with Lucas and just looked at her mother. "Don't leave mom" she asked almost begging. "Sweetheart, I promise you will like what I have to go do. I promise I will only be gone for a few hours. In the meantime I'm sure this young man wouldn't mind keeping you company and looking after you while I run out." "No ma'am it's not a problem. If I could, I'd spend all my time with your daughter" Lucas said as he intertwined his fingers with Brookes. "Thank you Lucas. I'm so glad she has had you in my absence. Her eyes light up when she talks about you. I know you would never hurt her." "Mom" Brooke groaned, clearly embarrassed by her words. She knew this excited Lucas, because of the way he was rubbing the inside of her palm with his thumb. Victoria quickly kissed her daughters cheek and walked out the front door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke decided that she and Lucas could spend some quality time together away from her bedroom. Don't get the wrong idea, Brooke loved every minute that she and Lucas spent there, but she didn't want their relationship to be just about sex. She pushed him on the couch and popped in a D.V.D., a comedy he picked. "How was the game, Broody? Did you score?" Lucas laughed. He knew she was being cute with him. "It sucked. Not much, I was saving all that scoring for tonight" he said as he kinked his eyes brows at her. "Not tonight, I want to do something different" she said and just stared at him. He looked so good sprawled out on her couch. He had on his jeans that were baggy, but fitted in all the right spots, a white tee-shirt under his flannel button up, and his beloved baseball cap. He looked like a god. This is how she wanted to remember him once he left next week. 'Oh god. It's too soon. He can't leave me' Brooke thought panicking. She felt sick. Lucas saw the look of panic across her face. "What's wrong Brooke" he asked as he sat up. She ignored him and ran to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Lucas followed her into the bathroom. He watched her lean over and get sick. He didn't want to ever see her sick. He sat next to her and held her hair back while she threw up. When she was done she got up and washed her mouth out with rinse. "Baby, let's get you to bed. You're sick. I'll make you some soup." "I'm not sick Lucas" she blurted out. "Every time I think about you leaving next week I get sick. I can't stand the thought of you not here with me. To not be able to touch you everyday. I already miss you so much and you're right here next to me" she cried as he pulled her into a hug. "That's why I've been pushing you away, because I won't be able to stand it when you leave me" she cried almost screaming. Lucas was about to say something when Victoria beat him to it, "Honey, if Lucas doesn't want to move than he doesn't have to, both him and Nathan."

Lucas looked at her stunned for a minute, before getting out "What do you mean?" "Luke, your mother and I go back a long time, but tonight we put aside our difference for you kids. My daughter is desperately in love with you and I think, no I know, you feel the same for her. Since I've filed for divorce from my husband, I'm going to be here at home for my baby girl. I've spoken to your parents and there are more than enough rooms in this house if you'd like to stay with us." Lucas almost dove at Victoria. "Are you serious? We can stay with you? We really don't have to go" he yelled out so excitedly that he almost started crying. "I'm sure and your parents have agreed to it, if that's what you want."

Lucas ran to Brooke and pulled her face to his. "I'm not leaving you baby! I'm going to kiss you everyday for the rest of my life" he blurted before crashing his lips to hers. He pulled back quickly and ran for the door. "Thank you so much Victoria. I have to go find Nathan. Brooke, baby, I'll see you in the morning." Brooke laughed when he almost fell out the door. She pulled her mother into a hug and whispered "You have no idea what this means to me, mom. That boy is my entire world." "I know and I wasn't about to watch it crash and burn around you. You deserve better than what your father and I have given you. It's time we give back to you." Victoria and Brooke both laughed hysterically when they heard Lucas out front yelling "Woo-hoo! I love you, Brooke Davis and I'm never leaving you." "What did I get myself into" Victoria asked Brooke. "You have no idea, mom" Brooke said nervously. Her mind started to wander away from the events that just happened to something from a few weeks ago.

Ok what do you think? This is totally Brucas end game so those of you who thought I'd break them apart, have no fear. I know what I want to come next but I thought Id wait for some input if there was something you guys would like to see. Let me know!


	10. Chapter 11

It had been two weeks since the Scott boys moved in the Davis household. Things were going relatively well. Brookes mother had signed the divorce papers and he had cut off the money supply. The only thing he left was the house and their two cars. Victoria didn't care. She was an independent woman and she could provide for her daughter and herself. She had already gotten a great job making decent money. Everything seemed to be going fairly well in the household. Everyone did their own things and they all got along great.

That was until this morning.

"Brooke, there are other people in this household who need to use the bathroom too, you know" Nathan exclaimed while pounding on the door.

"Can you wait one damn second, please? If Lucas wasn't in here for an hour, I'd already be out" Brooked hissed back.

Lucas came careening out of his room and yelled at the door. "Sweetheart, I did today what you do every damn morning. It would be nice if you considered the fact that you're not the only one who lives in this house and needs to get ready in the morning."

Brooke stomped out of the bathroom and got right in Lucas' face. "For your information asshole, I've been in the bathroom less than ten minutes, but since you and Nathan need more time to pamper yourselves; it's all yours" she said as she pushed past Lucas.

"It's about time bitch" Nathan huffed.

"Hey, watch your mouth. Do NOT talk to her…."Lucas spat at Nathan, but got the door slammed in his face. Behind him Brooke slammed and locked her door while shouting, "I don't need you to defend me Luke."

"Fabulous, just fucking.." Lucas said as he turned around and came face to face with Victoria.

"Nice mouth kid" Victoria smirked. She then turned around and headed downstairs, but not before yelling, "Everyone downstairs in twenty minutes!"

Lucas slumped his shoulders and walked to Brookes door. He knocked lightly on the door. "Baby, I'm sorry can I come in?"

"Eat shit, Lucas" she yelled.

"Seriously Brooke. Just open the stupid door." He heard her unlocked the door and walk away. He turned the handle and entered cautiously, waiting for something to be thrown at him. Brooke was in her closets picking out clothes, so Lucas figured he was safe to plop down on her bed. He loved being in her bed, it was so warm and soft. Just like her skin. Skin he hasn't been able to touch since before he even moved in. It was starting to drive him insane not being able to have her. He was sure all of the snipping this morning had a lot to do with the fact that they were all sexually deprived. Even Nathan hadn't been able to see Haley, although he was sure he heard them in the locker room last week.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Brooke walked out of the closet in nothing but her bra and underwear. "Pink or black" she asked him about her shirts. 'Is she seriously half naked in front of me, and asking me to pick a color when I haven't seen her this exposed in almost three weeks' he though to himself. "Neither" he replied. 'Fifteen minutes, I can definitely get her off in that time frame' he thought as he climber off the bed.

"You don't like either of them" she asked while he came up behind her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her against himself. "I don't want you to wear anything, pretty girl. I just want, no NEED to feel you," he said as he slinked one hand across her abdomen and the other massaged her breast. She involuntarily pushed herself against him harder and moaned. "Mmmm Luke, your hands are so soft."

His hand not preoccupied by her breast, skimmed the waistband of her panties. He was just about to go in when she stopped him. "Luke, we cant. My mother is downstairs." He kissed her neck and mumbled, "Baby, it's been almost three weeks. I need to feel you all over me. I promise I'll be quiet." Brooke groaned. She wanted this as much as he did, but she wouldn't do that will her mom downstairs. She pulled away and kissed him real quick. "We'll think of something" she winked before heading back to the closet.

Lucas fell back on the bed. There was no point in arguing with her. When she made up her mind, no one could change it. That's one of the things he loved about her. She was so stubborn and couldn't be pushed around, but when it came to sex—he hated it. 'I guess it's going to be another night of jerking off' he thought miserably to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Victoria had made them breakfast and was waiting to give her speech. They all thought she would flip out about what had happened this morning, but she was very cool and calm.

"To avoid another disaster like this morning, I am switching rooms with Brooke so that she has her own bathroom. That way you guys don't have to wait on her. Also, I have to go on a business trip this afternoon until Wednesday. I expect for the next five days that things will remain the same as when I am here. No parties and no booze, is this understood" Victoria asked.

"Yes" they all said in unison. This statement was not for her daughter, but the two boys staying with her.

This did not bother Lucas in the least. He was just so excited that he could finally have some private time with Brooke. He was already imaging all of the sex they could have. 'Hey, she didn't say no sex' he thought coyly to himself. Brooke saw the smirk on his face. It was the same one she had, because she knew what he was thinking and it was her exact thoughts.

Nathan was staying at Haley's tonight, but he had other plans for the weekend…

Ok I know this was a quick update, but I just got home from school and working all day. I promise the one tomorrow will be a whole lot longer! Let me know what you think? Like it/Hate it? Review! I love all the comments you guys give!


	11. Chapter 12

Lucas was looking forward to going home this afternoon and hanging out with Brooke. That was until Whitey told the team that they had a mandatory afternoon practice, and they couldn't leave until they were in perfect shape. Brooke was pretty bummed out when he told her, but she told him she would make him dinner for when he got home.

Brooke was a bit nervous about what to make for dinner. She wasn't sure what Lucas liked, and she had forgotten to ask him. She settled on going to the grocery store when school got out. She walked up and down the isles a few times before deciding she would cook a few things. She got pasta, steak tips, vegetables, potatoes, and chicken. Thank god Luke had a few hours of practice in front of him because this was going to take her forever to cook!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was so tired as he walked out of the gym to his car. Every single muscle in his body hurt, he was hungry, tired, and just wanted to sleep. He wasn't sure how long practice had actually been since the clock disappeared off the wall, but he figured it had to be at least seven thirty. He started his car and freaked out when he saw what time it was. 'Fucking Whitey, keeping us here until ten forty-five. This is bullshit. Brooke is going to think I went out. Shit" he thought as he picked up his phone. He had a text message from her from nine forty-five.

Broody, I know practice is running late tonight and you're probably tired. I made you dinner, go into kitchen when you get home and eat up. I don't feel too good so I'm going to go sleep. I love you. –B

He couldn't help but smile. His baby girl was so thoughtful when it came to him. He almost felt bad thinking she would be mad. When he got home it smelled good. He wasn't sure what she had cooked, but he would eat just about anything at this point. He didn't expect what he walked into. It was like Thanksgiving. He knew she must have been in the kitchen for hours making this for him. He picked one of everything and sat down to eat. Brooke had never cooked for him before, but this had to be better than anything he had ever eaten. He even grabbed seconds of a few things before cleaning up the kitchen and heading up to shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hot water felt so good beating off of his back. He leaned against the wall and steadied himself with his arms holding his weight. Everything felt tight and sore to even move a little bit. He didn't understand why Whitey had to go this hard on them. They were undefeated and the highest ranked team in the state of North Carolina. He was just thankful he had the next few days off with no practice, otherwise he would probably collapse. He was too tired to even think about sex tonight, and that surprised him since that was all that was on his mind the entire day. He cleaned up and went to get dressed. He was just about to jump into bed and go to sleep when he realized that Victoria wasn't home and he could go curl up with Brooke. That was all that he wanted right now; to go to sleep with his baby girl in his arms.

He crept down the hall quietly, because he didn't want to wake her. She had told him she wasn't feeling good so he wanted her to have her rest. He opened her door, but she didn't move so he quickly entered and closed the door behind him. She always slept on the right side of the bed so he crept to the left and pulled back the covers. She mumbled "Lucas" incoherently and he just kissed her shoulder and told her to get some sleep. He put his arm around her and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke woke up and went to stretch her limbs when she noticed Lucas sleeping next to her. She didn't want to wake him so she slipped his arm off of her and went to get up. "Where are you going? Just stay with me in bed" Lucas mumbled. "I'll be back I just need to go to the bathroom" she whispered as she slipped out of the room.

After she went to the bathroom she decided to take a quick shower. Maybe that would make her feel a little bit better. She let the warm water run over her for a good ten minutes. This was the time of the day she enjoyed most. It was her time to just enjoy the heat, collect her thoughts, and relax her mind. When she stepped out she did feel better. She threw on her bathrobe and headed to her room. She could hear Lucas snoring when she got in, so she was extra quiet while she picked up a few of her things. She accidentally bumped into her shelf, and before she could grab it her favorite snow globe fell on the floor and smashed.

Lucas jumped out of bed, clearly startled. "Brooke, are you okay" he asked. "Yea Luke, I just bumped into the shelf. Go back to sleep." He walked over to her and helped clean up the mess. His back hurt badly, and when he went to stand up he flinched. This didn't go unnoticed by Brooke. She threw away the pieces and made him go back to the bed. Once he was lying down, she went downstairs and heated up her bean sack, heat pad. She made her way back to her room with it and walked over to Luke. She put her hands under the covers and pulled his shirt over his head. "Mmmm Brooke, just what I was thinking" Luke mumbled to her. "Don't get to excited Broody Boy. Turn over." He was curious as to what she was doing, but did as he was told.

She climbed on the bed and straddled herself on him, just below his butt. She laid the heating pad on his lower back and then rubbed her hands on his back. She worked out all the kinks she felt, all the way up to his shoulders. He had such a long torso that she had to lean herself against him. She heard him moan, but didn't want him to think about sex in this moment. She just wanted him to feel at his best and this was her way of helping him. She moved further up on him so that she could rub his arms. She knew that he had been working out more lately, because his muscles were getting bigger. "Brooke, you have no idea how good this feels. Thank you so much" he said and kissed her hands.

After forty minutes she stopped rubbing him and just laid herself against his back. He felt so warm and it was nice to be close to him. "Hey Brooke, do you mind getting off of me so I can turn around" Lucas said. She felt kind of rejected in that moment, but she wouldn't let him know that. "Sure" she said and climbed off of him. She was just about to get up from the bed when Lucas' hand grabbed her arm. "No way Pretty Girl. I just wanted to turn around while you sat on me like that" he said with a smirk. Brooke decided to tease him a little bit. "Sorry Luke, moment has passed. I feel like getting up now." "Brooke, please don't do..." he begged before he realized she was climbing back on top of him.

He reached up to her face and pulled her down to his own. She let him kiss her, but not the kind of kiss he wanted. She wanted to tease him a little bit, and make him work for it. He knew what she was doing, so he released one of his hands from her face and pulled the ties to her bathrobe. As his hands made their way inside, he was the one who got a surprise. She didn't have anything on underneath. He took one of her breast into his hand and massaged it with his fingertips. This made her open her mouth in surprise and he finally got the entrance he had been begging her for. She tasted like mint this morning. His tongue massages circles around hers. He wanted to be closer, almost so they couldn't breathe, so he pulled his hand behind her head and held her there.

Her hands rubbed all over his chest. She could feel him rock hard underneath her but he wasn't letting her move. This was his turn to tease her and be stubborn. He pinched one of her nipples between his fingers and she moaned. For some reason her breasts felt like they were larger than he remembered. Maybe it was from the lack doing this lately, which made him forget. Either way he wasn't complaining. Having Brooke Davis on top of him was a dream come true. "Baby I wanna do this so bad, but I don't know if I have the strength" Lucas said, hoping she was getting at what he was saying. Sure enough she did. She climbed off of him and dropped her robe and then pulled his shorts off.

He pulled her back on top of him. She was trying to tease him by rubbing herself on him, but not fully touching him. "Brooke you are driving me insane. Just touch me. I wanna feel you. Don't you wanna feel me in you" he asked as he nibbled on her neck. He moved his attention back to her lips. He pulled her face to his and kissed her hard. The kissing intensified as Brookes hand made its way down his lean torso. He could feel her swollen lips against his own, and his tongue twirled back and forth with hers. They could barely breathe and Lucas only let up when he felt her hand around his throbbing member and guiding it right where he wanted to be. She teased him by rubbing it around her extremely wet lips and the spot he needed to be. He thrust his hips upward and because where she had guided it in that exact moment, he pushed himself into her.

He watched her throw her head back and moan. She looked beautiful. Her eyes were shut and her swollen lips twitched, while her brown wavy locks fell against her back. It was enough to make Lucas finish off right there but he held back. Brooke pushed herself up on his chest, arched her back, and slowly started moving herself up and down on Lucas. Every time she thrust herself down on him she let out a moan. He had never felt her go this far. She threw her head back and cried out. He glided his hands up her sides and found his way to her breasts. He kneaded at them when she cried out, "Luke, oh Luke. Uhhhh this feels so good."

He knew that she was close and he was almost there. He needed her to go faster because the build up was killing him. His hands left her breasts and found their way to her hips. He was pushing her up and down as fast as they both could move, almost leaving handprints in the process. He felt her clenching her walls around him she leaned forward when her orgasm hit. She couldn't slow down or he wouldn't get the finish he needed. He flipped her over on the bed and went into her faster than he ever had before. She was clawing his back and yelling out in pleasure. He was mere seconds away from exploding and he knew it. In fact the way her headboard was banging off the wall, he thought maybe the neighbors knew it too. He felt her clench around him once again and yell out, "Oh god, Luke" before finally losing the battle and finishing off. He collapsed on the bed beside her. She pulled him to her and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke had a job interview at six o'clock that evening. She wanted to make some money that she could put away for her future, so she got an interview at the local café. The manager loved her right away. She was a little old woman, and thought Brooke was perfect for the job. After ten minutes of talking with her, Brooke had the job. It wasn't a lot of money and not many hours, but Brooke took it. She sat and talked with the woman over coffee for an hour before heading back home. She had planned to have a quiet night in with a few friends.

Too bad no one told Nathan that…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Brooke arrived home she was infuriated. She heard loud music coming from the house. On her way in she saw beer bottles all over the lawn and in the bushes. She looked around in complete shock. Her house was packed with kids from school, smoking, drinking, and doing god knows what else. She looked for Nathan in the kitchen and the living room, but he was nowhere to be found. She figured with his track records that he was probably upstairs. This party had Nathan Scott written all over it.

She stomped her way through the hallway and up the stairs. The first room she looked in was his, but he wasn't there. She checked her mothers' room, but nothing. She looked in her room and he wasn't there, but someone else from school was. When she saw them on the bed she was so disgusted. "Get the hell out of my room. Get out of my house" she screamed at Bree and Scott from her math class. She slammed her door and looked around. There was only one room left up her. "Lucas fucking Scott" she screamed and pushed through his door. No Lucas, but Nathan was there. He jumped off of Lucas' bed shocked to see her. He saw the look of hate across her face.

She blew her top. "What the fuck are you doing Nathan? My mother says no parties and what do you do. You are a self centered, disrespectful, pompous-ass. Can't you ever do anything besides party and have sex. I can't live with someone so disresctful." she screamed as she slammed the door.

He was pissed that she just talked to him like that. No one spoke to him like that. He stormed out the door and got in her face. "Brooke, you're just a selfish, spoiled, loser. All you ever do is sit in and read. You have no life and you have been sucking off of my brothers, to get some feeling of being loved or some shit like that. When he finally realizes what a pathetic loser you are, he's going to leave you."

She was so mad. She felt like she had slapped in the face. Everyone was staring at her. The music had been turned off to accommodate everyone who wanted to listen. She wasn't going to do this with him, not now. She went to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. She pulled away from him, but lost her balance in the process. Nathan tried to catch her, he really did, but it all just happened to quickly.

**Okay what do you think? You like it? Hate it? Let me know and review. Thanks!! I've gotten alot of question asking if Brooke is preganant and the answer for now is no. If you guys want a Brucas baby I can add that in later. :)**


	12. Chapter 13

Lucas was trying to get home as fast as possible. He had tried to find Brooke to warn her that there was a party, but he couldn't find her. He went to the café, but the old lady told him that she had left fifteen minutes ago. He knew that Brooke was going to be mad, so he wanted to be able to clam her down before she went home and lost her temper. He wanted to reassure her that Victoria would never know, and he and Nathan would clean the entire house. Something had been going on with Brooke lately, and he wasn't sure what it was. She wouldn't talk to him about it and when he brought it up once the other day she brushed past it.

"_Hey Brooke, can we talk?"_

"_Sure, what's up, Luke?"_

"_Is everything okay? You've seemed a little different lately. I just didn't know if there was anything you needed to tell me or let me know."_

"_You're brooding again, Luke. Everything is fine. I didn't notice I've seemed different. Just had a lot going on with school and college apps."_

"_Okay, but you know you can always talk to me. Nothing you tell me will change things between us, or how I feel about you. Nothing."_

"_Thanks, Luke. Now what do you think we should use for a visual for this project?"_

Yeah, he definitely needed to get home. He was going to kill Nathan for throwing this party, before talking to him about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan tried to grab her arm, but it all just happened too fast. He blinked and the next thing he knew Brooke was at the bottom of the stairs and there was blood…too much blood. He took a deep breath and ran to her. Everyone was just starring, not knowing what to do. He leaned over her "Brooke, Brooke can you hear me. Someone call 9-11. BROOKE, wake up" he yelled.

He heard the side door open and his brothers' voice. "Nathan, you need to get everyone out of here before Brooke…" he stopped in front of his brother leaning over someone at the end of the stairs. There was broken glass and something red spilled all over the floor. He knew from the look on his brothers' face who it was before he even saw her. He fell to his knees on the floor and pushed Nathan out of the way. "Brooke, Brooke can you hear me?" He grabbed her hand and repeated, "Brooke, baby can you hear me. If you can hear me squeeze my hand." Nothing. "She fell down the stairs Luke" Nathan got out.

He couldn't understand why there was so much blood. She just fell down the stairs, where is this all coming from. He didn't want to move her because he didn't know if any damage had been done, from the way she had landed on her stomach, but he couldn't get a good feel on her pulse from her neck. He very slowly and carefully turned her over. He saw the cut on her scalp that was bleeding, but that's not what almost gave him a heart attack. He looked down and there was a pretty big piece of glass stuck in her side. That's where the biggest pool of blood was coming from. "Did someone call for help" he screamed. "What is taking them so long? Brooke, Brooke you have to wake up baby. Please can you open your eyes" he said as he cried into her hair. He was starting to lose his cool. "Who the fuck did this? Who could do this?" Nobody answered; they all just scrambled out the door before the police showed up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan had to stay behind to answer questions for the police. They asked him things like: Is this your house? Did you throw this party? Did someone push her down the stairs? He just shook his head and said no to everything. He couldn't let this get out. His girlfriend would hate him, his brother would hate him, he would have to move, and he would lose his basketball career. He felt remorse for what he had done, but he just couldn't bring himself to admit to anything. After everyone cleared out he stayed behind. He couldn't go to the hospital and face Lucas. He needed to clean up the mess left behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was frantic. He was in the waiting room and no one would answer any questions for him. He had, had to call Victoria because Brooke needed surgery and they needed parental authorization. She had granted them permission and told Lucas she was getting on a plane home and she would be there shortly. She asked him questions, and he had no answers. He and his brother had disobeyed her rules and he knew that they would be sent home to their parents in California. He had promised Victoria he would keep Brooke safe and never hurt her and he had failed. He slumped to the floor and held his head in his hands while he cried.

"Lucas, what happened" Haley could barely get out while running through the emergency room doors.

"I..uhh….I don't know. Brooke, fell, stairs, so much blood" he said, not able to make a full sentence. He couldn't get the image of her blood everywhere out of his mind.

"Is she okay? Where is she? Can I see her."

"She's in surgery Haley. It's bad, real bad. They wont tell me anything."

Haley sat beside Lucas and pulled him into her arms. "It's going to be okay, Luke. Brooke has to be okay," she said nervously remembering her conversation with Brooke just a few weeks ago that night.

Haley had met Brooke in the park that evening. Brooke said she needed to talk to her. "Hey, tigger, what's up" Haley smiled. Brooke was in tears. "Brooke what's wrong?"

"_There's something wrong Haley. I need to tell you, but promise you wont tell anyone." "I promise Brooke."_

Haley was snapped out of her thoughts when Lucas jumped up. A doctor went running by and ran into Brooke's room. She knew Lucas was panicking and needed information, information they wouldn't give to him. He tried to get the nurse to tell him something, anything, but she wouldn't. It was in that moment that Victoria came running in. "Lucas, Lucas where is Brooke" she asked breathlessly. "She's in surgery, they won't tell me anything. Can you find out if she is okay, please?"

Lucas took a seat while Victoria talked to the nurse. When the doctor came out to talk to her Lucas jumped up. He had to be there to hear if his girlfriend, his life, his everything was okay. He just stood there trying to listen, but only catching words he was saying. "Surgery, good, unconscious, unsure."

"Can I see my daughter please" Victoria asked. The doctor nodded and Victoria disappeared behind the doors. Lucas just stood there. Haley came up beside him and took his hand. "She made it Luke. You can calm down now." "I need to see her" Luke said and tried to walk away. Haley stopped him. "Luke, wait until her mom gets you. Let her have a few minutes." Lucas nodded and walked back to the seat with Haley. It was amazing how well she distracted him for those few minutes. She told him stories about all of the trouble her and her best friend had gotten into, and the way Brooke was so unlike anyone she had ever met. Lucas loved hearing things he never new about Brooke. Some of her antics even made him smile.

"Lucas Scott, Haley James" the doctor called.

"That's us. Can we see her, please" he asked. The doctor nodded his head and led them through the door. Lucas hated hospitals. The smell almost made him want to be sick. He tried to avoid them at any cost, but as long as she was here, so would he be.

"Victoria, is she okay" Lucas asked.

"I think so. We just have to wait for her to wake up now. What happened tonight Luke?"

"I don't know Mrs. Davis. I came back from looking for her and she had fallen before I got there. No one would tell me what happened, they all left." He knew he screwed up by opening his mouth when he saw her face.

"What do you mean everyone? How many people were at my house? Were you guys having a party" she asked angrily. He couldn't lie to her, but he couldn't look at her either. He just shook his head yes.

"You deliberately did what I asked you not to? And my daughter is in here, unconscious because of your partying ways. I trusted you and your brother Lucas. I took you into my home with open arms, trusted you with my daughter and this is what happens?" Lucas was shedding tears for how much he had screwed up. He felt like he needed to protect Brooke and Nathan though. "It's all my fault, neither of them knew about the party Victoria." She knew when he spoke that he was lying to her. She would get answers, but not tonight. "Just go home Lucas. We'll talk about this later." He already knew the answer, but he asked anyways. "Can I spend a few moments with her, please." "Go back to the house Lucas. You can see her tomorrow."

He nodded his head and walked to the bed. He leaned down and kissed Brooke lightly on the head. " I love you Brooke. Please wake up. I'm so sorry." He walked to the door and stopped. "I really am sorry Victoria." She didn't say anything and he knew she wouldn't. "Haley, please watch over her until I come in the morning." She nodded her head and smiled at Lucas. He waited until he got to the end of the hallway to break down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He slammed through the door. "Nathan. Nathan where are you?" No answer. He saw a letter on the counter telling him that Nathan would be at Jakes for the night. "Figures. You always have to fuck everything up" Lucas huffed. Nathan had cleaned up almost everything in the house, but Lucas wanted to make sure the house looked neater than when Victoria left. Maybe then she wouldn't make him leave. He went into the living room and found the one thing Nathan didn't clean up. Brookes blood. Lucas didn't want to clean it up either, but he couldn't leave that for Victoria to see. She would have a nervous breakdown, almost like Lucas. He grabbed a towel and got down on his hands and knees. There was so much. He broke down and cried while he tried to clean it. It felt like the more he scrubbed, the more it spread out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas didn't sleep that night. He just keeps starring at the clock. He finally decided to get up and go at seven. That way he didn't have to wait in the waiting area until visiting hours start. He gets right to her door and stops when he hears her voice. He takes in a deep breath and sighs. Thank god she's awake. He doesn't go in the room right away because he can hear her talking to her mother and he doesn't want to disrupt.

Brooke, Lucas told me he threw the party. I think he is trying to protect his brother. I know that he would not disrespect me, for the mere fact that he loves you. Maybe it would be best if I sent Nathan to California to his parents."

"No mom, you can't" Brooke panicked knowing that if Nathan left than so would Lucas. That was part of the deal. Either they both stay or they both go and Brooke couldn't ask him to choose between her and his brother. The brother who did this to her. Lucas could never know or he would forgive Nathan.

It wasn't Nathan" Brooke said. Her mother just looked at her and raised her eyebrows. "Well then who's idea was this party then? I don't think with your condition, you would allow a house party."

Brooke hesitated while her mother tapped her foot. Lucas held his breath at the door. What was going on? Why was Brooke all of a sudden trying to defend Nathan? What was wrong with Brooke? What condition was she talking about? He couldn't just stand there any longer without letting her try to put everything on herself.

"Brooke, your awake thank god" Lucas said as he went to her bedside and kissed her lightly.

"This conversation isn't over young lady. I'm going to get a coffee, but I'll be back shortly" Victoria said before walking out the door.

"I have a few questions to ask you Brooke. Can we please talk" Lucas asked her.

She sighed and said, "I guess we're going to have to."

**Okay so did you like this? I just want to again thank everyone for all the reviews. I'm so glad you all have continued with this story. As long as you like it and want me to continue I'll do so. I know I say this all of the time, but I'm not sure if I'll get to update tomorrow. I have a huge final paper to write and I have been putting it off so that I could do this instead. (Besides this is way more fun). But anyways review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 14

**Okay so I was debating where to bring this story and after a few hours I went with my first thought. I hope you guys like it and don't hate it. Review and let me know.**

Lucas had to get out of the hospital. He couldn't take it any longer. He felt like the walls were closing in on him and he couldn't breath. As he walked to find a place to collect his thoughts the only thing he could hear was Brooke's last words as he walked out of her room, "You said I could tell you anything and it wouldn't change anything." He couldn't look at her as he said, "It hasn't changed anything." He left the room with both of them crying and her whispering "Goodbye Lucas."

'When did everything in life get so fucked up and complicated' he thought to himself. He found himself at the one place he could always go when he needed to clear his head, the Rivercourt. He sat down on the grass and re-lived the conversation he just had with Brooke.

"_What happened last night Brooke?"_

_He noticed her hesitate before answering. "I lost my balance and tripped, that's all. You know clumsy I can be sometimes" she said and smiled a half smile. _

"_Okay, but how did you lose your balance. I've never seen you clumsy before. I heard you telling your mother that the party was your idea and not Nathan's, so why did you lie about that? Why are you protecting him?"_

"_Luke, if my mother sends Nathan home, then you go to. I'm not going to screw up everyone's life. If I had just calmed down and did not argue with him, she wouldn't be here and know about everything."_

"_Wait, what do you mean? How did an argument with Nathan end with you in the hospital?" He was starting to get infuriated. "Did he push you?"_

"_No Luke. We were arguing and he grabbed me. I tried to pull away…"_

"_I'm going to kill him, I swear to god," he said as he got up to go."_

"_No Luke. You have to sit. I need to tell you something and if I don't do it now, I don't think I'll have the courage to later."_

_He sat back down on the bed and held her hand. "Okay, so you know how you asked me why I have been acting differently lately? And I have been sick?"_

"_Brooke are you…pregnant? Were you pregnant?" He asked almost scared to hear the answer. _

_She saw the look of pure fear cross his face when he asked that question. "No Luke, I'm not and I wasn't." She saw him release the breath he was holding in and a tear rolled down her cheek._

"_What's wrong, pretty girl" he asked while he wiped her tear away with his hand. _

"_I'm sick, Luke."_

"_Do you want me to get a doctor? I can come back after you've gotten some rest."_

"_No, Luke. You're not listening to me. I'm sick and I don't know when I will get better." She saw his face contort as he was trying to comprehend what she was saying. "I found out the day you told me you were going to move. I went to the doctors and they sent me to the oncologist."_

"_Oncologist? Brooke that's a cancer doctor."_

"_I know Luke. That's what I'm trying to tell you."_

_He pulled his hand away from hers. "No. I think you made a mistake Brooke. You probably misunderstood them." She shook her head no at him and a sudden urge of anger overcame him. "You have known about this for over three weeks and you didn't tell me."_

"_I'm sorry Lucas," she said through sobs. "I didn't want this to change the way you looked at me or felt about me."_

"_This isn't fair. You made me fall in love with you and you couldn't even be honest with me. I have to go." He needed to get out of here and gather his thoughts._

"_You said I could tell you anything and it wouldn't change anything," she said through her sobs._

"_It hasn't changed anything" he said and walked out the door. _

He couldn't comprehend that she was sick. She was so young and full of life. He was going to marry her one-day, and they were going to have a family. Why would she keep something like this from him? He couldn't stop the tears from coming again.

"Luke, are you okay?" He was snapped from his thoughts while he took in the voice. He jumped up and all of his anger came again. He lurched forward and his fist connected with his brother's jaw.

"What the fuck is your problem Luke" Nathan yelled. "That fucking hurt."

Lucas couldn't control his anger at the moment. He punched his brother again. When Nathan fell, he jumped on top of him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You son of a bitch. You are the reason Brooke fell. How the hell could you do that? I swear to god, I'm going to kill you."

Nathan shielded his face with his arms and blurted out, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I tried to grab her before she fell, but it happened too fast. I feel horrible and I deserve every punch you throw at me. I'm, I'm sorry Luke."

Lucas released his brother and stood up. "I can't be here. I can't even look at you in the face right now. I need to get away from here. I'm going home."

"Luke wait. What about Brooke. What happened, why are you leaving?"

"She's sick Nathan. I can't do this with you. I can't be here. I need to go away for a few days."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two months since he left Tree Hill. He was only going to leave for a few days, but he couldn't bring himself to go back. He felt horrible about it, because he missed Brooke. He wanted to be with her everyday and be there to hold her hand through everything, but he couldn't bring himself to see her in pain. He had tried to call her and he left her messages, but she never returned his calls. He had tried again tonight and again no pick up. He left her a long message just telling her that he loved her, but he was hurt that she didn't tell him. He told her he just needed some time to clear his head before he came back, but not to give up on him. He was surprised when his phone went off two hours later to alert him to a new message. In fact two new messages. One from her and one from his brother that he had, had no contact with since he had that altercation with at the Rivercourt.

He decided that he would read Nathan's first.

Luke, I know you hate me and I get it. I deserve it, but Brooke doesn't deserve this. She told me she was sick. I've tried to be a better friend to her to help ease the pain of you leaving, but it's not the same. I've been going to her apptmnts with her so she has someone to hold her hand. I think she's giving up Lucas. She tells me she's not, but I can see she is. She needs you. –Nate

For some reason he felt his anger building up again. He was the one who was supposed to be there holding her hand, not his brother. How could she be so selfless and not hate him for letting her fall? He answered his own question—because she was one of a kind and never one to not forgive.

Time to read the one from Brooke. He held his breath and pushed open.

Lucas, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have been honest with you, but I was afraid that you wouldn't look at me the way you had before. I hope that you are happy back home, I really do. You deserve the best in life and I want nothing from this life but for you to be happy. You gave me something no one else could—you loved me. I'm so grateful that I got the chance to love you. You changed my life, for the better and I'll never forget that. Don't worry about coming back Luke. Find happiness and when you do, don't let it go. You deserve it. Your love has given me the strength to do things I didn't think possible. Without you I wouldn't have formed the friendships I have over the past months with Nathan, Haley & Peyton. I'll love you forever. Be happy Lucas. Change the world, like you changed mine. –Brooke

He could barely hold back the tears when he read her message. She was amazing. With everything she was going through, she was giving him encouraging messages. She believed that he could change the world and he was sitting here like a baby crying. It was pathetic. He should be at home making her fight to get better, fighting to make her fall more in love with him, and fighting for their future together. He wasn't going to listen to her and not go back. There couldn't be happiness in his life if she wasn't in it. He couldn't let her fight this alone and give up hope. He wasn't going to sit back anymore and wait for what might come. It was time to help her fight for her life. He was going to go back to Tree Hill and fight with her and he was going back tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke had come to terms with Lucas leaving. She knew he didn't leave because he didn't love her. Hell if she could have run away from it all she would have. A lot had changed since Lucas left. Her father lost his company and committed suicide. Her mother had to sell the house and buy a smaller three bedroom home to pay for Brooke's treatment, she had formed a brother/sister bond with Nathan, and Haley and Peyton were constantly around. She had this bond with them all that was unbreakable. They still took her out with them everywhere they went, except for basketball games, because it reminded her too much of Lucas. Those were the nights she would miss him the most, because she was by herself.

Nathan had asked her one night if she was giving up, when her body wasn't responding well to the new treatment she was undergoing. She had told him the only thing she could think of. No, she wasn't giving up hope. She had her family and friends to fight for, they meant more to her than anyone. Except Lucas. She missed him, but without him around she had days when she didn't want to fight anymore.

When she had been in the hospital she got really worried that she would fall behind on her project. Nathan had come to see her the evening Lucas left. He reassured her that Lucas had finished it and gave it to hand in. Nathan had confessed that it was his fault and cried his apology to her. Brooke had already forgiven him the moment he walked in. He was the one who told Brooke that Lucas had left. He was the one who sat with her while she cried. That night they formed a bond that Brooke had become almost dependent on. He and Haley were there when she chopped off her hair to her shoulders and cried. She wanted to cut her hair short so that if she lost it then it wouldn't hurt so much. Nathan was the first one to tell her she looked beautiful. She looked on her bedside table and saw the picture from that night. Brooke, Nathan, and Haley all sat on the couch with their arms around each other and big smiles on their faces. That was also the night that Nathan confessed he had kissed another girl the night of the accident.

Haley and Nathan worked out their problems when Brooke gave them the life is short speech. They all cried that night, but that was the night that they truly became inseparable. The next picture was of her and Peyton. Haley had taken it at Brooke's house on Christmas Eve. Peyton had just given her a c.d. that was filled with the songs that she thought of when she thought of Brooke and how strong she was. They were in a hug with the Christmas tree decorated in the background. The last picture, closest to her bed was of her and Lucas. It was one that she had taken the day before the accident after they had made love. Her had her in his arms and was kissing her on the tip of her nose. God she missed how he felt against her. She fought back the tears, because as long as he was happy that is all that matters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas arrived in Tree Hill the following morning. It felt like he had been on the plane for longer than six hours. He just needed to get out of here and go see Brooke. He knew that they had moved and he didn't have the address. He opened up his phone and made the call that he should have a long time ago.

"Hi, Luke. How's California? Nice to hear from you after all this time" Nathan said almost bitterly.

"Hey Nate. I'm not sure because I'm not there. I'm back in Tree Hill. I was so miserable without Brooke, so I am back. I want to be here for her."

"Lucas you can't come back. Brooke needs stability and if you are going to leave when the pressure gets too much, you'll just break her will to fight anymore."

"Nathan, I'm not going anywhere ever again. I should have never left and I know I made a mistake, but I'm back for good. I'm here to help Brooke fight this."

"It's good to have you back. She's finishing up her chemo, but we'll be home in about an hour if you want to meet us there."

"Yea, but I need the address." Nathan gave him the address and he scribbled it down before going to hail a cab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The chemo treatment had Brooke especially sick today. She just wanted to go home and sleep. She was so tired that she could barely walk, so Nathan carried her. Victoria had to go out of town for business, even though she never wanted to leave Brooke's side anymore. Brooke made her go though because in all reality they needed the money. Brooke had to quit her job at the café about two weeks after she started because her treatments made her so sick. She noticed Nathan seemed a bit on edge today, almost excited but nervous about something. "What's wrong Nate? You look like something is on your mind."

He smiled and said, "Nothing, just thinking about the game Friday night." He was hoping that having Lucas back was going to perk her up, although he knew she didn't want him to see her like this. She had confessed to him one day, after treatment that if Lucas were here to see her so weak she would be ashamed. He had a feeling that this was what she needed though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed like much longer than an hour that he had been waiting. The anticipation was driving him crazy. He had walked around the new house and looked at everything. He had paid attention to all of the new things he saw in her bedroom. Lots of pictures with Nathan, Haley, and Peyton. He felt like he had missed out on so much of her life lately, and truth be told, he had. When he heard a car pull into the driveway he peeked out the window and saw Nathan carrying her in. His heart felt like it dropped in his chest. His pretty girl looked so week. He stood back, not wanting her to be startled when she saw him.

"Nathan, seriously you can put me down now. I'm not a cripple, just a bit weak. I'm going to go lay down. Would you mind bringing me up a glass of orange juice," she asked.

He walked out from behind the shadows and said, "I can bring you up your drink, if you don't mind."

She froze where she stood. She had to grab Nathan's arm to steady herself. "Lucas, is that really you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you pretty girl and I'm never leaving again. I know I was an ass to leave and I regret it everyday of my life. Is it okay with you if I stay?"


	14. Chapter 15

Brooke wasn't sure what to make of Lucas being back. She just stood in the spot where she was was and looked at him. He was asking if it was okay to stay and she had no answer. She just smiled and said "I'm really tired. I'm going to lay down."

Lucas didn't expect her to welcome him with open arms, but he didn't expect her to be so distant. He watched her walk to her room and he was at a loss for words. He looked at Nathan and he just shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want to bring her a drink or do you ant me to" Nathan asked.

Lucas jumped at the request. "Yeah, I got it" he said as he walked to the kitchen. Nathan had to run to practice so he asked Luke to keep an eye on Brooke. As Nathan was about to walk out the door Lucas spoke up. "Hey Nathan, thanks" he said. They both knew that the thank you was for more than letting him get her a drink. It was for all the time Nathan had taken care of Brooke while he was away. Nathan just smiled and nodded to Luke before heading out.

Lucas was nervous to enter her room. This was the first time he had ever been nervous with her. He knocked lightly on the door. "Hey Brooke, can I come in?" "Sure Luke."

He came into her room and set her glass on her nightstand. He couldn't help notice the picture of him and her closest to her bed. He remembered that day; it was one that he had thought about every day. She noticed him looking at the photo. "How have you been? When do you go back to California" she asked almost detached.

He was hurt. He knew she would have doubts, but he wasn't going anywhere. He decided to just be honest. "I've been miserable. I missed you and I was stupid to leave. I just didn't know how to handle everything." He waited a second to see if she would say anything, but she didn't. "I'm staying Brooke. I'm not going back to California, I shouldn't have gone in the first place." He just looked at her, hoping she would say something, but she didn't. He wanted to sit with her, but he didn't know if she would let him. He decided he would sit on the bed beside her. She didn't stop him until he tried to hold her hand.

"Luke, I told you not to come back. I want you to go back to California and be happy. I don't want you to be here because you feel pity on me."

"Are you done" he asked. When she just nodded her head he continued. "I can't go back to California because I'm not happy there. I'm only happy when I am at home in Tree Hill and with you. I'm not here because I feel pity for you. I am here because I love you and there is no place else I want to be. I'm going to be here every day to help you fight this disease. I just need you to do one thing for me, please" he asked.

"Anything, Luke" Brooke replied and took his hand in hers.

"I want you to promise me that you will never give up. That you will fight harder than you have ever fought in your life to beat this. That you will let me be here with you to help you fight" he said pleadingly.

She was so overcome that the only thing she could do was pull him into a warm embrace. She whispered into his ear "I promise Luke. I will fight. If you want to be here I'll let you help." He held back his tears because he needed to be strong for her. "There is no where else I want to be. I'll be here to help you fight because we have a future that is already planned out Pretty Girl."

"I'm so tired Luke. Will you come lay with me." He pulled away from the hug and kissed her. He didn't deepen the kiss because he wanted her to rest. He pulled back the covers some more, kicked off his shoes, and pulled her close. "Sleep baby girl," he said as he kissed the top of her head. She said, "I love you Lucas, always and forever" before falling asleep in his arms.

Lucas watched her sleep. He felt her shiver and pulled the covers up around her more tightly. She looked as beautiful as ever. She had lost some weight and cut her hair, but he still loved every ounce of her being. He was tired, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep. He wanted to watch her, to hold her forever. He knew that he was her hope, and he was going to do everything in his power to keep her fighting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was amazing how much Brooke's spirits had picked up in the last few weeks since Lucas's return. Even though Victoria was angry when he left, she was grateful that he was here right now for her daughter. It was a rare occasion that the both of them were ever alone, but on this particular day Brooke had them she wanted to do her chemo on her own. Haley had dropped her off and was going to pick her up. Victoria decided she would use this time to have a conversation with Lucas. She knocked lightly on Brooke's door and entered. Lucas was cleaning up. "Hey, Lucas can we talk for a few minutes." Lucas looked a bit nervous but agreed. He followed her to the kitchen.

"What's up Mrs. Davis?"

"Please call me Victoria, Luke. Would you like some coffee?" He agreed and she made a cup and placed it on the table before sitting down with him.

She noticed how nervous he was. "I just wanted to thank you for coming back Luke. You just being here is helping her."

"You're welcome. I would do anything for Brooke, Victoria. I love her very much. I just wish I could do more."

"You're already doing plenty Lucas. That's actually why I wanted to talk to you. I spoke with Brooke's doctor yesterday and he said that he was surprised at how well her treatments were going the past few weeks. Brooke's body is finally responding well to the treatments, and I have you to thank. I know Brooke said she wasn't giving up the fight, but I think deep down inside she was. I know that you and your brother had a falling out before you left, but make it right. You are family and you both have become like sons to me. I have so much to thank him for as well. If he had left when you did, I don't think Brooke would have done so well."

He was very happy that Brooke was responding well to the treatments. He knew that he needed to make further amendments with his brother. He just couldn't help feeling a bit jealous that Victoria liked Nathan so much and he been there for Brooke, when he had abandoned her. "I have to ask you something and I need a honest answer" he asked her.

"Sure."

"If these treatments go well, will Brooke beat this? Will the cancer go away?"

"If these treatments go as planned then Brooke will go into remission. There is a chance it could come back, but we are hopeful that because Brooke is young that she will be cancer free."

Lucas smiled a little bit. "Victoria I am going to make sure that Brooke beats this. I want to marry her and have a family with her one day…if…if that's okay with you" he asked, but not caring either way. He would be with her no matter what anyone thought.

"Lucas, it would be an honor to have you in the family….one day. You make my daughter very happy and that makes me happy. You are a bright, talented young man."

They sat and talked for a while. Brooke came through the door to hear the two of them laughing in the kitchen. They hadn't heard her come in. She stood back for a moment and just watched them. It was nice to see them acting like a family, her family. Her mother was the first to notice her. "Hey honey. How was you're appointment today?"

"It went very well. And for the first time I don't really feel all that tired. I actually wanted to talk to you, well both of you about something."

She saw their faces turn to confusion. "It's nothing bad, well at least I don't think so."

"Okay hunny, go ahead."

Lucas pulled his chair over to hers and held her hand. "Well as you know I have been getting better. Well the prom is coming up in a few weeks and I would really like to go, well if Lucas wants to go that is." She looked at him and smiled. Not just a small smile, but a Brooke Davis dimpled smile that melted his heart.

"I'd love to bring you" Lucas said and kissed her quickly on the mouth.

Her mother looked at her and smiled. "As long as you are feeling up to it, I don't see why not."

"Fabulous because I kind of already called Peyton to go look at dresses with me. I know we don't have a lot of money, but I have some that I saved from my job that I can use."

"I'll pay for your dress" Lucas said.

Brooke got kind of embarrassed and almost mad. "No Luke. I can pay for my own dress. I don't want hand outs."

"It's not a hand out because I offered to do it. I want to do it."

"No" she said.

He knew not to argue with her. He would just give Peyton the money and make her buy the dress Brooke wanted. This was her night to shine and money wasn't going to be an issue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Peyton had found the perfect dress. It was a long red dress that was fitted on the top, flowing at the bottom, and strapless. Peyton had refused to let her pay for it. Brooke argued with her because the dress was three hundred dollars. Brooke didn't have enough money for it, and tried to find another. When she turned around she saw Peyton paying for it at the counter. She was almost as bad as Lucas!

Tonight was one of the rare nights that Lucas stayed in her room and they were alone. Nathan and Haley had taken Victoria out and Lucas and Brooke decided to stay behind. He had put on a movie for her and put too many blankets on her. He didn't want her to get sick. She just wanted to kiss him. Her and Lucas had not been physical with each other in over three months. When she had tried he told her no because he didn't want to hurt her. He knew that she was more fragile since her treatments. Tonight she wasn't taking no for an answer.

He knew something was on her mind when he crawled into bed with her. "What are you thinking about" he asked. He was thrown for a loop when she kissed him with so much vigor and want. He knew that if he let her keep kissing him like this, he wouldn't be able to stop. It was hard trying to resist her. He had wanted her so much more than he thought possible, but he was trying to get her better first. He pulled away almost out of breath. "Brooke, I told you we couldn't do this yet. I promise we will, but I want you to get better first."

She pulled away from him and hopped out of the bed. "Brooke where are you going" he asked. She stood on the side of her bed and discarded all of her clothes. 'God she is such a goddess' he thought to himself. 'No idiot, don't think like that. She needs to get dressed before she gets sick.' "Brooke you need to put your clothes on. You're going to get sick. Please come lay back down."

She was going to stand her ground. She wasn't a fragile doll and she was tired of everyone treating her like a sick child. "No Lucas, I won't. I'm not a child who is going to take orders. I'm a girl who is in love with her boyfriend. I'm a girl who feels like you are disgusted to touch me since I was diagnosed with cancer" she said as a tear slid down her cheek.

He was shocked. She thought he was disgusted to touch her. How could she ever think that? Most of his thoughts were of her and how much he wanted her. He was kind of ashamed that how he acted made her think that. He pulled himself out of the bed and walked over to her. He took her face securely in his hands and kissed her. If Brooke Davis wanted him to prove that he wasn't disgusted by her and he wanted her, than he would show her. He was going to prove to her just how much he loved and wanted her.

**To all of my faithful readers---thank you all for the comments. I appreciate them. I do not have plans to kill off Brooke, just so you all know. I'm just putting some obstacles in the way before the end. Let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 16

Brooke pulled his hands from her face and stopped kissing him. "If you love me Lucas, then strip." He didn't question her or try to talk to her. If this is what she needed from him to prove his love, than this is what he would do. He stepped back and discarded his shirt. She stood watching him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Continue," she said. He undid his belt buckle and unbuttoned his jeans. He slid his jeans to the floor and stood in nothing but his boxer shorts in front of her. "Does this make you happy, Brooke?" "Not yet. You still have clothes on" she replied, with a smirk on her face. He put his hands to the elastic band of his boxers and pulled them to the floor.

He stood there completely exposed in front of her as she did the same with him. He thought that she would move closer, but she didn't. He thought that maybe she had changed her mind; so he took the first step towards her. He uncrossed her arms from her chest, and intertwined her fingers with his own. He looked down at her body and said, "You are complete perfection. You silly, beautiful girl, how could you ever think I wouldn't want you?" She undid one of her hands from his and brought it up to his face. She ran her fingertips along his jaw line and down to his neck. She closed the space in-between the two of them and pulled him into a tight embrace. No part of their bodies were not toughing. He just ran his hands over her back while she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders.

She stood on the tips of her toes so she could whisper into his ear. "I missed you so much when you left Lucas. I didn't want to fight anymore when I thought you weren't coming back." His heart hurt hearing her say this. He had to wipe away the tear that fell from his eye before responding. He pulled her tighter against him and said, "I missed you too pretty girl. I was a fool to go. But the minute I came back, I knew I would never be able to go anywhere without you." They both loosened up their hold on each other and stepped back to look at the other. Their eyes were locked, searching each other's souls. His piercing blue eyes could see into every one of her thoughts. Her green eyes were gazing back and seeing through his heart. He pulled her close and kissed her with every ounce of strength his body had. She returned the kiss and ran her hands through his short hair.

He pulled her up into his arms, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. One hand held her securely by the waist while the other one held her bottom. Without breaking the kiss he spun them around and walked them to the bed. He gently laid her down and crawled on top of her. She broke from the kiss and brought her lips across his jaw down to his neck. He moaned from the way her lips felt against his skin. He reached to her nightstand and pulled out a condom. He expertly put it on with one hand and spread her legs further, to get where he needed. He positioned himself at her entrance and stopped for just a moment to say, "Don't ever doubt my love or how much I want you Brooke. You consume every one of my thoughts and I will be with you till the end." She smiled and whimpered, "I love you, Lucas" as he entered her.

He didn't move at first. He just wanted to enjoy feeling every part of her consumed with him. Call it having a big ego, but he loved that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He slowly began moving within her. He rested his body on his elbows so that he could kiss her while he made love to her. This was like the both time for each of them all over again. He took his time rediscovering everything her body liked, and she took the time to remember why they were so perfect together. He wanted to quicken his pace because she felt so good wrapped around him, but he didn't because he enjoyed her every moan of pleasure.

She moved her mouth from his and kissed around his jaw, neck and then back up to his ear. She whispered huskily into his ear, "You know Broody, you can go faster, I won't break." He looked into her eyes and knew that she wanted this to be the best night of love making either of them had ever had. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She mumbled, "I promise" into his mouth, and with that he quickened his pace. With every thrust in she arched her back so he could go further, and with every pull out she pushed down. This continued on like this for the next ten minutes. They were both so close to their climax when they heard the door close downstairs. "Brooke, Lucas are you awake" Victoria yelled up the stairs.

Lucas went to stop but Brooke clamped her legs around him and pulled him close to her. "Don't stop, baby. I'm so close. Please just finish." Lucas knew he should stop, he knew they could be caught at any minute, but he needed this. He started his rhythm again, and within a minute they were both ready for the ending. Brooke started panting and moaning. Lucas knew he had to keep her quiet or they would be busted. He pushed his lips down hard over hers and they both finished off with each other, almost yelling out in pleasure. Lucas didn't move right away. He wanted to savor this moment with her. He brushed his lips across hers before lying down next to her. Brooke could hear he mother coming up the stairs to she quickly threw Lucas his shirt and boxers, and she threw on her tank top and underwear. She jumped into bed and snuggled with Lucas as her mother opened the door.

"Brooke? Lucas? Are you guys awake" Victoria asked.

"Mmmm. Sorry Ms. Davis we fell asleep. Brooke passed out after you left. Do you want me to wake her up" Lucas asked.

"No, don't bother. I just wanted to check and see if you guys needed anything."

"We are all set, but thank you" Lucas said almost ready to start laughing.

"Okay, goodnight Luke" Victoria said as she closed the door.

When they knew that she was a safe distance away, they broke into laughter. "You're so charming Luke. I swear you could get away with murder," Brooke said as she kissed his neck.

"Do you have any idea how close we were to getting caught. That was actually exciting" Lucas said as he kissed the top of her head.

"You wanna see if we can get away with it twice in one night" Brooke asked with her sexy smile, and kinked eyebrow.

"You are going to get me in so much trouble crazy girl" he said as he rolled on top of her, sheets twisted, and they picked up right where they left off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was so excited the day prom came. She had been looking forward to this all week. She was finally going to be able to get out and do something different for the night. She was also a bit nervous because when she over exerted herself she got tired. She was glad when Peyton and Haley arrived to get ready with her. She kissed Lucas quickly and sent him to go be with Nathan and Jake.

"I can't believe we are actually going to Senior Prom" Haley commented. "It seems like we were just talking about this, and that was months ago. Before you know it we will be graduating and going to college."

"Haley, no making me cry. You'll mess up my make-up" Peyton said. "Besides we will all keep in touch. You guys are like my family and I still want us to get together at least twice a year. And you never know, maybe sooner if anyone gets married" Peyton exclaimed as she nudged Brooke.

"Okay guys, enough with that. Lucas hasn't even brought that up in a while, so I'm not even sure he wants to anymore. Besides he has college next year." They both gave her the 'oh please hunny' look.

"Please Brooke. I have known Lucas my entire life and he never cared about a girl before. You changed that cocky, I'm better than everyone else guy into one of the best guys I've ever known" Peyton said. "Besides aren't you going to the same college as he is?"

Brooke hesitated before answering. "I'm going to take some time off. I don't know where I will be with the cancer and I want Lucas to be able to enjoy college, not have to worry about his sick girlfriend."

"Are you crazy Brooke" Haley almost yelled. "He will not go unless you go. We have all heard the speech. You are his life, and something as trivial as playing basketball in college isn't going to keep him away from you."

Brooke walked out of the bathroom. "Okay enough with all of this depressing talk. How do I look?"

She wasn't sure how to take their expressions. Peyton and Haley both had their mouths hanging open, saying "Oh my god." "Is that good or bad," Brooke asked nervously.

"You look amazing Brooke" Peyton said.

"I don't think we can stand next to you, because we will look like the ugly stepsisters," Haley said.

"Oh stop it. I can't look that good" Brooke said.

Peyton and Haley both grabbed her arms and turned her to face the floor length mirror. "Look at how beautiful you look" Peyton said and pulled her into a hug. She really did look pretty. They had helped her put extension in her hair since it was short. It flowed past her shoulders in waves. Half was pulled back. She had sparkles put in to add an extra glow. She wore her mother's delicate diamond pendant, her red dress fit her perfectly in all the right spots, and when she put out her feet her red heels matched perfectly with her dress. She had on only a small amount of make-up, but she looked angelic.

The three of them together looked beautiful in the mirror. Peyton wore a knee length white dress, and Haley wore a black and gold gown. They looked like they were heading to a Miss America pageant, not prom.

"Okay ladies" Haley said as she grabbed their hands. "Here we go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was a bit nervous at how long they were taking. She was with her friends and fine, but he missed her. He wouldn't tell the guys that though, because they would make fun of him. Finally he heard Haley announcing that they were coming. The boys lined up at the end of the stairs and waited. When they approached all mouths fell open. The girls truly did look stunning. Lucas couldn't help but smile that he had the most beautiful girl in the world. She looked like an angel, his angel. He shuttered a bit and pushed that thought out of his mind.

"So what do you think Broody? Acceptable" Brooke asked.

Lucas pulled her into his arms. "I think I am the luckiest guy in the world." He looked up and said, "No offense, but no one compares to this one" and winked at them all. He places her red rose and orchid corsage on her hand. "Tonight is going to be a special night," he whispered into her ear. They all crowded in front of the fireplace and Victoria took far to many pictures. She walked the outside and took more pictures in front of the limo. All of the ladies were impressed with how well the guys had planned out the evening. It truly was going to be a night to remember.

**Ok so what do you think? Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I've been sick. I have been getting some really great reviews and I appreciate each and everyone of them. You guys are the best! I'm already thinking about my next story, but I will only do one at a time since I try to update daily. Hope you all stick with this story though! Does anyone know how to add additional chapters? I keep getting the error that I have reached the 15 chapter maximum and I will have more chapters to add!**

Sorry was having difficulties with my computer so I accidently deleted chapters so I had to reload them, only 1 update today! Sorry about that for those of you that have those emails sent!


	16. Chapter 17

Brooke, Lucas and company arrived to prom to flashing cameras and smiling teachers. The school was doing a video yearbook and wanted pictures of everyone. Lucas felt so proud next to Brooke. If you had asked him a year ago if you thought he would be taking Brooke Davis to their senior prom, he would have laughed at you. He wished he got to know who she really was years before, because he was more in love with her than he ever thought possible. She was this funny, happy, beautiful, smart, and kind woman. He pulled her close and kissed the tip of her nose for their photo out front of the hotel.

Brooke felt self-conscious. She was never one to show off or look beautiful and tonight everyone was coming up to her and complimenting her. She had gone with the girls and did a few of the fun dances, but that tired her out so she went back to the table. "You okay, babe" Lucas asked, noticing that she looked tired. She smiled and replied, "Perfect." "In that case, I think it's time for us to dance," he said and took her hand in his own. All she wanted to do was sit down for a few minutes, but she couldn't refuse him.

They had danced to at least five songs when Nathan and Peyton asked to cut in. They both smiled and switched dance partners.

"You look nice today, Peyton," Lucas said as he pulled her near to dance. She smiled and replied, "You don't look so bad yourself Scott. I have to tell you I am so proud of who you have become. Since you and Brooke have been together I've seen such an improvement." Lucas smiled and said, "Thanks Sawyer. I know I haven't been around too much and I've probably been a shitty friend, but I can't stand to be away from Brooke. When I am not with her I feel like I can't breath, like I'm losing my way. I know I have changed, but I wouldn't change that for the world. She means everything to me." Peyton smiled and was happy her friend was so happy. She was thankful that he had Brooke to love and change everything that used to be bad about him.

"So, Brooke are you enjoying yourself? You're not over doing it are you" Nathan asked. She laughed at how brotherly he was. "I'm fine Nathan. Just enjoying being a normal teenager tonight. I can tell you one thing though, I am going to sleep like a baby tonight." Nathan chuckled at her. "So Brooke, you know how Lucas's birthday is tomorrow?" Brooke nodded. "Well, we all pitched in and got a place at the beach for the rest of the weekend to celebrate. Lucas didn't want to ask you, because he didn't want to make you feel like you had to go. So I said I'd ask. What do you say Brooke? You want to have a fun weekend and get Lucas away from the house for a bit? And before you say you have to ask Victoria, I already did. She said as long as you were up for it, that it would be fine. We kind of already have a bag packed for you in the car too. Oh and I had to promise that you wouldn't fall down the stairs again" Nathan said completely serious. Brooke burst out laughing, causing everyone to look at her and said "Sure, why the hell not!" Nathan looked at Lucas and gave him the thumbs up. Brooke yelled over, "You know you could have just asked instead of ambushing me with Nathan" before giving him a wink and her famous dimpled smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time eleven-thirty came around Brooke was almost asleep on the table. They all decided it was time to head out. They still had to drive to the house they rented at the beach. Lucas and Brooke drove with Nathan and Haley. Peyton and Jake drove up in their own car. Haley was fixing her hair in the mirror when the vision she saw made her smile. In the backseat Brooke was passed out on Lucas's shoulder with her legs across his lap. "Geez, we really wore her out tonight," Haley whispered. They all shook with laughter when Brooke started to lightly snore. "My baby is tired," Lucas said as he wrapped his coat over her shoulders. Nathan looked at the clock on the dashboard. "Happy birthday, Luke" he said as he pushed his arm in the backseat and bumped knuckles with his brother.

When they arrived at the house Lucas didn't have the heart to wake Brooke up. He carried her to their room and tucked her in before heading back downstairs. He stayed up until 3 a.m. with his friends and family talking, playing games, and knocking back a few beers (that he knew they shouldn't be drinking). It was nice to just sit back, relax, and not worry about anything for a few hours. When he looked at the clock he figured he should head up to bed, since Brooke wakes up early and he knew he'd want to get up with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke woke up very early that morning to a snoring Lucas. She couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked when he slept. She quietly slid out of bed, as not to wake him. She jumped in a quick shower and got dressed. She had to get the car keys from Nathan so she could run back home to get Lucas's birthday present. She didn't bring it because she hadn't expected to leave for the weekend. With luck Nathan and Haley were already up and making coffee when she went to the kitchen. "Morning guys" she smiled. "Nathan, can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked at her quizzically but walked outside with her. "IS everything okay" he asked. "Yea it is. I just need a favor. Can you give me Luke's car keys so I can go get hiss present? I didn't bring it with me because I didn't know about this." He looked around a bit nervous. "He would kill me if anything happened to that car." "I promise I'll be back before he wakes up." Nathan finally agreed and handed over the keys. "Be careful."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke's luck was good today. Nathan gave her the car keys and her mother wasn't home when she got there. It's not that she didn't want to see her mother, it's just that she had to get back before Luke woke up. She ran up to her room and grabbed his present in her drawer. She opened her box where she kept her cash and grabbed the last hundred dollars she had. On the way back to the beach house she grabbed everyone coffees and made a special stop to get Luke a special breakfast. She was about ten minutes from the house when her phone went off. It was Lucas. She decided not to answer; she would deal with his wrath when she got his car back safely.

When she got to the house, Luke was sitting outside on the porch. He didn't look mad so she took that as a good sign. He came down to open her door and help her bring breakfast and the coffees in. "Why didn't you wake me up? I would have gone with you." She kissed him on the cheek and smile, "It's okay Broody. I had something I had to go do. Happy Birthday, baby" He kinked his eyebrow and smirked at her. "Thanks, baby. So where did you have to sneak off too" he asked a little intrigued. "You'll see after." He followed her inside and joined the rest of their friends.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I tried to calm him down" Nathan joked.

"It's okay. I'll forgive him soon for the wrath of hell he gave me" Brooke smiled and winked at Luke. He walked by and smacked her ass. "You're just lucky I love you" he played.

"So what are we doing today" Brooke asked.

"Well we're going to head down to the beach but we were all going to meet up later for the fireworks, but you're welcome to join us if you want" Peyton said.

Brooke laughed and said; "I think I'll skip out on baking in the sun today. Already a cancer patient you know." She felt Lucas tense next to her at her joke. Everyone else let out a nervous kind of laugh. "Oh lighten up guys it was a joke." "Not funny" Lucas mumbled. "Okay to the beach it is then, I'll go get ready" Brooke said as she walked to her room. Lucas finished his breakfast and then went back to the room.

"Brooke, you in here" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Just a second Luke. I'm almost ready" Brooke said from the bathroom.

"We don't have to go Brooke. Why don't we just hang out today?"

"No Luke. It's your birthday. Lets go out and have fun," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all had a great day at the beach. The girls frolicked in the ocean and soaked up a good tan, well Peyton and Haley did anyway. Luke made sure Brooke wore tons of sunscreen and stayed under the umbrella. They had all brought their relaxing clothes to throw on, so that they could stay where they were for the fireworks. At sunset Brooke took Luke's hand so they could go for a walk on the beach. She grabbed her purse and they headed off. She found a great spot for them to sit and watch the sunset on the rocks. He held her in his arms as she sat between his legs.

"Did you have a good birthday Broody," Brooke asked.

A big smile formed on his face. "I did. Actually the best I could ever wish for."

"Well I have something I want to give you" Brooke said as she reached for her bag.

"You don't have to give me anything, Brooke. Your love is all I need."

"I know, but I wanted to." She reached into her bag and pulled out the small, wrapped box. She placed it nervously in his hand.

He took the box and unwrapped it. He opened the top and inside was a beautiful black band. He looked at her quizzically. Before he could say anything, she spoke.

"Okay, so I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. I just wanted to get you something special. I had it engraved. It's nothing really, but I didn't want to not get you anything."

He loved it. He took it out of the box and read the inscription: You're the Broody to my Cheery forever. I love you. He placed it on his ring finger, on his left hand. He pulled her face to his and kissed her. He pulled away, but only so that their noses were touching. "I love it. It is the best gift I've ever received."

They walked back to be with their friends, since they had promised they would all watch the fireworks together. It was one of the most relaxing, comfortable nights any of them had ever experienced. When the fireworks ended they headed to a nearby restaurant and grabbed a bite to eat before heading back to the house.

Brooke and Lucas went to their room to have some quiet time alone. Lucas wanted to talk to Brooke privately anyways. "Hey Pretty Girl, can we talk" he asked.

Brooke plopped herself on the bed and said, "Sure Broody. What's up?"

Brooke, Lucas and company arrived to prom to flashing cameras and smiling teachers. The school was doing a video yearbook and wanted pictures of everyone. Lucas felt so proud next to Brooke. If you had asked him a year ago if you thought he would be taking Brooke Davis to their senior prom, he would have laughed at you. He wished he got to know who she really was years before, because he was more in love with her than he ever thought possible. She was this funny, happy, beautiful, smart, and kind woman. He pulled her close and kissed the tip of her nose for their photo out front of the hotel.

Brooke felt self-conscious. She was never one to show off or look beautiful and tonight everyone was coming up to her and complimenting her. She had gone with the girls and did a few of the fun dances, but that tired her out so she went back to the table. "You okay, babe" Lucas asked, noticing that she looked tired. She smiled and replied, "Perfect." "In that case, I think it's time for us to dance," he said and took her hand in his own. All she wanted to do was sit down for a few minutes, but she couldn't refuse him.

They had danced to at least five songs when Nathan and Peyton asked to cut in. They both smiled and switched dance partners.

"You look nice today, Peyton," Lucas said as he pulled her near to dance. She smiled and replied, "You don't look so bad yourself Scott. I have to tell you I am so proud of who you have become. Since you and Brooke have been together I've seen such an improvement." Lucas smiled and said, "Thanks Sawyer. I know I haven't been around too much and I've probably been a shitty friend, but I can't stand to be away from Brooke. When I am not with her I feel like I can't breath, like I'm losing my way. I know I have changed, but I wouldn't change that for the world. She means everything to me." Peyton smiled and was happy her friend was so happy. She was thankful that he had Brooke to love and change everything that used to be bad about him.

"So, Brooke are you enjoying yourself? You're not over doing it are you" Nathan asked. She laughed at how brotherly he was. "I'm fine Nathan. Just enjoying being a normal teenager tonight. I can tell you one thing though, I am going to sleep like a baby tonight." Nathan chuckled at her. "So Brooke, you know how Lucas's birthday is tomorrow?" Brooke nodded. "Well, we all pitched in and got a place at the beach for the rest of the weekend to celebrate. Lucas didn't want to ask you, because he didn't want to make you feel like you had to go. So I said I'd ask. What do you say Brooke? You want to have a fun weekend and get Lucas away from the house for a bit? And before you say you have to ask Victoria, I already did. She said as long as you were up for it, that it would be fine. We kind of already have a bag packed for you in the car too. Oh and I had to promise that you wouldn't fall down the stairs again" Nathan said completely serious. Brooke burst out laughing, causing everyone to look at her and said "Sure, why the hell not!" Nathan looked at Lucas and gave him the thumbs up. Brooke yelled over, "You know you could have just asked instead of ambushing me with Nathan" before giving him a wink and her famous dimpled smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time eleven-thirty came around Brooke was almost asleep on the table. They all decided it was time to head out. They still had to drive to the house they rented at the beach. Lucas and Brooke drove with Nathan and Haley. Peyton and Jake drove up in their own car. Haley was fixing her hair in the mirror when the vision she saw made her smile. In the backseat Brooke was passed out on Lucas's shoulder with her legs across his lap. "Geez, we really wore her out tonight," Haley whispered. They all shook with laughter when Brooke started to lightly snore. "My baby is tired," Lucas said as he wrapped his coat over her shoulders. Nathan looked at the clock on the dashboard. "Happy birthday, Luke" he said as he pushed his arm in the backseat and bumped knuckles with his brother.

When they arrived at the house Lucas didn't have the heart to wake Brooke up. He carried her to their room and tucked her in before heading back downstairs. He stayed up until 3 a.m. with his friends and family talking, playing games, and knocking back a few beers (that he knew they shouldn't be drinking). It was nice to just sit back, relax, and not worry about anything for a few hours. When he looked at the clock he figured he should head up to bed, since Brooke wakes up early and he knew he'd want to get up with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke woke up very early that morning to a snoring Lucas. She couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked when he slept. She quietly slid out of bed, as not to wake him. She jumped in a quick shower and got dressed. She had to get the car keys from Nathan so she could run back home to get Lucas's birthday present. She didn't bring it because she hadn't expected to leave for the weekend. With luck Nathan and Haley were already up and making coffee when she went to the kitchen. "Morning guys" she smiled. "Nathan, can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked at her quizzically but walked outside with her. "IS everything okay" he asked. "Yea it is. I just need a favor. Can you give me Luke's car keys so I can go get hiss present? I didn't bring it with me because I didn't know about this." He looked around a bit nervous. "He would kill me if anything happened to that car." "I promise I'll be back before he wakes up." Nathan finally agreed and handed over the keys. "Be careful."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke's luck was good today. Nathan gave her the car keys and her mother wasn't home when she got there. It's not that she didn't want to see her mother, it's just that she had to get back before Luke woke up. She ran up to her room and grabbed his present in her drawer. She opened her box where she kept her cash and grabbed the last hundred dollars she had. On the way back to the beach house she grabbed everyone coffees and made a special stop to get Luke a special breakfast. She was about ten minutes from the house when her phone went off. It was Lucas. She decided not to answer; she would deal with his wrath when she got his car back safely.

When she got to the house, Luke was sitting outside on the porch. He didn't look mad so she took that as a good sign. He came down to open her door and help her bring breakfast and the coffees in. "Why didn't you wake me up? I would have gone with you." She kissed him on the cheek and smile, "It's okay Broody. I had something I had to go do. Happy Birthday, baby" He kinked his eyebrow and smirked at her. "Thanks, baby. So where did you have to sneak off too" he asked a little intrigued. "You'll see after." He followed her inside and joined the rest of their friends.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I tried to calm him down" Nathan joked.

"It's okay. I'll forgive him soon for the wrath of hell he gave me" Brooke smiled and winked at Luke. He walked by and smacked her ass. "You're just lucky I love you" he played.

"So what are we doing today" Brooke asked.

"Well we're going to head down to the beach but we were all going to meet up later for the fireworks, but you're welcome to join us if you want" Peyton said.

Brooke laughed and said; "I think I'll skip out on baking in the sun today. Already a cancer patient you know." She felt Lucas tense next to her at her joke. Everyone else let out a nervous kind of laugh. "Oh lighten up guys it was a joke." "Not funny" Lucas mumbled. "Okay to the beach it is then, I'll go get ready" Brooke said as she walked to her room. Lucas finished his breakfast and then went back to the room.

"Brooke, you in here" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Just a second Luke. I'm almost ready" Brooke said from the bathroom.

"We don't have to go Brooke. Why don't we just hang out today?"

"No Luke. It's your birthday. Lets go out and have fun," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all had a great day at the beach. The girls frolicked in the ocean and soaked up a good tan, well Peyton and Haley did anyway. Luke made sure Brooke wore tons of sunscreen and stayed under the umbrella. They had all brought their relaxing clothes to throw on, so that they could stay where they were for the fireworks. At sunset Brooke took Luke's hand so they could go for a walk on the beach. She grabbed her purse and they headed off. She found a great spot for them to sit and watch the sunset on the rocks. He held her in his arms as she sat between his legs.

"Did you have a good birthday Broody," Brooke asked.

A big smile formed on his face. "I did. Actually the best I could ever wish for."

"Well I have something I want to give you" Brooke said as she reached for her bag.

"You don't have to give me anything, Brooke. Your love is all I need."

"I know, but I wanted to." She reached into her bag and pulled out the small, wrapped box. She placed it nervously in his hand.

He took the box and unwrapped it. He opened the top and inside was a beautiful black band. He looked at her quizzically. Before he could say anything, she spoke.

"Okay, so I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. I just wanted to get you something special. I had it engraved. It's nothing really, but I didn't want to not get you anything."

He loved it. He took it out of the box and read the inscription: You're the Broody to my Cheery forever. I love you. He placed it on his ring finger, on his left hand. He pulled her face to his and kissed her. He pulled away, but only so that their noses were touching. "I love it. It is the best gift I've ever received."

They walked back to be with their friends, since they had promised they would all watch the fireworks together. It was one of the most relaxing, comfortable nights any of them had ever experienced. When the fireworks ended they headed to a nearby restaurant and grabbed a bite to eat before heading back to the house.

Brooke and Lucas went to their room to have some quiet time alone. Lucas wanted to talk to Brooke privately anyways. "Hey Pretty Girl, can we talk" he asked.

Brooke plopped herself on the bed and said, "Sure Broody. What's up?"


	17. Chapter 18

Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed. "Come on Pretty Girl, lets go for a drive." Brooke didn't say anything, just smiled and grabbed his hand. It was such a beautiful night that he put the top down on the convertible and cruised down the road. He didn't know where he was going, just driving. Brooke sat in silence for a good fifteen minutes, wondering what he wanted to talk about, until she could take it no more. "Okay Lucas, spill. What did you want to talk about? Are you going to break up with me?" She bit her bottom lip nervously awaiting his answer.

He looked at her like she was insane and then laughed. "Are you serious? No, I'm not breaking up with you," he said as he intertwined his fingers with her own and brought her hand up to his lips. He kissed her hand gently, and then rested it in his lap. "Okay, so we are graduating in a few weeks, and I got to talking to Peyton the other night about after graduation. Haley and Nathan are going to be moving in together at USC and Peyton and Jake are getting a place in Boston. That leaves you and me. I know you don't want to go to college just yet, even though I think you are insane for turning down a full scholarship to Harvard, so how about Duke. We can get an apartment together and go to the same place. What do you think?"

Brooke knew this conversation was going to come up, but she tried to avoid it at all costs. No wonder he wanted to go for a ride, this way she couldn't escape! "Luke, I don't want to go to college next year. I don't know where I will be health wise and there really isn't anything else to say. I want you to go to school though. I saw your acceptance letter to Harvard and I think you should go." If looks could kill, she would be dead. "No," he said sternly and gripped the steering wheel harder. "I'm not going anywhere without you. We can go to Harvard or Duke together"

"No. I'm not a baby Luke. I love you and you love me. We can survive you going away to college. Your smart and you shouldn't give up that opportunity because of me." Lucas was getting annoyed at her logic. "Oh like you're giving up your opportunity to Harvard? Why won't you just go and try? If things don't work out, fine, but to just walk away from it is insane. It's not like you would have to be alone. I'd be there. Try being impulsive for once in your life" Brooke took her hand away from Lucas's and placed it upon his cheek. "Baby, it's your birthday. I don't want to argue with you. I don't want this night to end with you being mad at me." He looked at his hand on the steering wheel, a ring where he would eventually have a wedding band—his reminder of how much she loved him. He wasn't going to fight with her now. He kissed the inside of he palm.

Brooke wanted him to forget about this conversation, to enjoy the rest of his birthday like they had all day. She decided to be a little daring. She unbuckled her seat belt and leaned in to kiss his neck. He moaned in response and shifted his head to the left a bit, to give her more access. He looked ahead to make sure there weren't any cars coming or any turns he needed to worry about. He turned his head towards her, with his eyes still trying to focus on the road. He used his right hand to pull her into a quick, but passionate kiss. She pulled away not wanting him to not watch the road. She huskily whispered into his ear, "baby you taste so good." He got a cocky look on his face and then said, "Brooke, you can't talk to me like that when I can't do anything about it." He took her hand and placed it on the growing erection he was getting. "See what you do to me when you do that," he grinned. She whispered into his ear, "Well I guess I'll have to do something about that," while unzipping his pants.

He involuntarily jumped a bit when her hands made there way into his boxers. "You are crazy, you know that," he said as he tried to kiss her again. "I do. You think you can pull your pants down a bit while you drive?" He was amazed. Shy, reserved, beautiful Brooke Davis was being very daring tonight. He had never been fooled around with while he drove, and the thought kind of turned him on. He slowed the car down a bit, just so he could pull his pants down enough for her to touch him. When she ever bent her head over his lap and put his manhood in her mouth, he almost lost it. This feeling was a whole new kind of sexual high. As she went up and down, fully taking him in her mouth, Lucas couldn't help but stepping on the gas a bit. She did this incredible swirling thing with her tongue that was driving him mental. He couldn't help but putting his hand in her hair, and guiding her into him. Anyone driving by would have thought he was crazy, because he had his head tilted back a bit, this glazed over look in his eyes, his mouth was open, and he was moaning.

Brooke had never heard Lucas moan like this before. She didn't mind him putting his hands in her hair. She didn't let it bother her either when he got a bit to excited or pushed her head down a little too fast. She wanted to please him, and she wanted to act a little impulsively. When she did something new with her mouth around him, she could hear the engine rev a bit.

"Oh my god Brooke, this feels so good. You have no idea how bad I wanna fuck you right now" Lucas said in pants. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

She knew he wasn't going to last much longer either, because his body had starting moving in motion with her mouth. His hips were lifting off the seat and she knew when she heard his breath get real low and fast he was going to cum. He let out a loud moan and pushed her head into him. When he was finished she sat up in her seat and smiled at how cute and relaxed he looked. "How was that for impulsive, baby," she said and winked at him. "There are no words to describe how amazingly, sexy that was. I think I like impulsive Brooke," he said as he pulled her into his chest. He loved how she snuggled herself into him. He couldn't stop thinking how amazing that blowjob was. He was already thinking of all the things he was going to do to her when they got back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke couldn't believe they were graduating in the morning. This day had come so fast. She had to go to the doctors that afternoon because he had called and said they needed to see her right away. Both Lucas and Victoria heard the message, and were really on edge. They had both badgered Brooke to go with her to find out why the doctor needed to see her right away. Was something wrong? Had the cancer gotten worse? Her nerves were already high and she didn't want them there with her in case the news was bad. It took a lot of convincing, but they finally agreed to let her go alone.

When she returned from the doctors everyone was there. She loved them for caring, but she just wanted some time to herself to think. Both Lucas and Victoria badgered her the moment that she walked through the door, but she didn't want to talk about it. She told them she would talk to them tomorrow, tonight she just wanted to enjoy her last night as a senior in high school. Lucas was not happy about this, and he didn't try to hide it. The entire night she was out with her friends he gave her looks and begged her to tell him. She told him to leave it alone and they would talk tomorrow. She didn't like hiding things from him, but this was for the best. She had made up her mind about what she was going to do for the rest of her life and she would share that with them tomorrow. When she arrived home she worked on her valedictorian speech while Lucas sat with his arms crossed on the bed glaring at her. What she didn't know was that he was freaking out in his head. He didn't know how he was going to react when she told whatever news was coming. Would he freak out? Would he break down? It was going to be a long night of no sleep with everything going on in his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning Lucas started in again. She told him they would talk after the graduation ceremony. They both prepared in separate rooms, because they were getting on each other's nerves. He couldn't stand her being so secretive and she couldn't stand him being Broody and questioning.

The graduation ceremony was beautiful. Brooke kept looking at everyone, taking everything in. After four years it was finally all over. She was starting to get nervous for her speech and the way her mother and Lucas were staring was making her uneasy. She wanted them to be happy; this is supposed to be a happy day. And before she knew it, she was being called up to give her speech. She walked carefully, not to trip on her way to the podium.

"Fellow classmates, teachers, and family. It is an honor to be up here," she started, stopping to take a breath. "I never thought this day would come four years ago. My time at Tree Hill High is so precious to me, as I'm sure it is to the rest of you. Together we have grown, learned, and will leave today to begin different journeys. We have made friends that will last a lifetime and learned to fall in love with the least unexpected people," she stopped when she started tearing up. She looked at Lucas and he had tears in his eyes. As she looked to each of her friends, they all wore the same expression. She looked at what she had wrote for today and crumpled it up. She was going to speak from the heart. "Okay I want to share something with all of you. This year has been an amazing, tragic, and hard year for me. It is one that I will always carry with me. I made some of the best friends this year. If it weren't for them, I probably would have given up. In October I was diagnosed with cancer and it couldn't have come at a worse time. I had finally fallen in love with the most amazing person. He is everything I always pictured in fairytales, and I was lucky enough to have him fall completely in love with me," she looked over at Lucas and he was smiling and crying at the same time. "He has been my guiding light through everything. Yesterday afternoon I got called in to the doctors and I was so scared. I learned that after a somewhat long battle, at least for me," she looked into the crowd and her friends and mother were all holding their breath. "That I have been given a clean bill of health for the time. In the fall I will be attending Harvard University, and beginning a whole new journey with the rest of you." She smiled the biggest smile she had in the longest time and saw her friends hugging and cheering for her. "It is time to begin our own journeys. Some of us will be with old friends, while others go it alone. With that being said, never forget your real home, take control of your life, and do things that make you happy. Congratulations graduating class of Tree Hill. I'm so proud to be a part of all of this." Everyone stood up and cheered.

After everyone had collected their diplomas and graduated they met up outside. Lucas ran so fast into Brooke he almost knocked her down. He pulled her into a tight embrace and shouted, "I love you. You have no idea how scared you had me. Are you serious about everything," he asked and looked deep into her eyes. "I am Luke, about everything. Are you ready to begin the next chapter in our lives?" He didn't answer, just kissed her with as much force as he could. He only stopped kissing her when he mother and friends ran up to her to hug her. There were more tears shed at this graduation than she expected. "Okay, stop crying all of you. This is a good day. We are all together and healthy, let's celebrate," she laughed.

**Okay so did you like it or hate it? Should I start the next chapter with college or skip ahead a few years? Let me know what you think. Thank you for all of the reviews. They were very inspiring! Sorry for the computer mess ups. I think I have it all set now! So hit that review button and let me know what you think!!**


	18. Chapter 19

This is for all of my faithful readers! I have taken into account your opinions and given what you have asked for. There are so many of you who have reviewed and left me comments and I appreciate you guys so much. I am already thinking of future stories that will hopefully please you guys as much, when I finish this one. So okay, enough of my ranting and raving. An asshole ruined my Halloween night, so I decided to come home and write. Hope you enjoy. And as always let me know what you think.

BDavisLScott23—Your reviews are great. They always make me laugh. I love seeing what you write when you review. Always makes my day. And I have to say thank you because on your profile I found stories by toddntan that I adore!

sumerlove LB4ever—Thank you for all of your reviews! I love reading them! And they are detailed which always brings a smile to my face!

xxlostxangelxx—I hope you're still loving the Brucas ship! Thanks for all the reviews!

dianehermans, Princesakarlita411, juicetroop82, Tess mtiv, and so many more—thanks for all the reviews! I love them!

Flash forward a few years.

Brooke sat on the edge of her bed, awaiting her cab. She graduated Harvard yesterday and was going back to Tree Hill. She thought about staying in Boston, but she missed home. A lot had happened the past four years. Her and Lucas had gotten an amazing apartment and had lived in wedded bliss for the past year. She finally agreed to marry Lucas last year, when he proposed to her on Christmas Eve. It was actually quite romantic. They were home in Tree Hill with everyone and he asked her when they went out ice-skating. He had the entire area filled with twinkling white lights, and roses scattered on the ice. He got down on one knee and asked. She couldn't refuse him. She already knew that he was the only one she ever wanted. Why say no when he would be her future anyway? They got married that June in Boston. All of their family and friends came. It was a simple but romantic ceremony. There would never be a moment quite like that in her future again.

Did her and Lucas have problems the last four years? Absolutely. Both of them had strayed from each other at one point, but knew that it wasn't right. They had their fights, but what couple hasn't? Once they got married, things were perfect. They spent all of their free time together and were looking at buying a home in Boston. They thought it would be nice to start their new life somewhere other than Tree Hill. Lucas was doing great. He was working on a book he wanted to get published and she was interning for a fabulous law firm. They had their future all planned out. Well until that fateful night almost three months ago.

Peyton and Jake had a falling out. Brooke had been visiting with her friends while Luke went to the gym. Jake had packed all of his things and told Peyton she was a crazy bitch before slamming out the door. Brooke felt awkward being in the middle of this fight, but she wouldn't leave her best friend alone. Peyton had cried on her shoulders for hours before she would talk to Brooke. When she finally opened her mouth, the fireworks flew.

_"What happened ? Why did you and Jake break up," Brooke asked._

_"If I tell you, you have to promise you won't get mad."_

_Brooke thought this was weird because she wasn't a judgmental person. "You can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you," Brooke said as she rubbed her friends back._

_"Jake and I broke up because I think I have feelings for Lucas."_

_Brooke's mouth fell open. Was she dreaming that one of her best friends just told her this? About her husband? "What do you mean Peyt," Brooke asked, really pissed off._

_"I'm sorry Brooke. I don't want to hurt you and I won't tell him. We've been best friends since we were kids and I guess I just never knew I had feeling for him until last week. I just couldn't be with Jake when I was in love with Lucas," Peyton sobbed._

_"What happened last week that made you suddenly have an epiphany that you loved my husband," Brooke asked so angrily. She was trying to remain calm, and not slap this bitch in the face, but that was becoming harder with each second._

_"We went out for a drink and we kissed and…" she stopped when Brooke hand slapped her so hard in the face it pushed her head back._

_"You stupid bitch. You were my best friend and he is my husband. How could you even do anything like that? Did you sleep together" Brooke asked with gritted teeth and clenched teeth. _

_Peyton sobbed and Brooke couldn't wait for the answer. She grabbed her purse and slammed the door while screaming, "You self-centered bitch. No wonder Jake left your slutty, lying, cheating ass."_

That was the same night Brooke packed all of Lucas's shit and kicked him out. She came home to a candlelit apartment and dinner waiting for her. Lucas had bought her roses and placed them in the middle of the table. They had been married for nine months and he always did sweet things like this, for every month they were married. He was in the bathroom when she got home and didn't know how angry she was. Well until she opened the door and smashed the flowers all over the floor. Brooke smacked him in the face hard and threw her engagement and wedding rings at him. He was stunned; he had no idea what brought all of this on until she said the words, "last week and Peyton." He tried to apologize and talk to her, but she would have none of it. Her and Lucas promised each other after their flings that there would never be any more secrets between them, no matter how big or small. He pleaded with Brooke to listen that he didn't sleep with Peyton, but she wouldn't listen. She told him to leave or she would. He left. He tried to talk to her for the next two months, but she ignored every one of his calls and would purposefully be out when he stopped by. He stopped trying with her a few weeks ago, and at first she was glad.

She wasn't seeing anyone. She couldn't. She still loved him, but this was the ultimate betrayal. Things weren't easy and yesterday she found out that she was three months pregnant. She tried to find him at graduation, but he didn't go. In fact, when she went to the place he was staying they told her he had moved out the day before. Now she was alone, pregnant and had no idea how to get a hold of Lucas. All she had was their baby inside of her and divorce papers he had sent to her. She tried calling, but he changed his number. Now she was getting ready to get on a plane and heading back to Tree Hill, not sure of anything, anymore.

Okay so I know this is a short chapter, but there is more to come, I promise. I wansn't planning on writing today, until I saw all the great reviews! And I will do some flashbacks to college in upcoming chapters.


	19. Chapter 20

Okay so while writing this chapter I heard a song that I thought was perfect for this chapter so I'm going to add clips of it in. It may not be in the exact order but I'm putting in as I see fit. The song is I Can't Hate You Anymore by Nick Lachey. It just fit the mood I needed for this chapter. As always, thank you guys for the reviews. They really were amazing this time. I was in awe when I read what you all took the time to write. So thank you! Review and let me know what you think.

Lucas sat comfortably on Nathan and Haley's sofa with a nine month old in his arms. He decided to skip graduation and go visit his family for a while. Besides, he had a beautiful 9-month-old nephew he wanted to get to know. These were the times that he wished he were closer to his family. As he looked down on his beautiful nephew he couldn't help but fall in love with him. He had little blond curls and blue eyes. He was a spiting image of Lucas as a baby. He wondered how his brother managed to have such an amazing family and never fuck it up, like he always managed to. Somehow he thought that at this point in his life he would have a home with Brooke, their new careers to begin, and Brooke getting ready to be the mother of his children. Just the image brought a smile to his face. It quickly went away when he remembered that they weren't living their happily ever after.

He didn't want to file for the divorce papers; in fact that was the last thing he wanted to do. Every time he saw Brooke, he saw the look of distrust and hurt spread across her face. He tried fighting for her, he did but she wouldn't let him back in. He wasn't sure why one kiss from Peyton would send her running like that. It lasted all of thirty seconds before Lucas pushed her away. They had spent a lot of time together when Peyton and Jake lost the baby. He was trying to be a good friend. They talked about it and he told her that it would never happen again. They were just friends and he would never hurt Brooke. The more he thought about it though, something weird was going on. Peyton was avoiding him like the plague too. He thought about the night a few weeks ago when he decided that he wasn't going to hurt her anymore.

_"Lucas I don't want to talk to you, so why are you here?"_

_"I love you. You are my wife. Why are you throwing everything away because of one kiss? A kiss that I didn't even return. You weren't there, you didn't see it."_

_"Stop right there. Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean you shouldn't have told me. I asked Peyton if you guys slept together and I got silence before I left. So why should I believe you right now," Brooke asked._

_He was getting frustrated with her. He grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him. "I swear to god, we did not sleep together. I would NEVER do that to you Brooke."_

_"You mean you would never do that to me AGAIN Luke. Because if memory serves me right you did it before."_

_"Don't even go there Brooke. You did the same exact shit, so don't put everything on me," Lucas said as his anger built and he accidentally squeezed her arms harder than he meant to. When he saw her wince he let go. "I'm sorry Brooke. I didn't mean to. I'm just frustrated and angry that you won't listen to me. Why can't you fight for me this time? Everything I do is for you Brooke. You are the only one I want to ever want me!" he said pleadingly. _

_"Because I don't want to Luke," she said, knowing she was lying to herself. "I don't want to continue a relationship where I always have to fight for you when it comes to someone else. I'm done being that insecure girl I've always been. I love you Luke, I do. I just don't think I'm in love with you anymore. So why are you here fighting for me?"_

**_You're not the person that you used to be_**

**_The one I want who wanted me_**

**_And that's a shame but_**

**_There's only so many tears that you can cry_**

**_Before it drains the light right from your eyes_**

**_And I can't go on that way_**

**_And so I'm letting go of everything we were_**

**_It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt_**

Lucas snapped back to reality with those words running through his mind. It hurt, it really did but he wasn't going to force her to stay with him. He looked up from his nephew just as Haley and Nathan walked through the living room door. He gave them a sincere smile. Marriage and a family has definitely done them good. They looked so happy and in love. He longed for that feeling again, but he knew he would never get it unless he had Brooke, and that wasn't going to happen again. EVER. Not after she received those divorce papers. He knew that she would hate him for that. Deep down inside he knew that she just needed time and he should have given it to her, but hearing her say she wasn't in love with him made him so angry. He knew it wasn't true, but the thought of it burned a hole through his heart. The day he filed he wanted to hurt her like she hurt him. He knew the minute he got home he made a mistake, but it was too late to change it. He walked away from the situation with no answers if she needed them and ran from his heart.

"So what brings you to L.A. Luke. We have missed you, but didn't you have a graduation to attend?" Haley asked.

"With your wife" Nathan chimed in.

Lucas didn't know what to say. He knew he would have to tell them, but he didn't want to. Speaking those words out loud made it final. And in his heart he didn't want it to be final. "Well I decided that I wanted to see my family more than attending graduation. Besides, I have my diploma and I have a nephew I want to get to know."

Haley knew there was more to this. She had a knack for knowing these things. "Okay, we are glad to have you buddy. When is Brooke going to be joining you? We miss her too." She saw the look on his face and knew she had hit his visit right on the nose.

"Brooke isn't going to be coming. We are not together anymore. We are getting divorced," Lucas said and looked down at Jamie to avoid Nathan and Haley. He took the little guys fingers and wrapped them around his own. They were so tiny and warm. They reminded him of how Brooke felt next to him. So warm and tiny, but a perfect fit for him.

"What? What happened," Haley asked, while Nathan stood back with an unshocked look on his face.

"Not now Haley. Maybe later we can talk about it, but for now I just don't want to. Actually I was thinking that if you guys didn't mind I could stay here with you for a while" Lucas asked hopefully.

"As much as we love you here Luke, that's not possible," Nathan said. "Only because I just got a kick ass job back in Tree Hill to coach a basketball team, so we are moving back there. However, you are more than welcome to stay with us there," Nathan said with a smile. Little did everyone know that Nathan had A LOT of contact with Brooke and knew for a fact that she was on her way back home too. She had become like a sister to him and they had a rock solid bond with each other.

"Are you sure that wouldn't be a problem. I mean I can help you guys with little J. Luke for a while. I'm gonna try and get my book published too so I can help out with some stuff." He would go to Tree Hill because he knew Brooke was in Boston. He knew that she wouldn't go back to a place where everything was a reminder of her and Luke. He thought he might be crazy for doing it himself, but at least he had his family.

"Not at all big brother. I think going home will prove to be what is best for us all," Nathan said with a big smile on his face as he sat next to his brother on the couch. "Now give me my baby. I don't want him thinking you're taking over for me. It already creeps me out that he looks more like you than me" Nathan said with a laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**An empty room can be so deafening**

_**The silence makes you wanna scream**_

_**It drives you crazy**_

_**I chased away the shadows of your name**_

_**And burned the picture in the frame**_

_**But it couldn't save me**_

_**How could we quit something we never even tried**_

_**Well you still can't tell me why**_

Brooke had bought this beautiful little house in Tree Hill. It was what she and Lucas always talked about owning one day. She had taken every bit of money she had and saved it for this. She didn't have just herself to think of anymore. She had a baby to care for and living in a small one-bedroom apartment wasn't going to cut it. She stood in the living room starring at the fireplace she always wanted lost in thought back to the night she got pregnant.

_Lucas was lying on the sofa with Brooke underneath him. He was unbuttoning her shirt and kissing down jaw line. It was a chilly Boston night and they decided to stay in and spend some alone time with one another. _

_"I love you so much baby," Lucas mumbled as he kissed her. _

_"I love you too. I can't wait to have a family with you one day Broody."_

_These words made Lucas so happy that he got sidetracked from kissing her. He sat them both up and pulled her into his arms. "One day my book is going to be published, you are going to be a high profile lawyer, and we are going to have a nice house. Inside the house it will be spacious, but there is only one thing that is a must. In the living room I want a nice big fireplace where we can cuddle every night. You can watch the fire while I watch you. I'll make love to you every night right in front of it. Then you'll come home from work one night and tell me you're going to have our baby, and make me the happiest man in the world." _

_Brooke couldn't contain how happy his words made her. "I love you more than any thing in this entire world Lucas Scott. I can't wait for the day we can start a family," she said as she shifted herself into his lap. She kissed down his jaw to his neck. He was so hard beneath her and she couldn't remove her clothes fast enough. Lucas Scott inside her made her feel like the most complete person in the world._

She stopped herself from thinking any further. If she let herself remember that night the tears would come again. She put her hand protectively on her belly and rubbed small circles around. "I guess it's just me and you against the world little guy." Her eyes left her belly to the top of her fireplace. On top was she and Lucas's wedding picture, and next to it the divorce papers he filed. If he wanted a divorce then she wouldn't fight him for it. She wasn't going to hate him for it anymore. She was going to let him have his happy ending.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas stood with little J. Luke in his arms feeding him a bottle. He was looking out the window of the new Naley family home in Tree Hill. Next-door was this little house that was so amazing. It was exactly the kind of house he and Brooke used to talk about owning. He wondered what she was up to at this exact moment. Was she smiling a deep smile? Was she laughing? Was she with some one new who would treat her how she deserved? A million thoughts of her were running through his mind when Nathan interrupted him.

"What you looking at Luke," Nathan asked already knowing the answer.

"Nothing. That house next door is just really cute. It reminded me of something. Just looking at all of the things surrounding our new home."

"If you think the house is beautiful, you should see the girl who lives there. She is a complete goddess," Nathan said, knowing exactly who lived in that house. "I got to talk to her the other night when you and Haley were out and she's really sweet. You should go and introduce yourself Luke."

Lucas laughed. He knew what his brother was trying to do and he wasn't going to have any of it. "Nathan my divorce papers still haven't been finalized and I'm not looking to get into any relationship. I need to fix my own life before I involve another person this time." Lucas said this, but still held on to some hope. It had been nearly a month and the divorce papers still hadn't been returned. His lawyer had asked if he wanted to try to proceed even though Brooke hadn't returned the papers. He said no, because he didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to lose her because then it meant that everything they ever had meant nothing it up.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw the neighbors long chocolate tresses from behind in her window. He really needed to stop starring in her windows or she was going to think he was some sort of weirdo. Just something about her hair reminded him so much of Brooke. 'Stop thinking that you idiot, it's not Brooke' he thought to himself ' she gave everything to you and you walked away. So don't get some weird hallucinations that you are seeing her.' He walked away from the window and turned around to see Nathan waving. "Come on Nathan. Stop ogling the neighbor, you're married."

"It's not like that Luke. Hailey is going to love her when they meet. She reminds me of what a sister should be, so I'm just looking out for her."

Lucas found this statement very odd. Nathan's obsession with the neighbor was one that was worry-some to him. Although Nathan would never be tempted to ever ruin this life he built. He had more self-control than Lucas ever would. So he pushed the though out of his head. He handed J. Luke to Nathan and went to his room. He just wanted to be alone. He curled up on his bed and pulled a picture out from under his pillow. It was the same one he looked at every night. The infamous wedding photograph of him and Brooke.

_**We built it up to watch it fall**_

**_Like we meant nothing at all_**

**_I gave and gave the best of me_**

**_But couldn't give you what you need_**

**_You walked away and stole my life_**

**_Just to find what you're looking for_**

**_But no matter how I try_**

**_I can't hate you anymore_**


	20. Chapter 21

Brooke had felt weird the past few days, almost as if someone was watching her. She knew she had lost it when she thought she saw Lucas looking at her from Nathan and Haley's living room window. It must be a combination of the long hours at the office and the lack of sleep she was getting. She had talked to Nathan yesterday and asked him if he could deliver something for her, and he agreed not knowing what she was asking. She still hadn't told Haley she was next door and she asked Nathan not to tell her until Brooke was completely ready. He understood and respected her wishes. No one was the wiser because they didn't see her and they didn't know her car. She knew Haley would be out tonight so she would drop the papers over to Nathan. She didn't know that Nathan had a secret of his own that could ruin her cover, if she left at the exact wrong moment on any given day.

She looked down at the divorce papers. God this was so final. She saw his signature and still couldn't believe that he had done this.

_All my life I thought a love like this would last_

_But every road can hide a corner, we can't see_

_I had a vision that I woke up by your side_

_I felt you breathing and our souls were intertwined_

_But who controls loves destiny, not me_

She quickly scribbled her name on the line to make it final and sealed the envelope. She knew if she kept waiting she would get another call from his lawyer asking if she had gotten the papers or needed another copy sent. She decided it would just be easiest this way. She felt a flip flop in her tummy and looked down. She was almost five months pregnant and beginning to show. "I know baby, this isn't how I thought my life would be at twenty-two either. But, you are going to have a great life, I promise you that. You will have family and friends that adore you. And I'm going to spoil you rotten. Now we just need to figure out a name for you little guy," she said and walked to the nursery.

She was glad that she finally knew the sex of her baby. It made buying stuff so much easier. She had painted the room a baby blue color, and did a Winnie the pooh theme. The only thing she was waiting for now was the crib. She couldn't exactly pick it up herself so she had order it and it was supposed to be delivered in two days. She couldn't wait to have it all set up. It would make everything complete. She pictured what her and Lucas's baby would look like. She hoped he got his fathers piercing blue eyes and he infectious smile. Either way she knew he would be perfect. He was created when two people loved each other. She turned off the light and closed the door. She really hadn't gotten a lot of sleep so a nap was in order. She curled up on the couch and fell asleep almost instantly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas couldn't understand why he watched that house so much. It was actually kind of sick and twisted. He knew now that Brooke had been right to leave him. He was obsessing over a woman he didn't even know. Sometimes he would just watch her shadows walk around the house, if she had the lights on. Something made him want to protect her. She seemed so fragile and lonely, and this reminded him of how protective he was of Brooke. He was snapped out of his gazing when he heard his brother's voice raising down stairs. "What are you doing here? You are not welcome in my home." Lucas walked to the end of the stairs to see Peyton standing in the doorway.

"Peyton? Is that you? What are you doing here," Lucas asked, almost glad that he had someone different to talk to.

"Hey Luke, yea it's me. I just wanted to talk to you, but apparently I'm not welcome here."

"Nathan, let her in," Lucas said.

"Absolutely not. I do not want her here Luke. In fact I would prefer to not even see her in this neighborhood again," Nathan said agitated. He was worried Brooke would look out and see her here. He didn't want her to get hurt anymore than she already had. He remembered the phone call from Brooke after she found everything out. He had never heard her so broken in her life, not even when she was battling a deadly disease. It scared him and he wouldn't ever let her be that broken again.

Lucas sighed and grabbed his jacket. He brushed past Nathan and said, "Fine. Peyton lets go for a drive. Nathan is apparently having a dick moment tonight," he said as Nathan slammed the door behind him.

Nathan watched them leave. Haley would be gone for another hour, so he grabbed his son and headed next door when Lucas's car was out of sight. He knew when Brooke had answered the door he had woken her. "Is it a bad time? I could come another time?"

"Hey Nathan come in. No not at all. I needed to get up anyways. Thank you for bringing Jamie. I've been so excited to be able to hold my nephew since last time." He sat on the couch as he watched his best friend play with his son. She truly was going to make a wonderful mother. She was so gentle and attentive. "Hey Brooke can I ask you something," Nathan asked.

"Sure," she said as she began a game of peek-a-boo with Jamie. He was so little but this amazing little person. His laugh was infectious and Brooke wished she could spend more time with him. She couldn't wait for her son to be able to play with Jamie. They would be best friends one day, this she was sure of.

"When are you going to tell Lucas? I know that he would love to be a father. You should see him with Jamie. He goes into his own world and I've never seen him so happy. We talked when he first came back to L.A. and he said all he ever wanted was to have a baby with you. I'm not mad at you and I get why you don't want to be with him, but why would you keep something like this from him?"

Brooke grabbed the bottle off the table and fed Jamie. She knew she wouldn't be able to play and answer his question at the same time. "I tried Nathan. He changed his numbers and wouldn't return my calls. I wrote him letters, begging him to change his mind about the divorce. I wrote to tell him that he was going to be a father and he never responded. I've accepted that he is happy some where in this world and I'm not going to fight anymore. I'm giving him what he wants. Speaking of," Brooke said as she walked to the kitchen with her nephew and grabbed the envelope off of the table and walked back to the living room. "I know you talk to him and I'm not mad or anything, but can you make sure he gets this. You are his brother and I think this coming from you would make it easier on him. I can't mail it somewhere that I'm not sure he won't get it. This is very important Nathan and I would only ask you to give it to him. I promise if you do this one thing for me, I will never ask for anything again."

Nathan nodded his head and took the envelope. He had a feeling of what was inside, but hoped and prayed that his gut instinct was wrong. "Okay baby sister. I have to get back home, but you get some rest. I'll talk to you soon," he said as he took his sleeping son from her and kissed her on the cheek. "Night Brooke." She watched as usual until he got back to the house and then retreated back to the couch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what brings you back to Tree Hill. And why haven't you talked to me in like three months," Lucas asked.

"It's complicated Luke. But I came here because I talked to Haley and she said you were staying with them. I need to tell you something Luke," Peyton began nervously.

Lucas noticed how nervous she seemed. He grabbed her hand into his own and said, "Okay. What's up Peyt?"

"It's my fault Luke."

Lucas chuckled. "What's your fault? That's a pretty big statement."

"I'm the reason Brooke left you," she said as she stared at the steering wheel. She felt his hand leave her own.

"What do you mean, you're the reason Brooke left me? What the fuck did you do?" Lucas was so mad he could slap her, but he needed to know what she did. He could see her sobbing and it only mad him angrier. "Stop crying and tell me what you did," he demanded.

"I told her we kissed," Peyton began.

"I already know that. Is there more Peyton, because I'm having a hard time believing she would leave me over a kiss." She wouldn't answer and Lucas was ready to lose his cool. He grabbed one of her wrists and forced her to look at him. "Is there more?" He knew there was and he knew she would tell him that.

"I told her that I was in love with you, because I think I am Luke."

Luke lost his cool. He punched the dashboard and screamed, "What the fuck were you thinking. You are NOT in love with me Peyton. You lost a baby and I was the one person who talked to you when you needed a friend. I gave you comfort, like any good friend would. It was never more than that. Brooke and me are married, for Christs sakes Peyton. Why would you ever do that to her, or to me?"

"Because I am in love with you Luke. Please listen to me. I couldn't lie to her or you any longer. We could be great together, Luke. She's gone now, so couldn't we just try. I could make you so much happier than," she started but was cut off by his door flying open.

"You are a crazy bitch you know that? We were friends Peyton, NOTHING more. You could never make me happier than her. She is all I ever wanted and you took that away from me. You ruined my life. Seriously, do NOT talk to me ever again," he screamed and slammed the door. He would walk home; he needed to clear his head any ways. He knew Nathan kept in touch so he had to get him to give up something on Brooke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley came home to a quiet home. She really did love her life here. It was what she always pictured. She had a great marriage, a beautiful baby, a great home, and a wonderful family. The only thing missing from her life was her best friend. She would make a point to call Brooke in the morning. She wanted her to come visit. She had a beautiful nephew she was missing out on getting to know. She walked to the nursery and stood outside of the door for a moment. She could hear Nathan singing to Jamie and it melted her heart. She loved her job, but wished she could be home more at night. Thank god Jamie had Nathan and Luke though. She slowly opened the door and crept in to sing to her son. They sat on the little rocking chair as a happy family. Nathan handed her Jamie and let her feed him. He loved seeing how beautiful she looked as she fed her son. When he was asleep they both kissed him goodnight and placed him in his crib.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas tried to be quiet as he entered the house. He knew Haley was home now and that Jamie was probably being put to sleep. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. That's when an envelope caught his eye. He figured he should probably look at his mail because he hadn't in weeks. He went through letters from the publishers and bills he had already paid. When he got to the envelope he noticed it had no stamp or anything, but his name was on the front. He turned it around and was about to open it when he saw her handwriting. He could pick it out right away. It was unique. It said simply, Please give to Lucas and wish him my best. –Brooke. His hands started to tremble. He already knew what it was before he opened it. The tears came freely as he saw her name printed on the line. She had granted him the divorce, because he fucked up royally. He couldn't turn in these papers now that he knew the truth. He had to find her and make her listen to him.

Nathan knew Lucas had found the envelope before he even got into the kitchen. In fact, he was sure the whole neighborhood heard the sobs. "I'm sorry, Luke," was all Nathan could manage to say to his brother. Lucas looked up, not embarrassed that his brother saw him crying. He was sad, angry, hurt, and calm all at the same time. "Where did you get these Nathan? There is no stamp on this envelope, so how did this get here," Lucas asked. Did she come and he didn't even know it. He needed answers.

Nathan hadn't expected to give the envelope to Luke right away, so he was a bit taken back. Could he stand here and lie to his brother? Could he betray the trust of Brooke? He didn't know what to do. He figured honesty would be the best option, but revised a little. "Brooke brought them here."

Lucas jumped out of his seat. "When Nathan. When did Brooke bring these?"

"Tonight. While you were out with Peyton," Nathan said. It actually hurt him more than he thought it would to see his brother in so much pain. He knew if he had to see Luke in this state for much longer he was going to cave.

"Is she here? In Tree Hill? Is she still here, Nathan? I need to know, you have to tell me," Lucas begged.

"I…I…she..she..is…she is.." Nathan couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't know what to do. "Luke, just let her go. She can't take any more hurt from you and you can't either. Look at yourself. You are all torn up."

"No. No, I love her. I am in love with her. I finally know why she left and this is not valid," he said as he ripped the divorce papers in half. "You talk to her Nathan, I know you do. You have to tell me where I can find her. I need to see her, right now."

Haley stood back listening to all of this. She was stunned that Nathan had seen Brooke and he didn't tell her. She finally decided to make her presence known. "Nathan, have you been talking to Brooke? Is she okay?"

Nathan looked between his brother and his wife. They both look broken at the news that had come out. He loved them so much, but he also loved the girl next door. He was torn and he couldn't lie anymore. "Yes I do Haley. She was here and she gave me these. Luke, maybe you should talk to the neighbor you can't stop watching," he said as he slumped his shoulders. In the end someone was going to feel betrayed and he was sorry he had to hurt Brooke.

"I don't give a shit about the neighbor Nathan. I want to know where Brooke…" He froze in his place. 'Has she been next door this whole time and he didn't even know. Maybe this is why he has been so drawn to this girl. Had he known subconsciously that it was her' he thought to himself. He looked at Nathan and the question he had in his mind was answered. He didn't say another word as he ran from the front door across the lawn, to the house next door.

And we had it all right in our hands

_We had the room to fly and still a place to land_

_And so I'm calling out, I'm calling out to the only one_

_Who can save us from what we've done_

_Now don't leave me hanging out_

_I'm reaching out and praying you'll come back again_

_Its just darkness I'm living in_

_And you're the only place my heart has ever been_

Okay I wanted to give all of my fabulous reviewers the next paet of the story so here it is. Let me know what you think as always. Love the reviews that have been coming in! They are keeping me very focused and into this story. So thank you and review!!


	21. Chapter 22

Okay so this chapter is a bit longer than the rest, but I spent nearly 3 hours making sure it came out just right. I have been putting in lyrics to songs that I listen to while I write because I think they fit where I am taking this story. I think it will be wrapped up in a few chapters, so I'm trying to take careful thought in what I put in. This is after all my baby. The past few chapters have been very carefully planned. By the time you read this I will probably be finishing up the next chapter, but if I'm missing anything let me know and I can revise! I might slack a little in the next few days, because I have some college work to get done. So hopefully you all enjoy and review as always. The comments have really been inspiring the past few chapters. I've been consumed by the ending of this story. I want it to be perfect. It's seriously all I have been thinking about. I want to do justice for all of my faithful readers! Okay enough talking. On with the story!

Oh yea---Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (I've been forgetting to add that in) Oops my B!

_But if the world should ever fall apart around you_

_And if you're lost and barely breathing I will find you_

_And carry you back home_

_I won't forsake the only love I've ever known_

_When you're out there on your own_

Lucas didn't think about what he was doing until he found himself standing on her porch. What the hell was he doing? If he pounded on her door right now, he was sure to lose her forever. He was emotional, angry, and in no state to see her like this. He had to be composed if he was going to get her back. He backed up as slowly and quietly as he could. As he was backing up he looked into her window. What he saw almost melted his heart. She was asleep on the couch, looking as peaceful and beautiful as ever. There was a light glow in the room from the fireplace. The fireplace. Something they both looked forward to finding in their dream home. Here she was, living in their dream home, and he was standing outside looking in. The tears slid freely down his face. He was torn because he wanted to be in there with her, but she looked like she was happy. And that was the most important thing to him.

He knew he was going to leave without talking to her. He had to get himself in control before he confronted her, but for some reason he couldn't tear himself away from her window. It was unreal that she was this close to him the entire time and he didn't know it. Some times he really thought he was going crazy when he swore he could smell her around, and now he knew it was real. She had the sweetest scent and all he wanted to do was be surrounded by it. He saw her stir on the couch and all of a sudden she jumped up nervously. It made his heart ache when she called out his brother's name. "Nathan? Is that you? Is there someone out there," she asked as she made her way to the door. He knew he had to leave before she saw him so he ran. He ran away from her yard back to his place without being caught. He ran into the house and straight to his room. He needed to figure out what his next step was going to be.

_The only peace I find_

_Is pretending that you're still lying next to me_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 2 a.m. when she woke up on the couch to a knock at her door. She was scared. Why would someone be at her door at this time of night? Maybe something was wrong next door. She jumped up and went to the door. "Who is it," she whispered.

"It's your neighbor, crazy girl. Open up," he whispered back. She sighed a breath of relief at hearing Nathan's voice. When she opened up the door, she got the surprise of a lifetime. Her mouth fell open at what was standing in front of her. "Is that really you? Am I dreaming," she asked as she reached out to touch the blond in front of her.

"It's really me," he said, but didn't move. He just watched a flood of emotions played across her face. She reached her hand up and touched his face. Her fingertips traced over his lips and along his jaw. She couldn't believe he was standing in front of her. She had dreamed of this for so many nights. His skin felt so soft, but still the same as always. He looked different to her somehow though. He looked tired, and had stubble that was obviously from his lack of shaving. She watched as he closed his eyes while she touched him. She leaned forward and placed her lips over his. He immediately responded to her kiss, needing it as much as she did.

His lips parted for her and his tongue slipped between her lips. His hands pulled her close to him. There was so much anger, want, and passion behind the kiss for both. She pulled him inside by the collar of his shirt and closed the door. Her lips never left his as she pulled him to the living room. He lifted her up and brought her to the couch. There was no time for talking, for apologizes. They both had a raw need to be close to the other. He pulled down her shorts and stood to remove his own pants. Neither of them bothered to take off their tops. There wasn't time for that. She lay back on the couch and he crawled between her legs. Spreading them until he was where he needed to be.

"Tell me how much you want me Pretty Girl," he said while rubbing himself around her. She was moaning and trying to arch herself into him. He wasn't going to budge until she told him.

"I want you so much, Luuuuuuke," she got out as he pushed himself into her. "Oh God," she whimpered. He felt so amazing and the sparks that flew through her were intense.

He picked up his rhythm pretty fast. He didn't want to be slow or careful; he just wanted to be with her. To make her realize how bad she missed this. "Does that feel good? You want me to go faster," he said as he pulled her hips up closer into him. He watched her squirm under him and moan out in pleasure. "Tell me you missed this? Tell me you wish I was in you every day for the last few months," he grunted out going as fast and as hard as he could. He knew he was close and he wanted to bring her over with him.

" I…uhhh…Luke. I missed you so much…uhhhh. I wish you…uhhh…were here to do this…uhhh to me….all the time. God I love you Luke," she moaned out as every muscle in her body tightened around him. With one more thrust he was brought over the edge. He hovered over her for only a second before collapsing on her. That's when he felt it. He slowly lifted himself off her of her and lifted her shirt.

"What the….are you?....Are we having a baby," he asked with the most shocked look on his face.

_When you close your eyes_

_Feel me by your side_

_I will wait for you here in all theses shades of blue_

Brooke jumped off of the couch. She was covered in sweat. Never in her life had she had a dream that was this real. She looked around to make sure she was just dreaming, and she was. She had hoped for a second that it wasn't a dream, that he really was here and he loved her. 'God Brooke, stop being so insane' she said to herself and walked to the kitchen. She looked at the clock. 6 a.m.

Today was the day she was going to go next door and show herself to her best friend. She couldn't hide forever and it wasn't fair to Haley to be lied to. She figured once she told Haley that she would stop having these dreams. Maybe she was having them for feeling so guilty about not talking to anyone but Nathan. Or maybe it was because she knew that this lie could tear apart Nathan's family. She wouldn't be the one to do that to them. He had been her rock when her own family fell apart. She wouldn't be the girl who ruined someone else's marriage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke threw on a pair of shorts, her sandals, and a sweatshirt. Her hair was a all over the place so she threw it back in a messy bun. She didn't want her belly to be the first thing Haley saw, so covering it up was her only option. She wasn't even sure he she wanted to tell her today. All she knew was that it was time to talk. A part of her was afraid the neighbors might think Nathan was cheating, the way he came over every time he was alone. The thought actually made Brooke laugh, but she knew Haley wouldn't find it that funny. She grabbed her purse and her keys. If she was going to go over, she would at least bring coffee and breakfast for them. It would only be a quick ten-minute ride, but she needed it to calm her nerves. She knew that once she did this, that there was a chance Lucas could come back. Hopeful thinking? Maybe. She drove by the café she and Lucas frequented often and a light smile crossed her face. Hopefully her baby could have as many great memories here as she did.

_Here is the place we used to go_

_We were laughing_

_Hand in hand walking down the road_

_We were happy_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a slow start in the Scott household this morning. There was some tension between everyone in the house following last night's fiasco. Nathan and Haley had some words about him not telling her, but in the end she understood his reasons. Lucas and Nathan had stayed up until 2 a.m. talking about the whole situation after Lucas finally emerged from his room. The only detail he would not share was that Brooke was pregnant. That wasn't for him to disclose. That was for Brooke and Lucas to work out. He knew his brother would be angry, but he already felt like he had betrayed her enough. He sat washing the dishing quietly, while Haley fed Jamie at the table. Lucas was up, but Nathan wasn't sure where he was. He was snapped from his thoughts when the doorbell rang. He wasn't sure who would be here at 8 o'clock in the morning, but nothing surprised him lately.

Lucas was walking through the kitchen when the doorbell went off. Haley went to get up but Luke stopped her, "I'll get it Hales. Finish feeding Jamie." He didn't realize until he got to the door that he hadn't put on a shirt. 'Please don't let it be the girl scouts or something' he thought to himself as he grabbed the handle. When he opened the door he was just as stunned as who was on the other side. When she saw him she got so nervous the coffees fell from her hand and spilled all over the steps. He looked exactly as he had in her dream last night. She was tempted to touch him, but knew that this was not a dream. He wanted to move to help her, but he was frozen where he stood. He knew she was living next door now, but he hadn't expected to see her until he had figured out everything he wanted to say. The expression on her face kind of hurt him too. She looked so scared to see him. What had he ever done to scare her? She was his Pretty Girl and he loved her.

"Who's here Luke," Haley yelled from the kitchen.

He couldn't speak. A whispered, "Brooke" came from his mouth. Nathan walked up beside him and was just as shocked when he saw her in the door. "Brooke, what are you, uh, doing here," he asked nervously.

"I, uh, I,,,I…..I'm sorry it's a bad time. I'll come back later," she said as she stepped backwards.

"Don't," Lucas whispered. "Please don't leave," he finally said louder.

"Brooke, come in. Please. I know Haley wants to see you and little J. Luke. I know you're probably mad at me, but can you do it for them," Nathan pleaded.

Brooke closed her eyes for a second before smiling. A big fat fake smile! She was strong. How hard could this be? She nodded her head and walked forward. "I'm sorry about the coffee. I'm a klutz," she said as she bent to pick up the cups. Lucas bent down at the exact same time and their hands brushed. Brooke quickly pulled back. "I've got it," Lucas said, unable to look at her. He knew if he looked into those eyes, he would try to touch her. Brooke stood back up and walked past him into the house. Her stomach was very jumpy and she had goose bumps. She held back the sick feeling. "Haley, did you miss me," she said as they squealed and pulled each other in for hugs.

"This is it Luke. This is your chance, don't fuck it up," Nathan said as he followed Luke in to the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say the morning was awkward was an understatement. Haley sat and talked about everything under the sun, she asked Brooke questions, Nathan tried to avoid Brooke's glare and Lucas couldn't stop starring. The one enjoyable part of it all was being able to play with Jamie. She had spent lots of time with him, trying to avoid awkward moments with her family. She saw the envelope for the divorce papers when she got up for a drink and Lucas had come to help. He started to talk, but she cut him off. "It's okay Luke. It really is. I'm not mad at you. I understand," she said with a quick smile. It broke his heart, but he knew from the look in her eyes that it hurt her just as much.

_Your pretty face is not enough_

_Behind your eyes I know you're lying_

_You think love is all a bluff_

_You flash your smile and keep denying me_

_I want you to see I need something more_

_Than you gave me before_

She had only escaped when she agreed to have dinner with them all. Haley showed her all around the house and told Brooke she wanted to have dinner at her place. Brooke didn't want to, but Haley sure could be pushy, as everyone already knew well enough. She was relentless, but that's why Brooke loved her. When she finally agreed, she was able to leave. Now she had to go to the store and get food. She hoped Lucas would decide not to go, but something told her not to expect that. It was going to be a long night.

Everyone had showed up around seven for dinner. She had bought some new decorations to add some color to the place, and plastered on a fake smile when she answered the door. Everyone gave her a big hug, well except Lucas. She didn't want him to touch her because she knew if he did, he would know her secret. He settled for a handshake. Luke asked where he could put every ones jackets and she pointed him towards the living room. He walked away, coats in hand towards the area she pointed to.

'Oh shit,' she thought to herself. "He can't go in there I forgot to take down the picture,' she thought as she tried to catch him before he was there. Too late. She stood in the doorway and watched as he looked around. "You've got a beautiful home Brooke. Do you have matches? I'll light the fireplace for you," he said, trying to be polite.

"Uhhhh, yea. They're on, umm…You know what, forget about that and come eat," she said hoping he wouldn't catch what she forgot to put away.

He ignored her. He started the fire and stood in front to look at all of her pictures. His eyes fell on the biggest one there. Their wedding picture. He pulled it down and ran his finger over the glass. "This was a beautiful day, huh," he asked, still remembering every detail of the entire day. "Do you ever think about how happy we were on that day," he asked deep in thought.

"Sure was. Yeah, but a lot changes through the years. People fall out of love every day now. I'm going to go set the table, but I'll see you in there," she said as she walked away, not noticing the tears in his eyes from her words, or the ones that were forming in her own. Haley snooping all around caught her off guard in the hallway. "What are you doing," she asked almost rudely. Nathan and Lucas came to where she was at the exact same moment.

"Brooke this place is beautiful. You really did a great job decorating. Luke come here, this is what I want to do to our bathroom at the house. You can see the design so that you can help. Come here," she said as she forced him down the hall.

Little J. Luke pulling at her hair in Nathans arms sidetracked Brooke and she didn't notice Haley opening up the door to the nursery. She startled then both when she yelled out, "Please don't go in there is it private." Haley took her hand from the door quickly. "Sorry Brooke," Haley giggled. "Brooke what are you hiding," Lucas teased, but really wanting to know the answer.

"None of your business, nosy," she said and stuck her tongue out at him. "Let's go before dinner gets cold.

They all followed her into the kitchen. Nathan and Haley sat beside each other and Lucas sat next to Brooke. This made her highly nervous. She asked Haley if she could hold Jamie so she could keep her hands from shaking. Haley handed him to her and he nestled right in to her arms and took the bottle. Lucas watched her with his nephew. It was such a sight to behold. He kept leaning in and touching Jamie so that he could get closer to Brooke. They even shared a few laughs at the things he did in response to Brooke's faces and Lucas's tickles. Lucas sat pretending that this was he and Brooke with their own son. Too bad she would never let him touch her again to get to the point of having a baby.

Nathan and Haley sat across the table watching the two of them with their baby. It really was such a sweet sight. They looked like a family laughing and playing together. Nathan put his arm around his wife and smiled. He knew that things would eventually work themselves out. Those two were so in love with each other and everyone but them could see it. He watched as Lucas pulled back, almost sad when Jamie fell asleep. He figured that it was probably time to get going. His baby needed bed and he knew Brooke needed her rest.

"Okay I think we have imposed on you long enough, Brooke. We'll head out," Haley said almost reading Nathan's mind.

"Really it's okay. You guys don't need to leave," Brooke said almost enjoying her time with all of them.

"No you get some rest and we'll see you soon. We are after all neighbors now. And we really need to put Jamie to bed," Nathan said.

"Okay, well thanks for coming over. I really enjoyed this. Maybe we can do it again sometime," Brooke said hopeful.

"Absolutely," Haley said and pulled her in for a hug. "Oh, I'm so rude. I'll stay and help you clean up."

"No, don't worry about it, I've got it. This is my place to clean, not yours," Brooke said with a big smile.

"I'll stay and help. It's only fair after the great dinner you made for us," Lucas said, praying she wouldn't refuse. And to his delight she didn't she just smiled. Brooke walked them to the door and walked nervously back to the kitchen. Why the hell did she let him stay? Was she insane? She stood in the doorway and watched Lucas start the dishes.

"You really don't have to do that Luke, I can manage," she said almost too quietly, hoping he wouldn't leave. He turned his head and gave her a smile. "I really don't mind."

Hell if he was already here, she should be a little nicer. It's not every day her ex-husband was in her kitchen. "If you want to….umm….hang out…for a bit…I could." She said as she walked closer to him, but froze in her tracks when he turned around and gave her this intense look, almost as if he thought she was crazy. "I'm sorry, you have a lot to do. I just.." he cut her off and gave her a warm smile. "I'd love to Brooke."

"Okay, well I'm just going to change, if you don't mind. I've been in these clothes all day and I feel grubby," she said almost a bit to excited.

He laughed. "Take your time. I'll finish up the dishes." He watched her walk away. He was hoping that he idea of changing clothes was wearing practically nothing. Just the thought of it was making him get hard. He had to stop or he was going to get thrown out. He finished up and walked to the living room. Brooke was dressed, in way more than he wanted, and sitting on the couch with a movie starting. She patted the seat next to her and he went and sat next to her.

They had been watching the movie for nearly thirty minutes. He had managed to get his arm around her without any protests from her. He so badly wanted to kiss her and the perfect moment came up. She looked at him while he was starring off and asked him what was wrong. Instead of telling her he quickly went in for the kiss. Her lips were so perfect and soft. She hesitated for a moment before finally putting herself all into the kiss. Lucas couldn't help, but to move his other hand to her face to secure him to her. She was kissing him with as much force as he was kissing her. Her hands pulled greedily at his hair. He slowed down the kiss just long enough to whisper, "I've missed you so much Brooke," on her lips. She kept kissing him, but wouldn't return his words. He took this that she wanted him back and moved his hand from her face to her shirt. He was just about to try to pull it up when she pulled away. "Luke, you should go," she said as she looked at him with her soft green eyes.

"I don't want to go Brooke," he pleaded. "Don't make me leave. I promise I won't touch you again, just don't make me go," he said as his eyes darted back and forth over hers, trying to read her.

"Please go Luke," she said holding back the tears she knew would come.

He got up. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She was still holding his hand so he took that as a good sign. He leaned down in front of her. She wouldn't look at him, but he was going to say what he had to any ways. "Brooke, I love you. I have never stopped a day in my life. I'm going to fight until you realize you love me just as much."

Her hand pulled away from his. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have filed divorce papers. Please go Luke," she said as the tears finally came. He lifted his hand to her cheek and wiped away the tears. "Those papers are ripped apart on the kitchen table next door," he said as he got up and left. "I'll come see you again, tomorrow, if that's okay," he said at the door. He took her silence as approval. She couldn't answer because she was holding in the sobs until the door closed. If she had spoken her voice would have betrayed her.

_I want you to burn_

_I want you to steal_

_I want you to bleed_

_And see how it feels_

_I want you to beg_

_I want you to crawl_

_Give more than you take_

_And smile through it all_

_No that everything you do_

_I do it for you_

As he walked back home, he felt a sense of relief. He had finally been able to touch her. It felt more like years than months. He was a little uneasy about why she didn't want him to touch her. Usually, once they got into the flow of things, they couldn't stop. As he walked through the door he smiled at Nathan and Haley and headed to his room. He wasn't going to sleep, not when he could see her again tomorrow, but he would at least watch over her. He sat on the desk near his window and watched her move around the living room. God she was so beautiful, even when she had gained a few pounds. He wished silently that she would give into him and have his baby. He wanted to watch her grow every step of the way. A beautiful Brucas baby was all he thought about as he rested his head against his arms on the window. "Just a few more hours baby girl, and I'll be seeing you."


	22. Chapter 23

Brooke woke up early Friday morning with a bout of morning sickness. It had been a while since she had, had that. She called into her firm and asked if she could work her cases from home for the day. They told her it wasn't a problem and they'd see her Monday morning. The crib was also supposed to arrive today and she didn't want to miss that. It was the last item she needed to complete the nursery. She went to the kitchen and poured a cup of orange juice before walking back to the living room. She pulled back the curtains and looked over at the Scott residence. She was hoping to catch a glimpse of Lucas, but it didn't look like anyone was there.

The morning had flown by fairly fast. Brooke was almost all completed with her work when the delivery truck pulled up. She walked out to greet the young man who asked her sign the paper work. He wasn't bad looking, and she noticed him glancing at her legs. He carried the box from the truck to her porch and turned to walk away.

"Umm excuse me," Brooke politely said.

"Yes ma'am," the young man asked.

"Can you please lift that inside the door? It's a bit heavy and I don't think I can manage that on my own," Brooke asked.

He smirked. "I'm sorry lady. My job is to deliver to the door, not inside the house."

Brooke was getting annoyed. She put her hands on her hips and glared at the young man. "Listen to me mister. I paid a lot of money for this and I was told it wouldn't be a problem getting help with it inside. Will it honestly kill you to stay an extra thirty seconds to help me?"

She stepped back when the young man stood almost touching her. "Actually lady it would. Well, unless you want to sweeten the deal for me a little," he said as he touched her face. She was so startled so almost was at a loss for words. "Back off buddy! Do NOT ever touch me again."

"You help me, I help you. What do you say," he said as he went to touch her again.

"I say you back the hell away from her, before we have a problem," Lucas said as he put himself in between Brooke and the young man. "In fact, I think she already told you not to touch her already," Lucas said, beginning to get very angry. The only thing that calmed him was when Brooke put her hands on his arms. The young man backed away from them with the palms of his hands up in front of him. When the guy finally got in his truck and drove away Lucas turned around to face Brooke.

He put his hands to her face and asked if she was okay. She said she was and thanked him for helping her with the situation. "You want some help with this," he asked.

"If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it," she said with a shy smile.

"Not at all, but I have a question for you," he said as he waited for her to nod. "It's like ninety degrees out. Why in the hell are you wearing a sweatshirt?" She laughed and said she felt like it. "Just like you Pretty Girl. Always doing what you feel like."

Whatever the hell this box was, it was heavy. He was actually curious what she had bought. The house looked like it had everything already. He placed the box in the hallway where she directed him to. He was already starting to sweat and he hoped she didn't notice. It had been a while since he had to do heavy lifting. "What in gods name did you buy? That thing is so heavy."

She didn't look at him, but replied, "Just something I needed. Hey thanks for coming over. I didn't think anyone was home next door."

"Were you looking," he asked and smirked. He liked the idea that she was looking for him. It didn't make him seen so possessive that he did the same to her. She didn't respond so he continued. "Actually Nathan and Haley had to go out so I'm watching Jamie. In fact I have to go back before he wakes up. Are you in the mood for company? I know you like seeing him, so I could bring him over if you want," he asked sheepishly. He was using him nephew to get close to the girl he loved. God, he really was pathetic, but at this point he would do anything.

"Sure, that would be great. Just come in when you get here, I just have to finish up a case I'm working on," she said as she walked him to the door. He quickly kissed her on the forehead, before she could stop him, and headed next door to get Jamie.

She was surprised how quickly he came back. He walked in and went to where her desk was and leaned on the doorframe, just watching her. Jamie was fast asleep on his shoulder. Brooke stood up and walked over to them. She brushed a curl from Jamie's face and kissed his cheek. "He's so precious isn't he," Brooke whispered. Lucas smiled and nodded. "Here give him to me. I have a spot I set up for him to sleep, if he had needed it." Lucas placed Jamie in her arms and followed her back to the living room. He watched as she attentively and carefully tucked him into a little makeshift bed. She was on her knees, tucking him in, and making sure he was safe. "God she is so beautiful' Lucas thought to himself. 'I need to have kids with this woman' was what he thought as he walked closer to her.

It was my time to decide

I knew this was our time

No one else will have me like you do

No one else will have me

Only you

You'll sit alone forever if you wait for the right time

What are you hoping for?

When Brooke stood up she was surprised at how close Lucas was to her. She could feel the heat radiating from his skin, and smell the cologne he was wearing wash over her. He couldn't step back because Jamie was there, so she politely smiled and asked Lucas if he would like a drink. He didn't respond to her. He put his hands to her face and kissed her gently. His lips were so soft and smooth. She slowly parted her lips and his tongue slipped past them. His mouth was just as warm as his touch. When he tried to deepen the kiss, his stubble tickled at her face. This was when she realized what was happening and pulled back. She was still holding on to his arms when he whispered, "I love you Brooke. I want to be with you, today and forever. I want you to have my baby, one just like him," he said as he pointed to a sleeping Jamie. "I want to wake up to you every day and make love to you every night. Just let me get close to you again Brooke," he panted out as he moved in to kiss he again.

She shifted positions to avoid his kiss. He found her cheek instead. He slowly started kissing down to her neck. She pushed him back. "No Lucas. I can't, we can't. I love you too, I do. I'm just not sure if I trust you anymore."

Her words stung him. He wasn't sure if he would have rather heard that she didn't love him. He could make her love him again, but trust was going to be something he knew she would struggle with. He took her hand and pulled her to the couch. If he ever had a moment to tell her everything and try to fix things, this was it. She didn't pull away, but instead followed him. She sat on the couch and he kneeled in front of her and took her hands into his own.

"Can you look at me please Pretty Girl," he asked and waited till she looked at him to continue. "I know I have fucked up a lot with you. I live with my stupid mistakes every day, but only one thing never changes. And that is how in love with you I am. I think about you, about us constantly. If you knew how much I cried, you would think I was pathetic," he said as he watched her smile. "The biggest mistake I ever made was walking away, and not fighting harder for you. But I'm letting you know right now, I am going to fight you every step of the way until you realize you love me just as much. I don't want any one else in this world but you. I want to make love to you every night and wake up every morning with you. I want to have a family, like Nathan and Haley, with you. I want to hold your hand when you give birth to our baby, while you yell and cuss every bad thing to me you can think of." He stopped when he saw a tear slide down her cheek. "Hey, what's wrong? Please, Brooke if there was ever a time I needed you to tell me what is on your mind, it is now."

"I love you Luke, I do, you know that right," she asked and waited for him to smile and nod. "When you left me I tried calling, sending letters, doing whatever I could to find you. I cried every night and went through a lot on my own, hoping that you would come back to me."

Lucas put him head down. He was so ashamed for what he had done. He wanted to say something, anything to make her forgive him, but he knew not to expect anything. All he could get out was a weak, "I'm sorry."

_The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger_

_But it hurts so bad, I can't take it any longer_

_I wanna grow old with you_

_I wanna die lying in your arms_

_I wanna grow old with you_

_I wanna be looking in your eyes_

_I wanna be there for you_

_Sharing in everything you do_

_I wanna grow old with you_

Brooke removed her hands from his and ran her hands through his hair. She wasn't trying to make him feel guilty. She was trying to get to the point of her story, but it was harder than she expected. When she felt him sobbing in her lap, her heart broke. Before she even realized she had opened her mouth, she said, "I'm pregnant, Luke."

She watched as he slowly lifted his head from her lap. The expression crossing his face was one she wasn't familiar with. This made her nervous so she started rambling, "I tried to find you after graduation to tell you, but you were gone. I sent letters and.." she was cut off by his lips crashing on hers. His kisses were sweet, but salty from his tears. He pulled away and was laughing and crying so hard that she could barely understand him. "I'm going to be a father? You're really having a baby pretty girl," he asked as his hands made their way to her belly. She smiled and took his face into her hands to make him look at her. "Are you mad," she asked with sadness in her eyes. He stood and pulled her up. "Mad? No. You just made my entire life. I've dreamt of this for so long and it happened," he mumbled against her lips.

They stop kissing when they heard Jamie stir. Brooke turned around, with her back to Lucas to make sure he was all right. He must have been dreaming because he was still fast asleep. She felt Luke's arms creep around her waist and under her shirt. He was moving his hands all over her belly. He turned her around and got down on hi knees. He pushed her shirt up and wrapped his arms around her lower half, so his head was resting against her belly. "Hey baby, in there. It's your daddy and I just want to tell you that I love you. It doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl because I am going to love you forever." Brooke's hand ran over the top of Lucas's head. "Luke, your beard is tickling me, and it's a boy." He looked up and smiled at her. "Our baby boy," he started as he got back up, "is going to be the most spoiled child ever. I'm going to love him and you for the rest of my life Brooke. There is nothing I wouldn't do for either of you. I need you to know that." She smiled and whispered, "I know." He went in for another kiss, but Jamie's screams stopped them.

Brooke bent down and picked him up. "Hey little man. You're so beautiful. I think your uncle needs to bring you back home so you can eat and get cleaned up before mommy and daddy get home." She handed him to Lucas and walked to the door. Lucas looked at her and gave her a quick kiss. "Can I come back tonight Brooke? Please don't deny me," he said with the dreamiest eyes she had ever seen. "Clean up your face and I'll consider it," she laughed. "Consider it done. I'll be back soon." She watched as he walked next door and then went back to her desk to finish her work. She felt so much better now that Lucas knew their secret.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas couldn't even explain how happy he was. He had cried for hours because he was so happy. He had cleaned up and shaved because he would do anything for his Pretty Girl. Tonight he was going to be with her and his baby. He was going to stay with her and show her how much he loved her.

2 hours later:

"Lucas we need to stop for a second, I can't breathe," Brooke panted.

"I've missed this so much. I need you Brooke. Please tell me you want me too."

"I want you so bad Lucas," she said as she strattled his lap and kissed along his jaw line. Lucas was pushing his rock hard member up into her. His jeans and her shorts were causing a painful friction for him.

"Baby, I can't take it any longer. I need to be in you. Please," he begged. He watched her stand from the couch and remove her clothes. He stood and mimicked her actions. He sat back on the couch and she strattled in his lap. She was teasing him by rubbing herself on him, but not going down. He couldn't take it anymore. Her put his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "No more fucking around Pretty Girl," and thrust himself into her hard and fast. She gasped loudly from the pain and pleasure she got. Watching her gasp at him turned him on so bad, but he didn't move for a minute. He didn't want to hurt her so he let her adjust for a minute.

"Ride my dick, baby. I want you to show me how much you want me," he said in her ear. She started moving slowly at first, but quickly found her rhythm. She arched her back and leaned back towards his knees. His hands were on her waist guiding her along him. "Like that, Luke? Does that feel good," she breathlessly asked.

"Oh yea baby just like that. You are so tight against me. I'm not going to last long," he panted. She pulled herself forward and leaned on his shoulders. "Oh no you don't baby. I want you to fuck me long and hard. Don't cum yet," she huskily whispered. He started thinking of anything he could to make himself last longer. He wanted to be inside her forever. "It's my turn," he said as he carefully laid her on the floor where she had blankets earlier for Jamie.

He spread her legs and got on his knees between her. He kept himself at an upright position to be able to go faster. He quickly thrust himself back into her and pulled her hips up so they were off the ground, against him. He looked down at her belly and ran his hand over her bump while he slowly worked her. "Lucas, harder please," she moaned and squirmed on the ground. He placed both of his hands firmly on her hips and started pumping as fast and as hard as he could. "Like this? You like it when I fuck you like this," he panted out.

"Yea baby. Uhhhh. Luke….uhhhh….harder baby," she moaned. He pushed her as hard as he could against him. He was careful not to hurt her, but put just enough force to make her scream. He went at this pace for a good ten minutes before she was screaming, "Oh Luke. Yea. Oh. God. Yea. Luke…I'm gonna….ugh.." she yelled out as her walls clamped against him so tightly he thought he would snap. With one more thrust he finished off with her. He fell to the ground beside her panting. He had never had sex for so long or so hard before. It took both of them a few minutes to catch their breath before they fell asleep beside each other, near the fireplace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 months later:

"Lucas, I don't want you to go. I'm so close to having the baby. Can't it wait," Brooke begged.

"Honey, you're not due for ten days. I promise I will be back in three days. I promised my mother I would go months ago."

"What happens if I go into labor Luke? It's a four-hour plane ride from here? Please can't you just wait?"

"Brooke, I have to go. I promise I will be back in time. If any thing happens call me right away and I promise to be back in time. I have to go. Nathan and Haley are right next-door. If you need anything they will be there," he said and kissed her one the cheek.

She didn't want him to go, but she knew he had to. She watched him grab his bag and head for the door. "I love you, Lucas."

"I love you too Pretty Girl. You take care of yourself and our baby. I'll be back in no time," he said as he kissed her quickly and ran to his car. He didn't want to leave her but he had to help his mother. He hated to go, especially since she looked so worried. He would be back soon and no way was he going to miss the birth of his son. He waved to her in the window and pulled out to the road.

Brooke walked back inside and went to bed. She wanted to sleep until he came back. That would surely pass the time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke woke up the next morning and she was not feeling well at all. She was kind of depressed that Lucas was gone. Maybe she would go to the store. Shopping always made her feel better. She got dressed in her pretty white dress and headed for the door. That was when she felt a surge of pain run through her belly. She sat at the table and picked up her phone. It rang only twice before he picked up.

"What's up Brooke," Nathan asked.

"Nathan, I need you to come next door right away," she panted into the phone and hung up.

Nathan was at her door within seconds of her hanging up. She couldn't get up from the seat so she yelled for him to come in. He ran to her and asked her what was wrong.

"Nathan, I need to go to the hospital. I think I'm in labor."

He didn't ask any questions. He called Haley and told her where he was going and helped Brooke into the car. She was starting to cry and he didn't understand why. "What's wrong Brooke? It'll be okay."

"I begged him not to go. I knew this was going to happen. I can't get a hold of him," she said through tears.

Nathan picked up his phone and hit the speed dial for Lucas. It rang four times and then went to voicemail. "Lucas. Where the hell are you. I think Brooke is in labor." He paused when she screamed and yelled her water just broke.

Couldn't resist updating tonight. Its all I could think of while I was in class. I think the next chapter will complete the story. Not sure yet. Read and review as always. Love the comments. You guys are the best! Hope you liked this chapter.


	23. Chapter 24

**Read to the end!**

Lucas was enjoying his time with his mother. They had finished up moving the night before, so they went shopping the next day for the baby and Brooke. Lucas wanted to surprise Brooke with some stuff he knew she would love. He was definitely ready to go back to his wife. He missed her even though he had just seen her the day before. Since they got back together they hadn't spent a day apart. He and his mother made their way back to the car. They were laughing and joking. He missed spending him with his mother, because they had been so close. He jumped into the car with his mother and saw his phone flashing on the seat.

He looked at his mother and laughed. "Brooke gets so nervous that she calls me all the time. I should probably call her back before she kills me." They both laughed until Lucas hit the button and saw five missed calls. Two from Brooke, two from Nathan, and one from Haley. He hit the voicemail button to get his two messages.

"Lucas, where are you. It's Brooke. I really need you to come home right away. Please call me as soon as you get this. I love you."

He hit save and moved on to the next message. "Lucas, it's Nathan. Where are you? You need to get home right away. I think Brooke is in labor. We are on the way to the hospital," he panicked at this message and asked his mother to take him to the airport right away. He continued to listen to the message. He heard Brooke scream in the background and ask where he was. It wasn't until he heard the last part that his heart almost stopped beating. It was Brooke crying in the background, "Nathan something is wrong. I think my water just broke, but I don't think there should be this much blood." He heard the panic in Nathans voice, "Brooke, you can't fall asleep. Keep talking to me. I know it hurts, but we're almost there. Lucas get home NOW." And the line went dead. The ride to the airport seemed like forever, even though it only took five minutes from where they were. He kissed his mother quickly and ran as fast as he could to get a ticket. He kept trying all of their phones throughout it all, but he couldn't get a hold of any of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nathan, where is he? He needs to be here. I can't do anything until he gets here," Brooke cried and squeezed his hand so hard from the pain.

Nathan ran his hand over her forehead to reassure her. She was burning up. "Brooke, the doctors need to put you out. Can you please let them do that? It's for both you and the baby's good. I promise you Lucas will be here soon," he pleaded with her.

"No Nathan, I can't do anything until Luke gets here. I know you are going to be mad, but he promised so I have to wait. He told me I couldn't have the baby without him here." Nathan looked at the nurse who gestured for him to come outside with her.

"Brooke, I have to go out for just a minute, but I'll be right back I promise." She cried, but let him go. He watched her turn on her side from the pain. Her bed had a lot of blood, but she was fighting to wait for Lucas.

"Mr. Scott. If she doesn't let us sedate her, both she and that baby are going to die. She must have moved the wrong way because something is detached and making her bleed. She is losing blood too quickly and her blood pressure is extremely, dangerously high. I know you are her family, so I need permission from you to do it right now." Nathan didn't know what to do. This was something Lucas or Brooke was supposed to decide. He didn't know where Lucas was though and if he didn't respond soon, she and his nephew would die. "You have my permission."

Nathan walked back into the room. "Hey how are you hanging in there?" He watched her cry out in pain, and the bed grew a little thicker with blood. He walked over to her and held her hand. She was starting to go in and out of consciousness. He knew he had made the right decision. A minute later the anesthesiologist appeared in the room. Brooke knew what he was doing and she begged him to stop. "No, Lucas. He needs to come first. Nathan, stop them," she begged, but he held her hand until she was out. He stood up as the doctors rushed in to take her in to emergency surgery. He knew he was crying, but there was nothing else to do. He was scared for his best friend and his brother. He walked back to his wife and their son.

_She's a fighter when she's mad and_

_She's a lover when she's loving and_

_She's everything _

Nathan explained to Haley what happened and she told him he did the right thing. He felt guilty, sitting with her blood on his clothes and making a decision Lucas should have made. At the exact moment he thought Lucas's name, he came running through the doors. He spotted them right away and ran. "Where is she Nathan? Is she okay," he asked as he noticed Nathans blood soaked clothing.

"Luke, I'm sorry. She was fighting and the nurse said she would die if I didn't let them take her. I tried calling, but I couldn't reach you. I did what I thought you would have wanted. We just have to wait now," Nathan said lightly. Lucas thanked him and sat down on a nearby seat, his leg twitching, and twirling his wedding band on his finger. He tried to ask the nurses questions, but no one had answers. It was his own personal hell trying to wait for information. He just wanted to be holding her hand and being there for him.

_She's everything I ever wanted_

_And Everything I need._

_When I talk about her I go on and on and on_

_Because she's everything to me_

_Every day that passes I only love her more_

_She's the one I'd lay down my own life for_

Thirty minutes later a doctor came out and called his name. "Mr. Scott." Lucas jumped out of his seat before the doctor could get out his words. "Where are my wife and baby? Are they okay," he asked panicking.

The doctor asked him to calm down and asked if he wanted to go and meet his new son. The tears sprang to his eyes and he said yes very quickly. "What about Brooke? Has she seen him? When can I see her," Lucas asked. The doctor told him that another doctor was working on her and he would have to wait for answers from him, because he didn't have any.

Lucas brought his beautiful baby boy out to the emergency room to show Nathan and Haley. They were instantly as much in love with him as Lucas. He had beautiful little blue eyes, blond hair and what looked like a dimple. He was twenty inches long and seven pounds, eight ounce. He was perfect in every way shape and form. Lucas could already see that he had Brooke's personality. He was a fighter and very lively. He had all of the very best of each of his parents' features. Lucas couldn't wait for Brooke to see how beautiful of a baby they had created. The only other moment Lucas could compare this to was the day he married Brooke. She gave him her heart forever, promising to love him forever, and today she gave him a son. Just the thought of how much she had changed his life made him want to cry. As much as he loved his brother and sister-in-law he wanted to share this moment with her.

The nurse and doctor came over to Lucas. "Sir, if you would hand the baby to the nurse, I need you to come with me." Fear shook every bone in his body. "Is everything okay? Can I see my wife," Lucas asked quickly.

"Yes, Mr. Scott you can. Your wife woke up and wanted to speak to you. Please follow us. We need to move quickly before we have to sedate her again." Lucas was running to keep up with the doctor. When he got to the door he had to wash his hands quickly and put on a surgical uniform before he was able to go in the room. It was so that everything was sanitary. As soon as he got in the room he quickly made his way to Brooke. "Baby, I'm here. I love you so much," he said as he took her hand into his.

"Is the baby okay," she asked groggily. "I tried to wait for you Lucas, but my body was just so tired. I'm so tired." He kissed her hand.

"He is beautiful baby. Wait until you see how much he looks like the both of us. I'm so in love with him already. I'm so in love with you for giving us this gift. I'm sorry I was late I shouldn't have left. I'm sorry I made you wait."

Brooke smiled a weak smile at him, "Lucas I need you to do something for me."

He didn't even wait for her to finish before blurting out, "Anything, Pretty Girl."

She took her hand from his and placed it on his cheek. "If I don't make it Lucas, promise me you'll never let him forget about me."

The tears started to form in his eyes. "Don't talk like that. You're going to be just fine. He won't have to try to remember you, because you will be there everyday. He needs you so much. I need you. I can't live without you," he sobbed.

"I love you Lucas. If anything happens, be happy," she said as a tear slipped down her face. She managed a quick laugh, "Just keep yourself and our baby away from Peyton."

_Is this the moment where I look you in the eye_

_Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry_

_And everything it will surely change even if I tell you I won't go away today_

_Will you think you're all alone?_

_When no one is there to hold your hand_

_When all you know it seems so far away_

"That's not funny Brooke. You're not going anywhere. I love you too much to let that happen. Let me know what I can do to fight for you, if you don't feel like you have it in you."

"I'm too tired to fight Luke. I love you more than anything in this…." She said as she drifted back to sleep. Lucas sobbed and begged her to wake up. He sat as long as he could before the doctor took him out so they could finish up. Lucas begged the doctor to force her to fight. She had too much life to live to die today. The doctor said he would do everything he could, but because Brooke had waited so long before she would allow them to do anything, that the chances were less. He leaned against the wall and fell to his knees in tears as he watched the doctor go back in.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change _

_winter to spring_

_But I love you, until the end of time_

This was his fault. She begged him not to leave and he did anyways. He made her promise not to have the baby unless he was here and she almost killed herself trying to wait for him. He was always a little too late when it came to her. He shouldn't have made her promise him anything. He closed his eyes tightly and prayed. If he ever needed god to listen to him, this was the time. He was going to fight like hell for her if she was too tired to fight for herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked back to the nursery and held their son. He was telling him all about Brooke and how much she loved him. It was five o'clock in the morning and four days after he had been born. Brooke hadn't woken up yet, but every day he went and fought with her to wake up. He brought their son in hopes that if she was too tired to fight for herself or him she could fight for their baby. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the phone went off. "Come on little guy. Lets go see who is calling this early in the morning. Must be someone crazy," he said as he made funny faces and the baby smiled.

"Scott residence."

"Mr. Scott, it's the hospital. I'm sorry for calling so early but we need you to come down right away."

Every muscle and bone in his body felt like they were going to shatter. The hospital told him they would only call in an emergency, if something were wrong. "I'm on my way," he said as he hung up and put the baby in the car seat. The drive wasn't long, but it felt like forever. What would he do if he lost his baby girl? She was his entire life. He wiped away the tears that were already leaking out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas grabbed the car seat and ran as fast as he could into the hospital. There was a nurse already waiting for him. "Where is my wife? What's wrong," he got out barely able to breathe.

"Mr. Scott I need you to calm down before I bring you anywhere. Take a deep breath and follow me." Lucas followed behind the nurse with his son to Brooke's room. "Take your time Mr. Scott," she said as she moved to let him in the room. He held his breath and stepped into the room, but couldn't open his eyes.

"Lucas you shouldn't walk with your eyes closed, especially with my baby." His eyes shot open at her words. She was awake. He ran to her, tears falling from his eyes.

"Brooke, baby. I love you so much. I was so afraid you weren't going to make it. I've been such a mess," he said as he sat next to her and pulled her hand into his.

She smiled her big smile and brought her fingertip to his lips to quiet him. "You can't get rid of me that easy, Broody. You're stuck with me for life. Now before I see my son can I get a kiss?" He leaned in so fast. He would kiss her every second that she needed it. His lips carefully found hers and the kiss was so loving and affectionate. They stayed like that for a minute until she pulled back. "Can I see my baby now," she asked as a tear slid down her cheek. Lucas leaned over and pulled their son out of the car seat and placed him in her arms. "See Brandon, I told you your mommy was the prettiest in all the world." He watched as Brooke spent her first moments bonding with him. They were already so much in love after just minutes.

"Brandon Lucas Scott, I'm your mommy and I love you so much," she said as she placed a kiss on his head. She moved over so that Lucas could lay with her. This was the best moment in her entire life. She was in love with the most wonderful man, had a beautiful son, and she was alive. Lucas had Brooke in one arm and the other one wrapped around her and the baby. It was a picture perfect scene that needed just one more thing.

"Lucas, I saw you run from the house, is…" Nathan stopped in his tracks. "Brooke. Oh my God you scared me. I've never been so happy to see you in my life," he said as he walked to her and pulled her into an embrace. Haley came in the room, toting Jamie and tears formed in her eyes at the sight in front of her. Everyone laughed and talked with one another, but Brooke had a hard time taking her eyes off of her beautiful son.

"You know Brooke, if you ever have another kid, I'm staying in the waiting room. You nearly broke my hand and gave me a heart attack with this one. I felt like when Haley had Jamie, except more blood and less cussing," he laughed lightly and Brooke joined in.

"Yea sorry about that. I can be a little stubborn sometimes," Brooke said, actually a little embarrassed. Lucas shook with laughter next to her. "A little?" She nudged him in the sides and he apologized, not meaning a word of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 months later:

"Lucas. Lucas wake up. Can you grab Brandon's bottle for me," Brooke asked rocking her son in the nursery. Lucas walked through the door a moment later.

"Brooke, go get some rest. You have been up with him for forty-eight hours. I'll take care of him," Lucas said and reached for Brandon.

She pulled herself away from Lucas. "I'm good. I want to feed him."

"Okay, how about this. You have been hogging my son and I'd like to bond with him for a bit." He knew playing the guilty card wasn't fair, but he knew it would work. Brooke placed a kiss on Brandon's head and handed him to Lucas. She really was tired so maybe a little sleep wouldn't be bad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later Lucas walked into his room. Brooke was lying on top of the covers, dressed in a shirt and passed out. Lucas smiled at how cute she looked when she was so tired. He was truly the luckiest guy in this world. He pulled off his pants and shirt and climbed in to bed with his wife. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek, as not to wake her, and went to turn off the light. As he turned over he felt a pull at his rest. He looked back over at Brooke smiling at him. "I love you Luke. I'm so happy you are my life," she said sincerely.

"I think I'm the lucky one," he said as he placed a kiss on her mouth. They hadn't been intimate since before Brooke had Brandon. In all honesty they were both tired and Brooke had needed time to heal. It was in this moment that he realized he had been abandoning his and his wife's needs. His hand traveled from her thigh up to her shirt. He played with the hem of her shirt and used his pinky finger to go under the elastic band of her underwear. "Are you too tired to have some fun time with your very needy husband," Lucas whispered into her ear while nibbling at her lobe.

"I'm never too tired for you baby," she said as she raked her fingers down her chest. "Although, I'm not even sure what sex with you is like anymore," she flirted. "Is it worth it," she said as he moaned in his ear.

"Baby girl, sex with me is always great. I remember the last time I had you screaming so loud I think you woke the neighbors, in fact I know you did because they told me," he said smiling into her neck.

She was already overcome with pleasure and he had barely touched her. "I need you Lucas, please don't make me beg," she groaned huskily. "I want you every day more than you know."

He slid off their clothes and positioned himself between her thighs. The last thing that escaped from his lips before he plunged into her was, "You can have me every day, Pretty Girl. For the rest of our lives."

_Some find it in the face of their children_

_Some find it in their lovers eyes_

_Who can deny the joy it brings_

_When you find that special thing _

_You're flying without wings_

_You've got to fight for every dream_

_Cause whose to know_

_Which one you let go_

_Would have made you complete_

Okay so what did you think. I had to bring some drama to the last chapter so I hope you all read to the end. I think this is the last chapter because I am already thinking up things for my next story. I hope you will all read that when I start it. For all of my reviewers—THANK YOU so much! Your reviews were lengthy and inspiring and made me so happy. Everyday I came home to so many and inspired me to write everyday. I cannot thank each and everyone of you enough. Please review this and let me know what you thought!

brucas82foreverßthanks for sticking with it. I appreciate every review, BDavisLScott23ßyour reviews always made me laugh and get inspired to do smutty Brucas, so thank you. I enjoyed every time I saw that you reviewed, DANI OTHßyour long reviews were fantastic and inspiring. Some days when I didn't want to write I just had to read your reviews and I was back at it. Thank you for each any every review!, sumerlove LB4everßloved your reviews. Thanks! You always put thought into them and I appreciate it, xxlostxangelxx ßmy favorite converted Brucaser J. Thank you for reading. Hope you'll read upcoming ones!, Princesakarlita411ßthank you for always reviewing!, juicetroop82ß thank you for always reviewing! I loved all the reviews, dianehermansßI think you reviewed every chapter so thank you for taking the time. I appreciate it!, neodeuß Thank you! Oh BTW Peyton moved to LA and never returned, the way it always should have happened. Lol., BandLforeverßI loved your reviews. They always brought a smile to my face. So again thanks!, Tess mtivßyou reviewed a few times and I enjoyed them. They were lengthy and inspiring, so thank you for putting in the time to let me know what you thought. It is appreciated very much!, And so many more who have read or reviewed my story. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Each review meant so much to me and inspired me to write everyday. When I do more stories I hope to do the same again. I hate waiting such a long time for updates to my favorite stories, so you guys made it possible for me to update almost daily!


End file.
